


Shadows

by Sapphic_Erudite



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff? Maybe? Sometimes?, Gore, It gets dark, Jealous Hope, Jealous lizzie, M/M, Sad, Slow Burn, concerned Josie, conflicted feelings, confused hope, happy ending??, hard penelope, jealous Josie, really still a softie though, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Erudite/pseuds/Sapphic_Erudite
Summary: After getting back the memories of Hope after Malivore, things seem to be getting back to normal, until students and teachers at the Salvatore school start vanishing. With a creature no one can see plaguing the school, and Josie still catching herself thinking of her ex, the students are left scrambling for answers before everyone is taken by this creature more powerful than they can handle alone.Cue the cavalry: an outsider and her band of highly trained, skilled and loyal friends...friends which may include a certain green eyed raven haired ex girlfriend that Josie definitely has gotten over...right?





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Not so bad this chapter, just some background info, kinda quiet really...enjoy the peace for now :)

A year and 6 months. It’s been a year and 6 months since Penelope Park packed her suitcase and walked out of Josie’s life…not that she was counting or anything. Except of course she was, who wouldn’t? Josie’s summer fling with Landon lasted long enough for them both to realise they were just trying to fill a hole, one left by a girl who sacrificed herself for the school, and the other left by a girl who’s obnoxious, selfish and evil heart just couldn’t take anymore. Recently everyone’s memories of Hope were returned though, and Landon was happy again, truly happy…and Josie? She’s healing, finally getting her best friend Hope back has helped, and taking note of her sisters progress over Summer, she’s finally working on herself a lot more and now even has her own room. Alaric had taken over as headmaster again and has implemented magical defence classes, finally, to teach the students some basic self defence. It’s been quiet, nice even, and of course that’s when everything had to go wrong. 

Since when was it ever just “nice” in Mystic falls. 

It started with Pedro running through the main halls, a look of pure terror in his eyes, screaming about a “monster in the forest”. Of course, everyone went into full panic mode and had a search of the forest only to find nothing there. So they brushed it off, claimed it was merely Pedro’s imagination. 

And then the vanishing began. 

Small children, older kids, even teachers started to disappear, no clues as to why or where they’d gone, only that they completely disappeared and have yet to come back. After the third disappearance was when the school realised something was definitely going wrong. The searches in the forests began again and still: nothing. They used magic, Josie Lizzie and Hope all worked with Alaric and the other witches to try and locate something, anything that could explain it. Still, they came up short. With Josie and Alaric doing any research they can on the matter, Hope and Lizzie have been left on forest patrol duty, everyday from 6pm til 9pm. The night usually starts the same, with Lizzie ranting about how Sebastian isn’t spending enough time with her and how he has the fashion sense of a “crow who got lost in the 1600’s” but tonight was different. There was no ranting this time, just talking to fill the silence. 

“This isn’t right Hope…none of this is right” 

“I know, and we’re doing all we can to help but whatever’s doing this is something smart and powerful, which is never a good combination” 

“Smart and powerful huh…you saying someone like me, who is both smart, powerful and incredibly beautiful is a ‘bad combination’?” 

“Only you would make what I say somehow about you Saltzman” says Hope with a slight smile and a roll of her eyes. 

“You say it like it’s a bad thing” 

“Not bad…just very you. I hate to admit it but I think I even missed your bitchy comments and narcissism while I was in Malivore”

“Ha ha, just admit you missed this whole package while you were away Mikaelson” says Lizzie gesturing to herself as she leans her side against a tree, her arms crossed over her overalls and the moon hitting her just right. The moon casted a light against the back of her like a silhouette, her eyes looking just the right shade of blue to match the ocean and to Hope, in this moment, she looked angelic. Hope coughed before shaking her head, definitely to keep herself awake and not to get rid of the thoughts of Lizzie Saltzman now taking up her headspace. 

“Yeah yeah, I supposeeee you were missed Liz” 

Lizzie smiles warmly at Hope before walking forwards and giving her a warm albeit brief hug, whispering to her: “I missed you too wolfy, now let’s keep going because I don’t want to get anymore mud on these shoes” 

Hope couldn’t help but laugh and as they continued their patrol of the forest, both laughing and smiling together, they could forget for a while the issues of the world around them. But of course the night ended, and the girls had to say goodnight, walking back to their respective rooms, both thinking of how they can’t wait for tomorrow night again. Because Hope was with Landon and Lizzie was with Sebastian and it’s totally normal for you to cease functioning for a moment as your friend looks like the image of an angel incarnate, because that’s what they were…friends. 

Back within the school, to say Josie was worried would definitely be an understatement, which is probably why she’s been spending most of her time in the library now, reading up on anything she can to help, because that’s who Josie Saltzman is. So on Hope’s way back to her room, of course that’s where she finds her, slouched over a book, empty cups of coffee littering the table. 

“This is the third night you’ve been here Josie, you should get some rest at least I-“

“How can I sleep Hope?! How can I sleep knowing that at any moment you could be taken away again! How Lizzie or Dad or MG or anyone else I care about could be gone just like that” 

“I know Josie, I know, you don’t think I worry too? But dealing with it like this it won’t help, please…just let me take you back to your dorm okay? I mean come on, you don’t even do your own laundry anymore! You’ve stained so many of your shirts with coffee recently that you’ve gone back to wearing Penelo-” 

“Okay! Okay I guess you have a point, but that doesn’t change the fact that we need to think of something to stop this, fast, before I-before we lose anyone else”  
Says Josie, a slight blush on her cheeks at Hope’s acknowledgement that she’s both kept and is wearing her ex-girlfriends shirt. Hope let’s her lips quirk into a soft smile before pulling Josie up and walking her to her room, totally not looking briefly at Lizzie’s door on the way there. Once Josie is back at her own room, she turns to Hope and gives her a hug. 

“Thank you, for watching out for me, and for Lizzie, it means a lot…and I know I’ve said it before but I’m really sorry about how I treated you when I was with Landon and I-“ 

Hope just laughs and rests a hand on Josie’s shoulder. “It’s okay Josie, seriously, no need to worry at all”  
Josie smiles back and leans against the door behind her. 

“So you and Landon…how are things huh?”

Hope’s smile falters just a tad, but Josie isn’t quick enough to notice before it’s just as wide as it was before.  
“Things are great! Fantastic even ya know, couldn’t be better” 

“I’m happy for you ‘milkshake girl’” says Josie as Hope just rolls her eyes with a fond smile before waving a goodbye to Josie and heading back to her room. 

The night ends with the two girls laying in bed, one with thoughts about research and the well-being of her ex, and the other laying next to the boy she’s supposed to love, having dreams about the bluest of eyes and wisps or stark blonde hair….


	2. Nerd talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Phoenix's and Birds are basically the same thing in the eyes of Elizabeth Saltzman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the angst begins. Don't worry though...it gets worse :)

Josie woke up to Lizzie rushing though her door, her eyes saying enough for Josie to sit up fast, her hands gripping the sheets tight between her fingers.

“Who? Lizzie who’s gone?” Josie says, the sadness already evident in her voice. Lizzie stood there for a minute, noticing how Josie slept in one of Penelope’s old rock shirts before deciding not to question it and getting straight to the point of her distress.

“Mr Williams…Josie it took Dorian and dad he-”

Josie jumped up, already knowing her dad would take this the hardest, as she threw on a hoodie and left the room, Lizzie trailing behind her. Lizzie, about to ask Josie if she’s okay, gets her answer when Josie slides her hand over the walls, whispering to herself before setting fire to the nearest plant pot, Lizzie quickly casting her own spell to put it out as both girls went to find their father.

They find him in Dorian’s room, clothes thrown everywhere as Alaric searches everywhere for any sign of where he could have gone, but they all knew he had vanished just like the others, no traces, no signs. It’s Josie who breaks the silence first, walking over and placing a hand on Alaric’s back.

“Dad, hey, dad…dad!” Alaric drops the clothes and turns towards his daughters, the grief in his features shining stark against the sudden paleness of his face.

“It’s not-I can’t…not him. We talked last night Josie we talked for god sake we finally fucking talked and now he-“ starts Alaric, the lump in his throat causing him to stop momentarily. “Why him?” said Alaric in a broken whisper, falling to the floor and hunching over in anguish. “Why him? Why”

“It’s okay dad, we’re here” says Josie, Lizzie coming forward and wrapping her arms around him, with Josie doing the same. That was the point, being surrounded by the love of his daughters, that Alaric seemed to break down, crying silently at not just the loss of Dorian, but an accumulation of all those that he’s lost, crashing into him at once. That’s where they stayed for a while, huddled together with silent tears slowly falling down all three of their face

After what felt like days, the three of them got up and fixed Dorian’s room, before Alaric left the girls with a thank you and a promise to come back in a few hours. Yet both girls knew where Alaric was going to drown his sorrows and after the day’s events, they couldn’t exactly blame him for it. Wiping their eyes, the girls walked to the dining hall, arm in arm, ready to face another day of trying to figure out what the hell is going on. They spot MG sitting with Kaleb and go and join them, the looks on their faces evidence enough that the news of the recent disappearance has spread like wildfire through the school. The girls sat with a sigh, MG smiling softly at Lizzie and placing his hand over Josie’s.

“So are y’all gunna let me join in on this soft comfort train or am I gunna need to get my shark slippers and go solo on this?” says Kaleb, breaking the solemn mood and causing all three of them to laugh and place their hands over Kaleb’s as well.

“See, now this feels nice, wholesome, spectacular-“

“Careful there Kaleb, almost sounds like you’re having too much fun, are you really that touch starved?” jokes Josie, MG snorting as Kaleb just feigns hurt before smiling, Lizzie’s eyes drawn somewhere else entirely. Hope and Landon walk over, both placing a tray of food in front of the twins before sitting down and joining the gang. Lizzie looked down at the tray of food Hope bought her and couldn’t help but smile at the strawberry shortcake on her plate: one of her favourite desserts. She looked up to thank her but instead saw Hope lean her head against Landon’s shoulder, an unfamiliar feeling stirring low in her gut. Shaking her head and looking away, Lizzie eats the cake before getting up a little too quickly. All heads turned to her as she tried to avoid Hope’s eyes, tried being the key word here.

“I’m going to uh go and see…Sebastian! Yes, Sebastian, my boyfriend, who I haven’t seen in forever and probably has yet to hear the news so.” Says Lizzie in a somewhat neutral tone, turning quickly on her heels and walking away from the others. What she didn’t realise is that if she had turned back, she would have seen Hope staring after her, her brows scrunched at the mention of Sebastian from Lizzie’s lip, lips that she definitely wasn’t staring at. 

In no time at all it got to 6pm and Hope was waiting at the forest’s entrance, slightly more fearful of tonight’s patrol after last nights disappearance. Hope smells Lizzie coming before she see’s her, the scent of daffodils and strawberry shortcake following the girl and hence invading Hope’s senses entirely. Once she was in sight, Lizzie looked amazing in her long black jacket and dark jeans, her blonde hair shining under the setting sun. Hope waved as Lizzie waves back, a smile on her face, and yet the smile on Hope’s faltered slightly as Lizzie got closer, and the fresh marks on her neck became visible. Remembering her earlier comment about visiting Sebastian, Hope couldn’t help the burn of jealous fire coursing though her veins, yet she schooled her features well enough that Lizzie wouldn’t suspect a thing. Lizzie herself wasn’t faring any better, with Hope wearing such form fitting jeans how could she, the marks on her neck burning against her skin, as though they were wrong, shouldn’t be there. Lizzie, unlike Hope, didn’t gain control back as fast and when she spoke for the first time her voice cracked just a tad.

“You look nice for a patrol out Mikaelson” creaks out Lizzie before she coughs and pretends the slight blush on her cheeks is from the cold and not the way Hope’s eyes are looking her up and down.

“I could say the same right back at you Saltzman. Have fun with Sebastian?” Hope asks, the slight bite to her words evident to even Lizzie this time.

“Are you judging me and my escapades little Ms bird lover?”

Hope scoffs and rolls her eyes. “One, I would never judge you like that, and two, he’s a Phoenix Lizzie.”

“Phoenix? Bird? sounds the same to me” Lizzie says with a tight smile, as she looks behind Hope and sighs dramatically, that feeling back again. “Speak of the demon bird.”

Hope turns to where Lizzie is looking and sure enough, Landon and Josie are making their way over to the two. Once they get there, Landon is quick to put his arm around Hope’s shoulders, Hope giving him a fake smile back as Lizzie’s annoyance grows stronger and she moves herself closer to Hope’s side. Josie is the one who speaks through the strange tension first, a tension Landon had yet to realise himself.

“We didn’t want you both out here alone so soon after Dorian’s disappearance, and dad is passed out in his office, so we thought we’d come join the patrol” says Josie, both Hope and Lizzie smiling in reply whilst simultaneously upset that their alone time together was ruined for the night.

“Thanks Josette but I think we can take care of ourselves just fine, don’t you Hope?” says Lizzie, but before Hope can answer, Landon does first.

“I think it would be safer for the both of you if we stayed together for today ya know”

“I don’t remember asking you bird boy” Lizzie replies back, Hope looking at Josie who looks back and rolls her eyes, blaming the confrontation on Lizzie just being Lizzie.

“Come on guys, lets just get this patrol over with” utters Josie to silence her sister.

“That sounds like a great idea Josie, lets go” replies Hope, as they all walk through the forest, Landon’s arm around Hope and Lizzie not far from Hope’s side.

After walking around the forest for a solid 2 hours and finding nothing, the group start to head back, only for Hope to suddenly stop and smell the air before running to the left, the rest following behind. Hope is stopped in front of a tree, the front of it charred halfway up, completely black. The grass in front of it appeared to be the same black colour too, almost like it’s spread, as Hope turns to the others with wide eyes.

“For a minute there I swear I smelt Dorian, it led me here and now…nothing. Almost like the smells vanished completely”

“You mean vanished just like how Dorian did himself?” Says Landon in response.

“Exactly like that” Josie says, her eyes meeting Landon’s.

“People are going missing, all traces of them gone completely?” Landon asks, to which Hope nods her head.

“So, this creature, monster? Whatever, it’s taking people and can’t be located, tracked or seen…by anyone?” asks Landon, to which Lizzie rolls her eyes and slowly begins to clap her hands together.

“Wooow, the penny has finally dropped, thanks for pointing out what we already know.”

Hope nudges Lizzie as they lock eyes, an unfamiliar emotion within Lizzie’s before she schools her features and looks away first, her eyes finding Hope’s hand laced with Landon’s and suddenly that strange feeling from earlier is back all over again.

“As I was saying before the interruption,” starts Landon, glancing at Lizzie, only for her to smile sweetly back at him, “hypothetically, this thing has the ability to hide itself from the physical realm. No physical form, no detection, right?”

“Dear god he’s speaking nerd again” Lizzie starts only for Hope to give her a pointed look and nudge her yet again, their eyes locking for the second time.

“Listen, okay, so Hope managed to escape Malivore recently right? And what is Malivore?” asks Landon, only to be met with confused eyes and silence. “It’s another type of realm thing come on guys! Clarke couldn’t leave with Hope because that light was a one-way ticket for her alone, but what if, in that split second she came through, something that was there disappeared from the physical realm of Malivore only to reappear with Hope…here.”

“What are you saying here exactly fire boy?” says Lizzie as Landon looks down at charred black of the forest floor beneath them.

“I’m saying maybe Hope wasn’t the only one who escaped Malivore that night...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone up for a little Penelope Park mention in an "unusual way" next chapter?  
Leave a comment, plot ideas welcome!


	3. That 'screaming in the forest thing'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and hugs and the calm before the storm that is next chapter...

Landon, Josie, Lizzie and Hope were all still outside, Hope on the forest floor getting a sample of the tar black grass and charred bark of the tree to take back to the school. 

“I hate to say it, but he might be onto something” says Lizzie, albeit begrudgingly, her eyes dropping to look at how great Hope’s ass looked in those jeans before snapping back up just as fast. 

“Okay, so now what? I doubt going back into the school yelling about a hypothetical theory will go down well, especially if we give them hope for nothing.” Josie brings up to the others. 

“You think we should keep this to ourselves until we have a better lead?” Hope says, standing up with the samples now firmly in her back pocket. 

“I think the least we should do is tell Dad, and then try and get more out of this theory because honestly, this is all we’ve got.” 

The others nodded in agreement before they started walking back to the school, Landon with his arm around Hope and Lizzie trying hard not to look as she loops her arm through Josie’s. 

What neither of them knew, was that if they had turned for a split second before entering the school, they would have seen a black shadow sliding through the trees, the silent pleas for help of Dorian Williams following the darkness in its wake. 

Once inside, the group agrees to bring up their theory with Alaric in the morning and head of to bed, Lizzie and Hope lingering outside Lizzie’s room as Josie and Landon head off without them. It’s Hope who breaks the silence first. 

“Hey, about earlier, I wasn’t judging you or-”

“Yeah, I know, I think after the day’s events I might have been a lot more sensitive than usual” says Lizzie, with Hope’s eyes finding hers and softening at the blue she was met with. 

“It might be a bit late to do the whole ‘scream in the woods’ thing, but I can offer you a hug?” asks Hope, a light blush just gracing her cheeks as she begins to look anywhere but Lizzie. “I mean, if you want, maybe...you know that was probably a dumb thing to offer so-”

Hope is cut off when Lizzie steps forward and wraps her arms around her neck, pulling Hope close and letting out a sigh. Hope’s blush became just that bit darker as she rests her head against Lizzie’s chest and lets her arms wrap tightly around her waist. That’s where the girls stand for a while, holding each other, as friends of course, definitely not thinking how both girls seemed to fit together perfectly. Hope breathed in the signature smell that was uniquely Lizzie’s, her eyes beginning to close as Lizzie smiled, resting her chin on Hope’s head. Hope let a soft breath out, unbeknownst to her, hitting Lizzie’s neck and causing her to almost choke on the air. Sebastian, sure, his lips on her neck felt decent but the way Lizzie’s skin got goose bumps was a reaction only Hope seemed to get out of her, and this time was no different. The feeling of her breath hitting her neck caused a blush to turn Lizzie’s pale skin red, as she swallowed heavily and let her hands grip Hope’s shoulders just a little tighter. Hope, at the feeling, only moved closer, causing Lizzie to cough and pull them apart before she did something stupid, because of course, they were just friends…

“I-goodnight Mikaelson, and for what it’s worth, I think I'd take a hug over screaming in the forest any day” 

“Any hug huh? And here I was thinking our hugs were special” jokes Hope, Lizzie looking up her with a soft look in her eyes. 

“Maybe they are special to me...” whispers Lizzie, Hope’s eyes widening at the words as Lizzie blushes and smiles one last time before heading into her room, Hope still standing outside with a heart beating just that little bit faster. 

It takes her a minute before she heads to her room, deciding to stop and see Landon, with the feeling of Lizzie holding her still ingrained in her mind. Opening the door, she finds Landon awake reading one of his comics, his eyes leaving the page to smile up at Hope. 

“Hey” he says, patting the side of his bed for Hope to sit. “What’s up?”

“Nothing it’s just been a long day ya know” 

“Yeah, I know, hopefully we have somewhat of a lead now though right?”

“Mhm, let’s hope these samples will help too” says Hope, leaning her head on Landon’s shoulder, the smell of him all Landon, and all wrong. 

“I think we should both get some sleep, don’t you? Plus, I don’t really wanna wake Raf up by being too loud. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m bothering you at this hour” whispers Hope. Landon reaching out to hold her hand, all Hope thinking of is how Lizzie’s feels so much better. 

“You want to sleep here with me tonight babe?” asks Landon, getting into bed. 

“No, no, I think I’ll head to bed now myself too. Sleep well Lan” replies Hope, standing up and heading to the door.

“Goodnight babe, I love you” says Landon from behind her as Hope closes her eyes and sighs, her hand gripping the door handle tightly. 

“I love you too…goodnight” says Hope as she heads out the door, not able to bring herself to tell him that the love she has is slowly changing. Malivore changed everything, and maybe Hope was a fool for thinking that she could go back to normal so soon with Landon, but she couldn’t account for the fact that her feelings for him faded the day she accepted he was with Josie all those months ago, before their memories returned. She also couldn’t bring herself to accept that a certain blue-eyed girl was invading her thoughts, and maybe even her heart. Maybe that’s why, alongside the day’s events, Hope finds herself laying in bed, silent tears falling from her eyes as she pictures herself being held to sleep, the arms holding her not belonging to her boyfriend, but Elizabeth Saltzman. 

In another room, Lizzie was fairing no better, her mind replaying the hug over and over again. The memory of Hope’s breath against her neck causing her cheeks to flush as she unconsciously presses her legs together and squeezes her eyes closed, eventually falling asleep with the smell of Hope Mikaelson on the shirt Lizzie decided to stay in…for efficiency, obviously. Josie was still awake herself, re-reading the letter Penelope wrote to her before she leaves, sighing at the fact that she let her go so easily. After Hope jumped into Malivore, Josie found it easy to focus on Landon and pretend the feelings for her ex had disappeared when she left for Belgium, and yet sitting here in her room, Josie knew she couldn’t fool herself any longer: the feelings never went away at all. And now she was gone, and Josie couldn’t even tell her that she still has feelings for her, that she wants to try again, that she wants her to stay so they can figure out the merge together. So that’s how she slept, the letter in her hands and piercing green eyes haunting her dreams.

*****

Meanwhile elsewhere, a group of girls were surrounding a large wooden table, a map of America laying between them. One of the group members looked down at the map and sighed. 

“Look, if this is where that thing is hiding then that’s where we need to go s- “

“No!” Another girl growls out between gritted teeth, “That place, those memories…I can’t go back there, I won’t” 

A third girl steps forward, slamming her hand on the table and staring back up at the girl who just spoke. “You can go back, and you will, if not for the good of the people then because you should learn to follow some god damn orders!”

“Orders?! Oh, that is rich coming from you. You should know this by now but I take orders from no one, not anymore and never again”

The other girl sighs and takes her clenched hand of the table. “I’m sorry, okay, but we need you there, I need you so please, for once in your life, can you not be so bloody difficult”

The other girl starts to smile just a tad, her hand going to rest on her hip. “Please, you and I both know difficult is my middle name”

The girl laughs before softening her features. “Look, whatever your past is with this place, it needs to be put aside, just until we can put this thing back in its cage. And besides love, I thought you wanted to come watch the world burn?” 

The other girl lets out a huff of air from her nose and smirks lightly before shaking her head and playing with the necklace around her neck. “Fine, fine, you got me, let’s go find this son of a bitch so we can finally put this madness to bed. On one condition...”

“And what condition might that be green eyes?”

“After this is all over, if we make it out of this- “

“WHEN, we make it out of this,”

“WHEN you shut up and let me finish, once this is all over, we come straight back here, no sticking around, not for anything” 

“Of course, look I wouldn’t be making you go there if I could help it it’s just- “

“I know...” says the girl, smiling a smile all too familiar before the three of them walk out of the room, the map still lying there on the table with a red drop of blood on top of it. 

A drop of blood placed right on Mystic Falls…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you're enjoying or have plot ideas!


	4. The One With The Flashback...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, here comes trouble...
> 
> and by trouble I mean an impending reunion next chapter :)

Early the next morning, Hope wakes up to a consistent banging currently bombarding her door. Getting up from bed and yawning, Hope walks to the door, opening it and finding three tired eyed and eager faces smiling up at her from the other side. Letting out a groan, Hope wipes the sleep from her eyes and steps out the way, Josie, Landon and Lizzie collectively running in and jumping on her bed, getting themselves cosy as Hope sighs and closes the door after them. Josie flops down on the bed as Hope turns around, her eyes taking in the sight of Lizzie slipping under her covers and getting comfortable in her bed. Hope couldn’t be blamed for the way her heart seemed to flutter at the sight, nor can she be blamed for forgetting, just for a second, that Landon, her boyfriend, was also in the room. It takes Landon starting to speak for Hope to remember where she is, and she turns to face him as he talks to the room. 

“Alright guys, how are we gunna do this?” He says, Josie sitting up as Hope goes to sit beside Landon, Lizzie feeling her lips pout at the lack of attention from the girl who’s been plaguing her thoughts. 

“I’m thinking we split up, me and Lizzie can go talk to dad about this new theory and attempt to locate some things about inter-dimensional travel- thank you for teaching me all that nerdy stuff Landon- and Hope and Landon can go research the samples from last night” suggests Josie, as the others collectively nod at the logical plan of action. 

Josie looks back and notices how Lizzie’s eyes were trained on Hope, who’s head was rested on Landon’s shoulder. Come to think of it, Josie has also noticed the way Hope seems to look at Lizzie when she thinks no one notices, but of course Josie would notice, she notices everything. Well…not everything. And just like that, her thoughts were taken back to her ex, a Ms Penelope Park. She was all Josie could think of when she was alone recently, well, that and the current chaos befalling the Salvatore School. It was hard, to pretend like Penelope was easily forgotten, and now that Landon isn’t there to fill that void Josie is left attempting to fill it herself, and fill it she did. The void was brimming with memories and past emotions and, mostly, regret. Regret that Josie didn’t fight harder for them when she had the chance, regret that she hadn’t read that god damn letter until too late, but mostly, regret that she had let her go so easily. At least being so far away Josie knew there was a greater chance that she was safe and far away form the harm here. Still, she couldn’t help but think on how this whole ordeal would be so much easier to deal with if Penelope was here to get through it with her. 

***** 3 years prior ***** 

Josie had just had a small fight with Lizzie, and yet it happened to be the second one this week, so she wasn’t feeling the best and decided to, against her character, skip her next class and head to the old mill, her private sanctuary away from the school. As she walked up to the Mill however, she noticed a girl already sitting on the top platform, and it takes Josie a minute to realise it was none other than Penelope Park, the new student that recently transferred to the Salvatore School. Josie couldn’t help but stare at the girl for a while, and honestly, who could blame her, the witch was stunning. She had long raven hair that was thrown over her shoulder, with eyes a piercing green that had a habit of staring deep into those she gazed upon, almost as though she could look through you and see all your hidden secrets. There was something softer about her here though, instead of wearing the heels and capes so signature of the Park aesthetic, the girl was in a pair of black jeans and a soft white jumper, a pair of glasses balanced on her nose and a book on her lap. Within this moment, in Josie’s eyes she looked much more human, and much more beautiful than the cold front she uses in front of the public eye. Lost in thoughts of the pretty girl with green eyes, she doesn’t notice that the girl in question has realised she’s no longer alone. 

“Josette Saltzman skipping class? Well colour me shocked” Penelope says, her voice soft enough to not startle the girl too much and cause a heart attack. As soft as it may have been, it didn’t stop Josie from letting out a squeak as she was jolted from her thoughts and staring up at a now smirking Penelope like a deer caught in headlights. 

“It-I wasn’t…I mean I just-“ mumbles out Josie, her cheeks getting warm as Penelope feels herself softening at the girl below her. Truth be told, Penelope had been intrigued by the girl since her tour on the first day, the girl hidden behind her sister’s shadow, with doe eyes that seem to harbour a swirling pool of intellect that had Penelope watching closely. Of course, there had to be more to the girl then just the “good student” and secondary sister she portrays so easily. And of course, through watching Josie it couldn’t be helped that Penelope also found her incredibly beautiful and adorable at the same time, and thus Penelope vowed to not get too close, because she knew one glance too long into those brown eyes and she would be a goner. Yet here she was, breaking her rule so readily for the mumbling girl below her. 

“Before you continue trying to convince me that you’re definitely not skipping class when I know for a fact you are, since we do happen to share this class cutie, why don’t you at least come up here and join me, it’ll make talking much easier.” Says Penelope, moving to the side and patting the space next to her. 

Meanwhile, Josie was a gay mess, her eyes still wide on Penelope as she thinks on the fact that Penelope noticed her in their class and- wait – did Penelope just call her a cutie? The other girl, smiling wider, rests her cheek on her palm and takes off her glasses before opening her mouth to speak again. 

“Or you could just stay there and keep staring…you enjoying the view from down there class skipper?” questions Penelope, letting out a laugh as Josie fumbles and shakes her head as she runs up the stairs to sit beside the girl, her cheeks red and her eyes looking at her hands. 

“Hi” says Josie, a small smile on her face as she builds the courage to look up at Penelope, only to find her green eyes already on her, as she smiles back and leans back on her hands. 

“Well hello there cutie” replies Penelope, watching as the nickname causes Josie’s cheeks to get even redder. “So, why’d you skip class…if you don’t mind me asking, I wouldn’t want to overstep, I mean, I don’t want to pry-“ It was Josie’s turn to giggle at the other girls rambling, which was oddly endearing, as Penelope stopped and glared at Josie, before playfully nudging her side with her own. 

“I- well let’s say I didn’t have the best of mornings but, to be honest, I think I’m feeling much better already.” 

Penelope smirks and brushes the hair of her shoulder, her eyes meeting Josie’s as she smirks wider. 

“I mean I knew I was great company, but to know I made your cute self’s day so much better in such a short amount of time really does show my power huh” Penelope says as Josie scoffs and nudges Penelope’s side this time. 

“And what makes you think this was your doing hmm?” teases Josie, Penelope slightly surprised at the newfound confidence Josie exuded. 

“Yeah, yeah, you know I helped a little bit Jojo” says Penelope. 

“Jojo huh?” questions Josie, as Penelope blushes a little and looks down before looking back up at Josie again, her eyes definitely not going to her lips as she does. 

“Yeah, Jojo, it’s a special nickname from yours truly, a special nickname for an equally special girl.” Says Penelope, her eyes meeting Josie’s as both of them smile, Josie blushing under the attention she wasn’t used to receiving, much less from someone as beautiful as the girl beside her. Josie and Penelope looked at each other for a while before Josie’s phone pinged as she gets a text from her sister saying she needs “urgent help” back in their room. Surprisingly however, being here with Penelope made her previous bad mood evaporate as quick as it came. 

“That your que to leave me cutie?” Penelope utters, disappointment evident in her voice if you looked close enough. 

“Unfortunately so, but thank you…you did happen to make me feel muuuch better” Josie says with a roll of her eyes and a smile, as she gets up and Penelope smirks up at her. 

“Oh did I now? And how did I manage that huh?” goads Penelope, as Josie, with a sudden surge of confidence leans down and places her lips beside Penelope’s ear, her closeness making Penelope shudder. 

“Let’s just say I really did enjoy the view from earlier” she whispers gravelly to Penelope before leaving the Mill, turning back to give the blushing witch a wink on her way out, as Penelope sat there, heart racing, wondering why she made that rule to avoid Josie Saltzman in the first place. 

***** Present day ***** 

“JOSIE!” Hope shouts into her face, causing her to come out of her thoughts at how Penelope had the ability to make her day so much better simply by being herself. 

“Yes hello hi what’s up?” Josie says back, smiling guiltily as Lizzie shook her head from behind her, muttering “hopeless” under her breath. 

“If you’re done thinking of the she devil herself, Hope and Landon were about to leave to check the samples which means we are on dad duty, now lets goooo” says Lizzie, grabbing Josie’s hand and dragging her out of the room without looking back at Hope, the Hope who’s Lizzie’s friend. The Hope that has a boyfriend. The Hope that doesn’t see Lizzie in the way Lizzie was beginning to see her. At least, that’s what Lizzie thought. 

Hope, however, tried not to pout too much at Lizzie’s quick departure as she and Landon made their way to the labs. Hope couldn’t help the way her thoughts went back to last night, on how safe and right it felt to be in Lizzie’s arms, and how Landon’s “I love you” hurt more than it should. Landon, noticing Hope’s increasingly sad look on her face, tries to hold her hand to make her feel better, only it does the opposite and Hope is quick to slip her hand from his as she gets to the lab and opens the door to the part with the petri dishes and microscope. Unbeknownst to Hope, Landon was feeling the strain on their relationship that happened since he regained his memories from Malivore. Landon was so close to choosing to stay with Josie that it took Lizzie giving them both a harsh reality check about the voids both were trying to fill to push Landon to go and find Hope. Yet Hope had already given up on Landon, and so getting back together just didn’t feel the same, not anymore. Try as he might to ignore it, Landon could tell that things were different, and was just waiting for the right time to talk about it with Hope, and hopefully get their relationship back on track once again. Hope however, knew that once they had that certain conversation, she wouldn’t be able to stay with him any longer, and instead would find the courage to end their relationship for good. Now wasn’t the time for such things though, no matter how much Hope’s heart was telling her to end it quick, and find a way to get closer to a certain blue-eyed Gemini twin. 

Reaching for the samples, Hope brings out the black charred grass and bark from the tree, placing the tar-like substance on the slider for the microscope. Just as she was about to use magic to try and get some information on it, Landon grabbed her hand and shook his head. 

“Remember when you guys tried to track this thing with your normal magic and we couldn’t find anything? Well, what if this stuff reacts badly to magic and it causes it to disappear from this realm again?” Questions Landon as Hope takes her arm out of Landon’s grip and nods her head. 

“You’re probably right, well, lets get this on the old school way shall we?” Says Hope, smiling and placing a lab coat on both her and Landon, before looking at the samples under the microscope. 

*********

Josie and Lizzie had sat Alaric down in his office and were currently telling him about the samples they’d bought back and the theory they’d come up with. 

“I know it sounds far fetched and it’s probably got nothing to back it up right now but-“ 

“Josie, I believe what you have is a solid theory, and maybe with the samples we’ll find something, but what if this is another dead end?” says Alaric as Lizzie huffs and crosses her arms. 

“Listen dad, we can keep going around in circles and use the books and be in constant fear of a dead end or we could look into this theory and find something! Yeah, it may be a dead end, but it may also be a lead into figuring out what this thing is.” 

“What If it’s dangerous Lizzie!? I can’t lose you both too.” Sighs Alaric as he slumps down in his chair. 

“Look, dad, I hate to say it, but now really isn’t the time to be playing a father, we’ve had time to grow up, to learn to fight, to protect ourselves, hell we’ve fought monsters from Malivore for god sake! Everyone is at risk of losing someone as long as that thing is still out there, so we need to do something about it, and we also need you to be a headmaster right now, and protect the other kids okay?” says Josie, going round to side hug her dad as Lizzie comes round to do the same. 

“Fine, fine, I trust you…just be careful okay, and keep me updated. And if you need any help-“ 

“We come and find you dad” both girls say in unison as Alaric smiles and hugs both his daughters, before the door to the office slams open as Hope and Landon rush in with wide eyes. 

“The samples…they confirmed it!” says Landon in between breaths as Hope catches her breath, Lizzie’s eyes watching as sweat travels down her neck and along her collarbone and down towards her che- 

“Ahem” Josie whispers, nudging Lizzie to stop staring at Hope before she notices, her cheeks blushing not only at being caught by Josie, but that she probably could sense something was up with her in regards to Hope. Josie looks pointedly between Lizzie and Hope before smiling smugly as Lizzie’s cheek redden. 

“What do you mean confirms it? Confirms what mop-head?” Lizzie coughs out, Hope looking up and noting how Lizzie’s cheeks were dusted crimson and her eyes kept glancing at her. 

“The samples, they confirm the theory we had…well, kind of. The tar substance thing under the microscope- it isn’t tar at all, it’s a mass of shadows, constantly moving shadows. The closer we got with the microscope the more shadows began to appear, and there was a faint sound coming off, almost like a scream?” says Hope, the attention of the room on her. 

“These samples, where are they now?” says Alaric, as he notices both students are empty handed. 

“That’s the thing, the shadows, they would disappear and reappear constantly, each at shorter intervals until they just…stopped showing up altogether.” 

“They’re gone?” says Josie, as Hope steps a little closer to Lizzie. 

“We think that these shadows can’t stay in this realm for very long, which is probably why we’ve never been able to find evidence before. It also explains why the victims seems to disappear with the substance…maybe they are connected to the shadows by the creature in order to disappear?” says Hope as Alaric holds his hands together. 

“It doesn’t explain why this thing is taking people, what it wants and how powerful it truly is, but it’s a start. I’m proud of you, of all of you.” 

The clock chimes for 6pm as Lizzie and Hope look at each other, both beginning to smile at the idea of going off alone together to be on forest duty for a couple of hours tonight. 

*****

Meanwhile, three girls in hoods walk up towards the massive gates of the Salvatore School, all three flanked by two guys dressed in all black. The girl at the front of the trio takes of her hood as raven locks billow in the wind, her gaze falling on the two guys as she nods and they shift into two black wolves, running off in opposite directions to scope out the surrounding forest. The girl behind steps forward and takes off her hood with the third following suit, their platinum blonde hair standing stark against the black leather of their jackets. A shadowy mist forms directly in front of the gate as a girl wearing a black dress and choker flicks her wrist as the gates open for her. She turns her grey eyes back to the short girl who seemed to be in charge of the others in the group, smirking as the girl looks back and begins to smile just a tad at her mischievous gaze. 

“What do you say green eyes, you up for a high school reunion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update omg, I made it extra long to make up for it :)
> 
> Please comment and leave a like if you want me to continue! Plot ideas are also greatly noted. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	5. The night it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh just a typical night at Salvatore school...with you know, an ex showing up with swords :)

After hearing those words come out of the mouth of the girl in front of her, Penelope couldn’t help but freeze up, heart beginning to pound faster. And faster. Suddenly it got harder to breathe, the edges of her vision were getting darker as she took an unsteady step backwards. The girl ahead, noticing the change in Penelope, suddenly dropped the smirk and rushed to her side, sitting her down as she slowly traced circles along Penelope’s inner arm: a technique she had figured out helped the raven haired girl to calm down. 

“Breathe for me Penelope, in an out nice and slow, that’s it you got it, you’re okay, I’m here, I’m with you, you’re not alone” said the girl, watching in concern as Penelope’s breathing slowly returned to a normal pace and she began to open her eyes. Once Penelope was back to a somewhat normal state, she was quick to stand again, her eyes hardening as they fall on the two blonde’s behind them, who looked away quickly as if they weren’t just as concerned as the other girl now standing up herself. Penelope turned to the girl with the grey eyes and her eyes remained hard, but there was a spark in them this time, the kind that comes with familiarity, comfort. 

“I- thank you, for you know…that. Ahem, anyway, may I ask, what the fuck are you wearing?! This isn’t one of your fancy ass balls…there’s nothing fancy about this, like, at all?!” Says Penelope, her gaze travelling over the girl and stopping at her eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks as she notices the girls wearing a smirk at the attention. 

“Careful kitten, almost sounds as though you’re worried someone else may also enjoy the view. As for the reason, does a girl really need one? Can’t I simply wish to dress nice for any occasion, I mean, it seemed to catch your attention didn’t it green eyes?” purrs out the taller girl her eyes fixed on Penelope’s as the slight blush reddens a little before Penelope shakes her head as the blush vanishes, and is replaced with her own signature smirk. 

“Well I don’t know what you thought I was looking at, but contrary to your own belief, maybe I was staring at the specks of mud ruining that gorgeous dress. A shame, that such a dress is waisted on the likes of you.” returns Penelope, as the other girls smirk only widens, a smirk hiding the smile she wished to show, happy that she had found a way to get Penelope out of her own panic and back to her snarky self. 

“Oh? Well I’d gladly let you have the dress, If you come here and undress me yourself like a good little kitten” she replied, Penelope stepping forward to reply back. 

Just before she could reply, one of the blondes rolls her eyes as the other puts a hand to her forehead. 

“Enough with the flirting my god now really is NOT the time for this. I swear, you’re supposed to be the leaders here and sometimes I feel like it’s us looking after you two, you-you- stupid teenagers!!”

Penelope and the other girl look at each other before looking back at the blonde, as Penelope leans herself back against the taller girl, who’s arm was snaking around Penelope’s shoulders as they both smirk at the blonde in front. 

“Care to join us blondie?” they both say in unison, as the blonde goes a terrible shade of red and the other sighs before stepping forward and flicking the foreheads of both Penelope and the other girl as they wince and step away from each other. 

“Focus you two! Now, as much fun as it would be to storm into the school and watch their little confused faces, wouldn’t it be much smarter to wait for the two mutts to get back with the report on the surrounding area?” The other blonde says, as the one from before tries to calm the red still on her cheeks. 

The taller girl toys with her choker before nodding her head at the idea. 

“Hmm, see now I knew there was a reason we kept you around you smart little muffin you.” 

“Exactly, since the reason definitely wasn’t because of the constant flicking we endure under your hand” adds Penelope, feigning hurt and rubbing her otherwise fine head. The blonde simply laughs and rolls her eyes at the two in front of her. 

“We’re together because we work well as a team, but we also trust each other, we’re like a pack, even if the both of you aren’t wolves by nature. We were all alone once…but we found a way to one another now, and we are going to make this school our god damn bitch!” the blonde says, as the other three girls cheer and clap the speech. 

“Never thought I’d be part of a pack, I never really did like wolves…but you guys are okay in my books…for now. Just don’t forget who your leader is once the guys are back and we go through those gates” Penelope says as the two blondes mock salute Penelope as a sign of recognition before they turn and scope the perimeter. 

Meanwhile the taller girl is suddenly right behind Penelope as she leans down and whispers into her ear: 

“And don’t you forget who leads you kitten.” she says as Penelope just smiles and turns around, mock saluting the grey eyed girl as both their eyes soften as they look at each other. 

“Mm I know I know. Thank you again, really, for helping me and all that. I know I said I’d handle coming back here but going through those gates, the thought of it just makes it all the more real and I-“ starts Penelope, before the taller girl cuts in.

“Hey hey, I know okay, and I really am sorry for making you come back here but we need to catch this thing and destroy it for good, together. I meant what I said to you earlier, you’re not alone anymore Park, you have me and I’m not going anywhere. I mean, who else am I going to bully and flirt with to annoy the blondes?” she says, mirth in her eyes as Penelope let’s out a genuine laugh and shakes her head. 

“Yeah yeah, you can just admit we’re friends you know.” teases Penelope.

“Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here green eyes, I tolerate you at best.” the other girl says in return as Penelope wiggles her eyebrows back at her. 

“Come on, you know you fell for this irresistible charm the minute you laid eyes on me.” 

“I think you forget kitten, the first time I met you, you were near death and drenched in your own blood passed out in the forestry of my estate, an estate you shouldn’t of even been able to get into” 

The taller girl immediately winces at bringing up Penelope’s past ordeal, an ordeal only those in our little group had the honour of knowing. Penelope simply smiles a little as the taller girl apologises. 

“It’s okay, seriously, if it wasn’t for that I never would of met you, or the others…you guys are the friends I never really had here at this place, and it’s weird but I think I feel more ready going through these gates again and seeing Jo…old faces because I’m with you guys. For once I’ll be at Salvatore and I won’t really be alone.” 

“Regardless of that Penelope no one deserves to go through what you did, no one, especially not alone. How you’re able to stand today, to strive to make places better, to make people happier... Penelope you are one of the strongest and most selfless people I know, and I won’t let this place make you feel otherwise okay?” 

Penelope closed her eyes to stop the threat of tears as she smiles and nods her head, accepting that sometimes you need to let a friend in to lean on, and Penelope had found that friend in the grey eyed girl in front of her. Their bubble was soon dissolved however when the two blondes ran back to them, panic evident on their faces. Penelope and the other girl turned to them, as the two girls looked at them with wide eyes. 

“We’ve got a problem...”

**********Earlier********** 

Lizzie and Hope were within the forest as they were every night, only tonight seemed...different. Maybe it was the air, or the new knowledge both girls had on the current case at hand. Or maybe it was the fact that Hope currently had Lizzie pressed hard against the side of a tree, her hand covering her mouth as Hope’s eyes scan the area. With Hope too busy to comprehend the situation, Lizzie is left with crimson cheeks and wide eyes, her hands clenched against her sides. Having Hope so close made Lizzie’s senses go haywire, her nose taking in the sweet smell that was Hope’s alone, her eyes filled with the sight of the girl, and her body feeling the press of the girl against her. That feeling, the desire it caused, was enough for Lizzie to instinctively let her hands fall onto Hope’s waist. Hope is brought back to the present, and, as she takes in the position they’re in, can’t help but cough and let her hand fall from Lizzie’s mouth, uttering a small apology at such a predicament. Lizzie looks down at Hope as her hands gripped her waist just a bit tighter, in fear that Hope would decide to step away. Maybe it was the fact that Lizzie was cold, or scared, or maybe it was just that she didn’t want Hope’s body to leave hers, but she didn’t let go of her waist, even as Hope’s eyes locked with hers. 

“Um, okay, apologies for starters but I caught the smell of something in these woods. I don’t think we’re alone in this forest anymore, and if my nose is right there are another two wolves here. Outsiders. They’re definitely not students, powerful though, and we should definitely not investigate.” says Hope, as she unconsciously steps closer to Lizzie. Lizzie looks around in slight fear before turning back to Hope and sighing.

“We’re gunna go investigate, aren’t we?” 

“Ah Saltzman, you know me so well” replies Hope, a smile tugging on her lips. Lizzie rolls her eyes as she begins to smile herself. 

“UghhH finee, but if I end dying at the hands of some overgrown puppy who hasn’t learnt what a shower is yet, I’m blaming you and will haunt you from the grave.” Hope laughs before pressing a hand to her heart. 

“I swear on my own life that I will protect you well m’lady, no harm will come to you when you have me by your side.” 

“A knight of my own huh? What’s next, gunna whisk me away on a horse and propose to me at dawn Mikaelson?” Lizzie says with a smile. 

“Why, I am a knight of manners m’lady, I’d take you on a date first.” Hope replies, before gulping as Lizzie steps closer, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“That a promise?” whispers Lizzie softly, as Hope’s eyes widen and she feels her own cheeks get hotter. The moment is quickly interrupted before Hope can reply however, by the sound of two sets of paws running ahead of them through the forestry. Hope shakes her head in an attempt to clear it as Lizzie steps away and clears her throat, Hope whispering a quick spell that has both her and Lizzie invisible to the eyes of the wolves. Hope gestures for Lizzie to step out as both of them come out from behind the tree and see the two wolves in all their glory. 

There were two black wolves, one with green and one with brown eyes, both tall and, by the smell alone, powerful. The two wolves went behind into some bushes before stepping out fully dressed in human form. Both males were of a similar build and were equally as tall as each other. One of the boys had long brown hair and green eyes, the emerald kind that stood out, and was dressed in all black. His features seemed to be carved by the gods themselves, and a small smile was playing about his lips. The other boy, also wearing black, had slicked back black hair and brown eyes, the soulful kind, who had a face that resembled less of the chiselled features of the other guy, but rather softer and more so of a teenager, save for the long scar running down from his cheek to his chin. They seemed to be the same age, even if one did look older, and both slowly sat on the forest floor and began to talk, Lizzie and Hope listening in, both unconsciously (or perhaps not quite unconsciously) pressed against each other's side.

“You good Mason? Seem a little…out of breathe, can’t keep up?” Said the guy with the green eyes, smiling as the other playfully hits his shoulder.

“Shut up Danny, you and I both know I have more stamina than you.” 

“Yeah? Then how come you’re panting like a damn dog” says Danny, laughing as Mason growls at him before they both start laughing together. 

“Alright alright enough of that, you find anything along the south?” 

“The south seemed pretty quiet, there were a few black grass strands but, like the others, they were gone just as fast as I spotted them. What about up North?” 

“Quiet. No shards, no charred trees, no black remnants anywhere. Almost like it was…searched.” Says Mason, his brows furrowed as Danny looks around. 

“You don’t think the kids here have started investigating do you?” Danny asks, slightly concerned. 

“Okay one, those kids are literally a year younger than you Danny boy, if they were investigating I’m sure they’re just as capable, and two, even if they were, there’s no guarantee they’ve got anything useful.” 

Both guys sit back and cross their arms, deciding to rest for a while before going back and relaying their findings to Penelope. Meanwhile, Hope and Lizzie look at each other, confusion evident on their faces. 

“They’re here looking into the creature aren’t they?” Lizzie says as Hope nods her head. 

“I think so yeah, but how the hell do they even know about it, let alone that it’s here?” Hope replies, running a hand through her hair as Lizzie watches, definitely not thinking about how hot the action was. 

“I don’t know, but we shouldn’t let them run around here like they own the god damn forest” 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Says Hope, a glint of mischief in her eyes as Lizzie smiles back. 

“I think it’s time we put these dogs in their place” 

*****  
It was about 8:30pm when Josie, Landon, MG and Kaleb got a call from Hope, telling them to meet her and Lizzie in the forest, and to bring two chairs. To say they’re were confused would definitely be an understatement, but there they were, walking through the forest, a pair of chairs in their arms. When they reach the clearing they see Lizzie and Hope first, before MG yells a quick “what the fuck!” and Josie looks down, noticing the bodies of two guys, unconscious and propped against a tree. 

“Um Hope, Lizzie, I don’t judge but even this is too kinky for the both of you” says Kaleb, as MG snickers whilst Landon hits his shoulder to stop. 

“Ha ha ha Kaleb very funny, and your girlfriend is where exactly?” replies Lizzie, Hope giving her a high five as Josie and MG start to laugh harder, whilst Landon steps closer to Hope. 

“So uh…what’s going on her exactly?” Landon asks, Lizzie rolling her eyes at his interruption. 

“Wooow bird boy, way to be a kill joy. If you had given us a minute we would have started explaining it all” Lizzie sighs, as Hope snickers behind her hand before remembering Landon was supposed to be her boyfriend, and stopping accordingly. 

“Play nice Lizzie.” Hope says, as Lizzie simply sighs louder but stays quiet, the quick compliance to Hope’s wishes not going unnoticed by Josie, as she looks between the two and makes a mental note to talk to Lizzie about it later. Kaleb goes and sits the two boys on the chairs, Josie magically binding them to it before putting her attention back on Hope.

“Anyways, while me and Lizzie were searching the forest we saw these two wolves, well, werewolves, and they were talking about searching for black charred pieces of the forest.” 

“You think they’re looking for the creature?” Josie frowned and crossed her arms.

“We’re pretty much positive on it, so we uh…kinda sorta knocked them out and tied them up for questioning” Lizzie says, as her and Hope smile innocently at the others. 

“Well aren’t all of you a sight for sore eyes” says a deep voice from behind them, as the group jumps and turns around to see both guys awake, the one who just spoke smirking up at them as the other rolls his eyes and tilts his head forward. 

“Oh for fuck sake Danny for one day, ONE, can you not keep it in your god damn pants when in the presence of the nice ladies” 

“Mason Mason Mason, who says my eyes are only on the ladies?” Danny says with a wink thrown at MG, who appeared to blush a little before frowning again. “I don’t mind either.” 

“I sincerely apologise for him, he’s…an annoyance with a somewhat nice face, and also happens to be my brother. I’m Mason, this is Danny, and if you would be so kind and untie these magical bonds we will be merrily on our way” Mason says with a stoic face, as Danny leans back and sighs. 

“Oh Mason, can’t we stay and have a little fun, I’ll be sure to be gentle…unless you ask otherwise.” Danny husks at the group, his gaze falling on Lizzie as Hope growls lowly and steps in front of her as Danny’s eyebrows shoot up and he smiles widely. 

“Woah woah, down girl, I don’t go for those who are otherwise taken” Danny says, as Hope and Lizzie go red in the face, blubbering slightly before Hope coughs and shakes her head. 

“I-she-we’re not uh-together” chokes out Hope, still standing in front of Lizzie as Landon speaks up from behind. 

“I’m her boyfriend” he states, Danny and Mason looking at each other before Danny looks up and smirks wider. 

“Oh, you sure? The way you protected her from my eyes just screamed protective jealousy-“ 

“Enough!” growls out Hope, the blush still on her cheeks as she steps forward and crosses her arms. “We let you go once you tell us why you’re here.” she says, as Danny and Mason look at each other again before Mason growls and Danny sits back, smile on his face and mouth closed for once. 

“Look, we’re under strict orders not to disclose anything until the rest of our group is here with us, but we aren’t here to hurt or harm anyone here, it’s more so the opposite.” Mason states, his eyes locking with Hope’s.

“And we’re supposed to just take your word for it? No questions asked?” She says, before Josie steps forward and places a hand on Hope’s shoulder. 

“Maybe we should listen, at least for a while longer.” She says, before looking toward the two guys in front. 

“Why should we believe you’re here for good? Look, what can you tell us, without breaching your orders too badly, we uh, we don’t want you getting into any trouble” says Josie softly, as Mason smiles slightly and Danny’s smirk becomes more of a genuine smile. 

“I like this one Mason, she’s got a cool head.” Danny says, Mason nodding in agreement. 

“Mm, I have to agree. Very understanding too” he says, as Josie gets a tad shy under the gaze of the two guys. Regardless though, as she looked at Danny, the green of his eyes just seemed like the wrong shade, Mason’s hair the wrong length, and she pouts slightly as she realises she is comparing them to Penelope Park: the girl who still has such a hold on her. 

“Stop inflating my sisters ego and tell us what you can…please” Lizzie says, trying to be polite through the grit of her teeth. 

“You guys have had people disappearing around here haven’t you? Gone without a trace, no evidence left behind that lasts long enough to be studied. Me and my team, we’ve been tracking this thing since it blipped onto our map. One of the girls with us, our leaders leader, she’s been looking into this creature for years. She knew it would show up one day…we just didn’t account for it to be this soon.” Mason says his eyes looking up at the others. “Let me tell the others our location through our mind link, let me bring them here and we can join forces to find and track this thing.” 

“Track it and destroy it for good.” Danny adds. 

Hope looks to Josie who joins the others in a group huddle, all of them huddled close, with Hope trying to stand a bit further away from Landon, a move he noticed himself. 

“If there’s a chance they’re telling the truth, we should let them do this” Hope says to the group. 

“And if they’re lying? If this is a trap?! If we get hurt??” Landon brings up his eyes on Hope as hers are trained on Lizzie. 

“If anything happens we have a tri-bred, vampires and two siphoners wholly capable of defending us” replies Lizzie. “And uh a Phoenix which you know…good form of bait?” 

“Okay we are NOT using Landon as bait!” MG says, before all of them look to Josie. 

“Look, this may be the only way we get answers, I think this is a risk we have to take.” She says, the others nodding in agreement before turning back to the guys. 

“Call your friends.” 

*****

“They did WHAT?!!” Penelope yells, as she furiously runs fingers through her hair, whilst the grey eyed girl attempts to calm her down. 

“Penelope, sweetheart..” 

“Those STUPID IDIOTIC MUTT BRAINED TINY DICKED PIECES OF SHI-“ 

“PENELOPE CALM DOWN!” The girl yells, her hands on Penelope’s shoulders as she breathes deep to calm down. Meanwhile to two blondes run off in the direction of Mason and Danny, letting Penelope and the other girl have a moment to themselves. 

“I thought I’d have more time to prepare for this Eris, seeing these people I-“

“You’ve got this Penelope, trust me on that.” The girl, called Eris, says to calm Penelope down more so they can go and find the two wolves in the forest. 

“They have no idea Eris…after everything, I’m not the same person I was when I left here..” 

“I know, but that’s not necessarily all bad you know, after all, you’re much stronger, and even more sexy” Eris says with a wink, to which Penelope laughs lightly. “You don’t owe them an explanation right now green eyes, you don’t owe them a thing.” 

“I know. Well then Eris,” says Penelope, taking the sword out from the holder on her side and swinging it in a circular motion, the feeling of its weight now a comfort in her hands, “ready to go and put some wolves back in line?” 

“Oh Penelope my darling,” Eris smiles and takes Penelope’s hand in her own “I thought you’d never ask.” 

*****  
Josie and the others are standing with the two guys before MG tensed and states he smells two more wolves coming up to them. Suddenly, two blondes burst from the bushes, their eyes wide on the group before they take in the two guys tied up, look at each other, and burst out laughing as the guys sit and pout. 

“Oh my god, this has to be the best moment of my life!” One of the blondes says, her blue eyes watering as she doubles over and laughs harder. 

“Let me get this straight, the two ’we are strong men we will go first’ boys got tricked literally 20 minutes into their search of the area?!” one with green eyes says, snickering as the guys simply slouch more in the chairs. 

“In our defence, she didn’t tell us there was a tri-bred!?!” Danny states, pouting as Mason simply sighs and hangs his head forward. 

“Guys these are Skye and Summer, sisters, and a part of our group” Mason says, as the one called Summer finally calms down after laughing so hard. 

Hope can’t help but look at the two short girls with the guys, acting like their group does with each other, and her trust in them begins to strengthen. 

“Wait hang on, these are the two higher ups that had you too scared to reveal anymore information to us?” Kaleb says, staring in disbelief at the harmless looking blondes. The sisters turn to the group before beginning to smile a sadistic kind of grin. 

“Oh, it’s not us these two should be worried about” they say in unison, the unsettling grins on their faces widening as a black mist appears within the trees.

“Hello boys… miss me?” 

And for once the whole clearing was silent as the Salvatore students stared in shock and awe at none other than Penelope Park in all her glory, twin swords in her hands and raven locks flying in the wind, her piercing eyes glinting promised murder on the two wolves ahead. The sadistic smirk of the two sisters was nothing compared to the sickly sweet smile on Penelope’s face as the two captured boys looked absolutely petrified at the girl stalking her way towards them. 

And Josie, with wide, unbelieving eyes, had never seen someone make murderous rage look so god damn beautiful…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait please don’t kill me! Comment plot ideas or to yell at me to continue in case I forget!


	6. Reunions and black smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just reunion things, and an almost fire hazard...👀

To say Penelope was angry would definitely be an understatement, because at this moment, hands gripped tight on the handles of her swords, she was absolutely furious. Stalking her way towards the boys, it couldn’t be more like watching a tigress pounce on her prey, and the two boys under the fire of her gaze were faring no better. Danny, for once, had nothing to say and was visibly shaking in his seat whilst Mason’s face grew pale and his eyes widened at the sight of Penelope now inches from their faces. 

“L-look Penelope we can explain-“ starts Mason before Penelope, quicker than the rest of the Salvatore students could comprehend, had one of her swords pressed against his throat. 

“Oh” Penelope purrs, eyes glinting as they slide over the two brothers, “well now this should be good. Please, do tell how you managed to get yourselves captured within 10 minutes of me being an idiot and letting you flea bags run around unsupervised”

Danny continues to stay silent as he looks anywhere but at Penelope, whilst the two blonde sisters snickered behind their hands before falling silent when Penelope’s piercing gaze narrowed in on them both. Watching the interactions unfold before them, the Salvatore students couldn’t find the strength to speak at what they were seeing, unable to believe the girl standing in front of them, with that sick smile plastered on her face, was Penelope Park. Josie was faring no better than the rest of them, her heart beating faster at the sight of her ex. She still seemed like the same Penelope, same hair, same dark sense of style, yet something was different. It was only when Josie caught a glimpse of Penelope’s face, glaring at the brothers that she realised what seemed so off, and it wasn’t the fresh slit on her left eyebrow.

It was her eyes. The same colour green yes but there was something else there now, something old, dark…sorrowful. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes that used to shine at Josie’s presence, even after they had broken up, were hardened. Hollow. Empty. Penelope was still Penelope physically but in reality she couldn’t be more different. If anything, from the glint in her eye and the press of the knife against Mason’s skin, she was even more powerful than before, and even more dangerous. And if we’re being honest, Josie didn’t know why thinking of Penelope in this way was causing shivers to go down her spine, or her eyes to transfix themselves on Penelope’s every move. 

Mason moved to speak, but just before he could Danny decided to open his mouth and speak for them both. 

“Well it’s not like you warned us there’d be a tribred”

As soon as Danny spoke Mason growled lowly, Penelope’s eyes snapping to Danny and causing his own eyes to widen, a gasp escaping his lips at the icy eyes honed in on his own. His hands gripped the chair handles and his body began to shake even harder under her unrelenting stare. 

“So this is my fault is it?” She whispers, the cold calmness of her voice more terrifying than any yelling they could have heard. “Well then, I suppose if you truly want something to blame me for, I’d be happy to oblige” 

Penelope’s smirk widened as she slowly began to back away, before Danny, not realising Penelope’s lack of bite in her threat, yells out a quick “wait!” 

“Wait, please, okay, I didn’t mean it like that I just mean we were a tad unprepared to meet hostiles In a forest at 8pm on a school night, especially a tribred…we barely had time to react and then there were more and we just-“ Danny pleads before Penelope cuts him off with a sigh. 

“What was the first thing I ever taught you about fighting and protecting both yourselves and others Danny?” Penelope asks as she lowers her sword from Mason’s neck. 

“Always keep your guard up and stay prepared for the inevitable” Danny mumbles with a pink tinge to his cheeks before looking down, almost resembling a kicked puppy…a slightly terrified kicked puppy. 

“And Mason,” Penelope says, her eyes now on him as he looks up, the same look on his face as he sighs and nods, “what did you and Danny do the second you had a taste of adrenaline?” 

“We- humph, we let our guard down..” he sighs, kicking the dirt at his feet and feeling disappointed at letting Penelope down. 

Penelope sighs before sheathing her swords, flicking her wrists and unbinding the two wolves from their chairs, letting them stand and shake off the magic that was keeping them captive. She beckons to the two brothers and begins to lecture them about the dangers of being unprepared in a new environment, whilst the two sisters turned to the Salvatore students and saw all of their faces either concerned, shocked, pale, or all of the above. Summer nudged Skye, her eyes guiding Summers to the girl in the front who’s name they did not know, her brown doe eyes tracing the body of Penelope, almost like she’s trying to piece together a memory. There was no fear in her eyes like there was in the others, no there was something else, something the girls couldn’t quite put their finger on yet. 

Meanwhile the Salvatore students finally grouped together, still in slight shock at the entrance of a girl they hadn’t seen in a year. 

“So that was…” starts Kaleb, as MG crosses his arms. 

“Yeah-“ he replies a tad breathless, before MG and Kaleb look at each other and begin to let themselves smile at the fact that they just saw Penelope again, a girl they considered a close friend. Lizzie looked over at Penelope warily, watching as her hardened stare left the two much taller and more muscular boys in front of her seem small and cowardly, before she turned to Hope and began to reach out to take her hand, only to notice Landon’s already there. She turns away from the two, trying to ignore the way her heart had picked up when Danny insinuates her and Hope were a couple: something they could never be. Lizzie tried hard not to picture them together, happy, holding hands, touching…and so she turned her attention back to Penelope, and decided spite was much easier to handle than the growing jealousy within her. 

“What the hell is that demon spawn with no soul doing back here?” She spits out, letting the jealousy morph into anger she probably shouldn’t be aiming at a girl she no longer hates as much as before. Hope gives Lizzie a look, as MG shakes his head. 

“Demon spawn? Are we really gunna do that again?” He says, as Lizzie simply shrugs, before all of them start whispering about the girls return, and reasons as to how she knew the brothers and blondes. Meanwhile Josie, who seemed to be entranced as she stares holes into Penelope’s form, could barely form sentences within her own head. There was that girl, the girl who broke her heart, back and standing right in front of her. It hurt, hurt that through it all Penelope seemed to be even more beautiful than Josie could imagine. She let her eyes take her in, indulging in her presence and letting the sight of her burn itself within her mind. Her hair was kept short, curled and yet slightly wilder, looser, than it used to be. The dark clothes were more or less the same, save for the swords now upon her hips and the fact that her usual heels were replaced by thick combat boots. Josie felt her mind fill and overflow with the new image her ex had, and she couldn’t be blamed for the way the glint in her eye and smirk on her lips made her heart flutter and hairs on her arms stand. Josie was waiting, almost, for Penelope’s eyes to meet hers, for her to see that sparkle, that glimmer, enter her eyes once again for Josie alone. Josie’s musings and sharp gaze on her ex was interrupted however, when the two blonde sisters suddenly walked in and joined the Salvatore students, causing Josie to come back from her minds current Penelope filled mess and join in with reality. 

Unconsciously, at the approach of the sisters, Hope pulled her hand from Landon’s and began to edge closer to Lizzie, her arm outstretched slightly as though she was ready to protect her. Landon saw, and with a heavy sigh, knew that things definitely needed to be talked about between him and Hope. He felt the push away, and as much as he wanted to try and get things back to normal, he couldn’t force it. Besides, Landon just wants Hope to be happy, and perhaps her happiness just doesn’t stem from him anymore. Looking at Hope, anyone who knew her like he did could see the way her eyes were drawn to Lizzie, and with a resigned smile, he thought to himself that the talk they’d have later would perhaps be the push to get her to go for what she wanted. 

The two Blondes stand with the Salvatore students and look between them, before Summer decides to break the ice. 

“Now then, that ice storm that just caused Danny to piss himself is-“

“Penelope Park” the students, save for the Saltzman girls, said in unison. The two blondes looked at each other, their mutual shock quickly masked over by indifference. 

“Speaking of, how is it that you two know of the she-devil?” Says Lizzie, the bite in her words translated clearly, as the two blondes begin to snicker to themselves. 

“I’m sorry, did you just call Penelope a ‘she-devil’?” Skye says between sharp laughs, Summer snorting before beginning to clap her hands. 

“Oh now that’s a good one, very accurate I must say” Summer adds in, both of them composing themselves before MG speaks up. 

“You haven’t answered the question, how the hell do you know Penelope?” He asks, his voice raised a little, worried that his friend may be in some kind of trouble, despite the fact that everyone seemed to be afraid of her, not the other way round. 

“Easy there superman, Penelope is like family. Well, a terrifyingly cold, dangerous and slightly sadistic family member but, still family. As for how we know her, that’s really not our story to tell, and well, we also don’t know you all so” Summer says, as Skye nods, a solemn expression fleeting from her face at the mention of Penelope’s past. 

Meanwhile Josie, eyes narrow, wondered how these two girls had managed to get close enough to Penelope to consider her family. Maybe one of them was-no. Josie let her finger nails dig into her palm as she calmed the onslaught of jealousy within her over a girl she let walk away. Skye looked to Josie and smirked at the way her hand was clenched before deciding to poke a bit more on how these kids seemed to know Penelope.   
“So, we answered, now it’s your turn” starts Skye, crossing her arms over her chest, “You know Penelope…how?” 

“For people who claim Penelope is ‘family’ you should know, right?” Says Lizzie, as she scoffs and rolls her eyes. 

Summer simply laughs and crosses her arms alongside Skye, smiling at the blonde, her eye watching as the shorter auburn haired tribred edged closer to the tall blonde. 

“Contrary to how you may treat your friends, we have the ability to not pry into their past and force them to spill it all. We have mutual trust, that’s all we need from each other.” returns Skye, her eyes glancing over to Penelope and smiling at how she was currently flicking the foreheads of both Mason and Danny. 

Josie noticed the look, her eyes burning holes into the blonde girl in front of her, before she checked herself and stopped the staring, opting to answer their question instead. 

“She was a student here..” Josie let’s out, her fingers slowly unclenching as she tried to calm herself and act like Penelope’s presence no longer affected her. 

Skye and Summer simply nod their heads and say nothing, before Skye being Skye, decided to have a little fun with the brunette girl who’s eyes seemed to always draw back to Penelope. 

“If Penelope was a student here, does that mean we might bump into a few, hmm, past flames? One night stands? Perhaps even a girlfriend?” Skye goads, as Summer simply raises an eyebrow, her intrigue piqued at the silence that fell over the group. 

The brunette, they noticed, started to look anywhere but at Penelope, her gaze hardening as the rest of the Salvatore students seemed to gaze at Josie. 

“Well uh Josie used to date her so…” Landon says, Hope nudging his side hard as the group groans and Josie freezes up. 

“Fuck, way to go bird boy, spilling everything as soon as it’s asked huh?” says Lizzie, her eyes narrowed on Landon as he puts his hands up in surrender and mouths out a sorry.

The two blondes looked at each other and smirked at this new knowledge they’d acquired, and would definitely use at some point, before sticking their hands out and smiling widely. 

“I don’t think we actually introduced ourselves properly, but we might be here for a while, and it’d be nice if we could all, get along” Summer says, her voice softening as Hope sighs and reaches forward to shake her hand. 

“This is going to be interesting isn’t it?” Hope says, as Summer smiles wider and throws an arm over Hope’s shoulders, internally smirking at the tall blondes eyes burning at her hand on the girls shoulder. 

“Oh little tribred, you have absolutely no idea” 

Josie meanwhile, just stood there, trying not to look at the blonde sisters as she remembers what happened between her and Penelope for the millionth time. She knew she shouldn’t care, knew she let Penelope go, knew the pain Penelope had caused her despite her good intentions, and yet here she was, lost within the ocean that is Penelope Park with one glance of her again. She couldn’t really be blamed, Josie had eyes, she could see how beautiful Penelope had become, if that was even possible, the wildness adding a new sense of attraction to her character. The rage of being abandoned, even though she let Penelope go, as well as the memories of the pain that Penelope caused that were being brought to the surface began to clutter Josie’s mind. It was easy, to be angry, to be hateful and resentful than to accept feelings you’d buried long ago, and didn’t have the strength to accept just yet. So that’s what Josie did, standing there as the blonde sisters talked and got to know the Salvatore students, letting her anger replace any feelings of missing Penelope, loving Penelope. 

*****  
On the other side of the clearing, Penelope was letting loose, berating the two brothers and their idiocy that led to their capture. Really though, Penelope was trying anything to stop her thoughts going toward the doe eyed brunette who still, even if Penelope had yet to accept it, had a hold on Penelope’s heart. Penelope did a good job keeping her attention on the brothers, but she would be lying if she said she couldn’t feel the burn of Josie’s gaze on her skin as she spoke. Once the gaze was gone, Penelope allowed herself to look over briefly, as she felt the breath get stolen from her lips. There stood Josie, the selfless one, looking even more beautiful and even cuter than Penelope could ever remember. Her clothes seemed to fit her perfectly, and Penelope couldn’t help the way her eyes travelled over Josie’s body, her cheeks getting a tad hotter at the way her eyes were drawn down to Josie’s legs, her body, and her face so perfectly pouted in every way. And those eyes, god those eyes, a glorious chocolate brown Penelope was glad to indulge in, even if it was selfish of her. She knew she had left Josie, knew what had happened between them after the break up was not all civil and kind hearted, and yet now, with the help of Eris, she also saw and could address the equal hurt Josie’s words had caused her too. Looking back at the brothers now arguing playfully between them and the the two blonde sisters laughing and getting along with the Salvatore students, Penelope knew she had people she had to protect now, things to loose. So Penelope, standing there, made the decision to go back to the old rules she set for herself, rules that made sure she kept her distance from Josie Saltzman, and kept her heart safe behind high walls. 

Turning back and breaking up the brothers argument, their bubble on the side is burst when Skye yells across the clearing. 

“Come on Penelope, weren’t you gunna come over here and say hello to your old classmates?” she says, a smirk of challenge on her face, as Penelope hardens her gaze and looks indifferently back at the girl. Penelope made sure to not look towards Josie, yet the eyes of the students on her, Josie’s eyes burning her again, were causing her breathing to get shallower and her sight to get blurry. Mason noticed it first, his brows furrowing as he mind links Danny, his eyes softening in understanding, both of them not knowing what to do to fix it. 

“Hey Peez!” says MG, a massive smile on his face as he waved at a stoic Penelope, the ice in her gaze hiding the panic at seeing everyone again. Just before the group had time to realise Penelope’s growing panic, the teens heard a loud crash before the clearing was plunged in momentary black smoke. 

Once the smoke cleared, there stood a girl within the middle of the clearing, a flowing black dress sitting snug on her figure as her piercing grey eyes took in the sight of the Salvatore students as well as her friends. Eris looked ethereally dangerous, a wild look to her hair and a regal stoicism to her features that left the clearing speechless. The silence was broken when she suddenly turned to Penelope, disappearing and reappearing by her side in a plume of smoke, similar to how Penelope entered the clearing to begin with. The students watched as she shielded Penelope from their gaze and began to whisper words of comfort the group couldn’t hear. Mason and Danny shared a look of relief at the presence of Eris, the only one out of them who could calm Penelope down in any situation. Meanwhile Josie watched as the gorgeous girl with wild red hair blocked Penelope from view, her closeness to the raven haired girl irking Josie in ways she wishes it wouldn’t. She couldn’t help the twist in her gut at the sight of the obviously beautiful girl acting so comfortable with Penelope. Josie, about to unconsciously whisper out a fire spell, was stopped by Hope’s hand on her arm, forcing Josie to look at her instead as Hope whispered for her to calm herself. Of course, leave it to Penelope to cause Josie’s emotions and sense of control to go haywire. Summer, sensing the tension, tries to bring Penelope and Eris back to the group. 

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. And where the hell have you been?” Summer asks, as Eris turns around with a wide smile, walking forward and away from Penelope, albeit only slightly. 

“Ah, well I’ve always had a flair for dramatics, and besides, whilst you idiots decided to get captured and have friendship circle time with the students here, I was doing something much smarter” Eris says, twirling a knife in one hand. Danny scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

“You? Smart? Please Eris don’t make jokes like that, it’s an insult to geniuses everywhere” he says, the blonde sisters laughing as Penelope snickers just a tad, thankful that Eris was here and was able to give her a sense of comfort, and something to focus on other than the beauty that uniquely belongs to her ex. Eris merely smirks at the joke, happy to see her friends so at ease with the Salvatore students already. 

“As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, whilst you were here I was at the Salvatore school, having a lovely discussion with an Alaric Saltzman” says Eris, before Josie, already not liking the girl (definitely not due to her closeness with Penelope), stepped foreword and crossed her arms. 

“What the hell did you want with my dad?” She says, so focused on the red head she didn’t catch the way Penelope’s eyes widened slightly and her breath caught at Josie’s voice. God, Penelope didn’t think she could miss a voice like she missed this, hearing it was like a breath of fresh air after travelling through fields of pollution and Penelope ached to hear more. That being said, she was quick to compose herself and keep her eyes off Josie, using her reaction as more motivation to keep herself far away from the girl. Eris, always watching those around her, was quick to catch Penelope’s short lived reaction, and saved that information for a later date. 

“Easy there bambi eyes, I was merely talking with him about how we want to help catch this creature on your school grounds, before he ever so kindly gave us rooms to stay in while we’re here to help” Eris replies to Josie, now dangling three pairs of keys from the tip of the knife in her hand. Lizzie snickered at the nickname given to her sister, yelling out as Josie nudged her for finding it funny. The new group of teens began talking excitedly between themselves at the idea of getting to live like proper teenagers for once. 

“Silence” says Eris calmly, as the rest of the group are quick to listen to her, even Penelope, who appeared to walk closer to her friends to hear Eris more clearly. “We are to be on our best behaviour, and so no fighting, you got that?” The group nod as Eris gives keys to Skye and Mason. “Mason and Danny, you two will share, as will Skye and Summer, which means I have you all to myself green eyes” Eris purrs teasingly, her eyes on Penelope who simply laughs and shakes her head. 

“As long as I don’t have to hear your god awful shower singing, I guess I can tolerate your presence” says Penelope back, as Eris merely scoffs and crosses her arms. 

“Please, you know you love my free concerts in the morning love” she says, as Penelope rolls her eyes and prepares to respond. 

“Alright alright Jesus you two, Eris has been here for literally two minutes, do you ever give it a rest?” Skye says, as Penelope and Eris merely look at Skye and smile widely. 

“Nope” they say in unison, “now, off to bed with us all, oh, and it was a pleasure to meet you Salvatore students, but I think we’ll save proper introductions for tomorrow morning” says Eris, before she flicks her wrist and makes her entire group disappear in plumes of smoke, seemingly putting them directly into their beds.

The Salvatore students looked at each other with wide eyes, all of them shocked at the new arrivals and return of Penelope Park. All of them, though confused, were excited to meet the new arrivals properly and maybe get closer to catching and killing the creature they’ve been searching for, for good. Hope, Kaleb and MG were thankful in their own ways, because they had one of their best friends back, and were looking forward to catching up with the raven haired witch. 

“Well, that was an interesting evening to say the least, but I think that Eris girl had a good idea in getting some sleep” says Hope, as Kaleb nods in agreement, his eyes already heavy. 

“I don’t know about y’all, but I’m getting as much sleep as I can in prep for the impending shit show tomorrow” says Kaleb before he vampire runs off to bed, MG following swiftly behind. Hope yawned too, as Lizzie tried not to watch the rise of her chest, looking away with reddening cheeks. Landon looked between the two before smiling resignedly and taking Hope’s hand, an action unmissed by Lizzie. 

“Before we get some sleep, could we maybe talk?” Landon asks Hope, who, with dread in her heart, nodded her head as they both walked away, Hope turning back to glimpse Lizzie one last time before heading out of sight. Lizzie didn’t look their way, instead choosing to push her feelings back and focus on a distraught Jose who seemed lost in her own thoughts. Lizzie threw an arm around Josie’s shoulder and led her back to her room to get some sleep, trying not to think of Hope and Landon doing gods knows what together this late. 

Meanwhile, Josie’s mind was racing fast, thoughts of the day unrelenting. Penelope was back, and as beautiful as ever. She was back with a group of people who she seemed quite close with, and a regal, powerful girl who she joked and teased with, seemed comfortable with, was sharing a room with…no. Josie wouldn’t let her own assumptions best her, but seeing the way they interacted left Josie’s stomach burning, her eyes hardening, and that anger from before only growing larger and larger. But what really irked Josie the most, what was keeping her awake whilst the other were sleeping, was that Josie’s eyes were drawn back to Penelope despite how hard Josie tried to stop herself. 

And Penelope didn’t lock eyes with Josie once….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for taking so long to update, please don’t kill me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, like and comment, any feedback is nice! Please comment if you want me to continue and are genuinely interested in the story cus we love not having belief in our own creations aHA :,)


	7. Hot Chocolate and Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Penelope kills Alyssa Chang (almost)

In their rooms for the night, it was only when Eris closed the door behind her and drew a quick silencing and protection sigil that Penelope seemed to sag against the door, leaning her head back against it. Letting go of the cold façade, dropping the act of indifference, Penelope resembled less of the tightly wound fist when she first entered the gates and instead looked somewhat calmer, more at peace. It would be easy to say that was all, that Penelope and Eris both peacefully went into their beds and slept:

But that would be a lie. 

Because Eris knew that the droop of Penelope’s shoulders meant little, and there was a wild tempest brewing within her eyes. Quickly whispering out a few words, suddenly the girls were dressed in the softest of cotton, beds wrapped in the finest of linen, and a grand chandelier was now hanging from the ceiling. Penelope, momentarily, ignored the storm long enough to see the change of the room’s décor, as she looked to Eris now lounging on a new crimson couch and tilted her head with a frown. Eris simply smiled and moved her hand in a carefree way, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. 

“What? Can’t a girl enjoy a little bit of luxury?” She says, her lips grinning as Penelope simple shook her head and, with a soft smile, went and sat against the head of her bed, thankful that as a witch, with a simple flick of her wrist, her belonging were unpacked and put away, alongside Eris’.

“Putting away my things too? My my little raven, you do have some manners after all it seems” Eris says in mock awe, Penelope letting out a groan before chucking a pillow quicker than Eris had time to prepare herself for, it smacking her right in the face. 

“Shut it dæmon” says Penelope, before Eris, as fast as quicksilver, suddenly pounced on an unsuspecting Penelope, her eyes now black save for the piercing red pupils honed in on Penelope’s throat. 

“Careful little raven, if it is a dæmon’s name you utter, then a dæmon you shall meet indeed” Eris says, her tone of voice now a few octaves lower. Anyone else would begin to shake, get wide eyes. Anyone else would try to struggle free. Anyone else who was smart enough would be very very afraid. But Penelope wasn’t anyone else, and she simply began to laugh, before claw like nails found their way to her throat, Eris’ eyes a darker crimson than before. 

“You should start fearing me now little raven, I am Eris Alein Georgiana Shadowwalker, wielder of the night sky, ruler of the Strong holds, heir to the Three Heats throne-“

“You’re also awfully heavy for a dæmon, so if you would be so kind” says Penelope, meeting the red eyed stare with a gaze of her own, one filled with mirth, warmth, and, much to Eris’ delight, no fear at all. 

Eris laughed as her eyes went back to their normal shade of grey, getting off of Penelope, albeit rather slowly, and opting to sit next to her against the headboard of the bed, Penelope dragging herself back up to sit by her side, shoulder to shoulder. 

“One of these days green eyes that lack of fear will cause you a great deal of trouble” Eris says, her head turning to take in the beauty of Penelope in a more peaceful state. Penelope shrugged in response, smirking as she looked back at Eris. 

“You cause me enough trouble as it is Eris, whatever else comes is child’s play in comparison to you” Penelope replies, as Eris simply smiles wider.  
“It truly has been a pleasure” Eris says in return, her gaze turning soft as Penelope looses herself to the tempest once again, her eyes not truly here, but on a journey through memories imprinted in her mind since entering these gates. 

She was back here, after all this time, and it felt…weird. It was not the cliché feeling of coming home again, this isn’t a movie after all, but it was like everything was the same, and yet different at the same time. The forest that Penelope would never admit used to scare her now made her feel nothing, the presence of Lizzie no longer stoking a fire of insults and hard truths within her mind, and sometimes mouth. The darkness of the halls once nothing now a hidden well of untapped potential. Everything the same, and yet different. There was one constant however, one thing that hadn’t changed in the year and a bit since she’d gone. One thing that still caused the same storm to brew within Penelope’s mind. 

A storm named Josie Saltzman. 

She was as beautiful as Penelope remembered, though something in her eyes spoke of new depths, the way she held herself was stronger, taller. No longer hiding, Josie and her sister appeared as equals, both stronger individually as well as together. See, whilst Josie was obvious in her staring, Penelope had learnt the subtle ways of watching. Penelope’s eyes saw no one, and yet she watched everyone. Watched the way Hope and Lizzie seemed drawn together like magnets. Watched the way MG and Kaleb’s eyes brightened at the sight of Penelope, a sentiment Penelope hid well but felt just the same. Penelope watched as Landon, within his mind, gave up the girl he loved because she no longer loved him. Penelope watched them all, understood them all, but Penelope could never understand Josie in the same way. There were sides of her she kept to herself, ideas, memories, feelings, perhaps that was what drew Penelope to her the first time they met. But Josie never hid her gaze from Penelope, even if she was staring in love, hurt, sadness, anger, god the anger, she made sure Penelope could see it all. Josie was blatant in her staring tonight too, except this time her stares gave away nothing, and this left Penelope anxious. It couldn’t be helped that Josie still had such a strong hold on her, after all, despite what Penelope tried to tell herself, her heart still went soft for her brown eyes and pouted lips, yet Penelope knew she had to keep a distance. Knew that once she let herself fall back into Josie’s hurricane she wouldn’t leave, she wouldn’t want to leave. Penelope already knew the help her and her team could bring to the Salvatore students search for the creature, but Penelope also knew the danger that follows them too. Letting Josie back in was a weakness Penelope couldn’t afford, because she had her team to protect. She had Eris to protect. And Penelope knew the moment Josie was in danger, she wouldn’t hesitate to put Josie’s life above her own. And that may have been fine before, but she needed to protect the others now too. So Penelope knew she needed to distance herself from Josie, distance her heart from the feelings she knew hadn’t gone away, because falling for her again would be like escorting Josie down to deaths door, and Penelope wanted to protect Josie the best way she could: even if that was from behind her walls of stone. Penelope was bought out of her musings and hardened gaze by Eris’s voice, softly reaching Penelope’s ears. 

“You want to tell me about that girl, green eyes?” Eris says, as Penelope looks startled, eyes wide and cheeks blushing.

“What girl?” Says Penelope, the ice in her tone mere water to Eris. 

“The girl with the doe eyes, the one you look at as though you’ve just remembered what it is to breathe again” she replies, a tinge of jealousy not noticed by Penelope in her tone. But Eris knew Penelope was not hers, and had accepted that when she had accepted her as the closest person in her life.  
Still…a girl could dream.

“I-how did-“ Penelope’s cheeks got redder as she looked at Eris with wider eyes. Eris merely chuckled and, leaning her head back, smirked. 

“Do not forget who taught you how to watch those around you so effortlessly Penelope love” Eris replies, before her smile softens and she takes Penelope’s hand. “So, tell me about her.” 

Penelope sighs and smiles, shaking her head at Eris. “You need to stop getting me to spill all my secrets dæmon”. Eris mock pouts in return. 

“But where would be the fun in that” she says, as Penelope let’s out a sorrow tinged laugh, her eyes holding the promise of a tale with much sadness hidden in its words. Eris wasn’t Penelope’s best and closest friend because of the teasing or the jokes, no, Eris was the closest to Penelope because of their commonalities, their shared experiences, all the laughs and sobs and pain, god the pain. They were similar, like drawn to like, and both understood and cared for each other in ways many never would experience themselves, their bond with their team strong, yes, but their bond with each other? Well…that bond was impenetrable. 

“It’s a long story…” Penelope says, a final wall. But Eris was anything but chaos walking, and had a habit of breaking things in her way. 

“It’s a long night” she says simply, her thumb brushing the back of Penelope’s, and just like that, Penelope began to tell Eris her story, her romance, her tragedy, right from the beginning. 

*****

In another room down the halls, the night was privy to more late truths and conversations, this one in particular including Hope and Landon. Hope felt her heart get heavy as she sat on Landon’s bed, waiting for him to start talking, the silence deafening. She knew this would be the night she let Landon go, knew this was her opportunity, her time, yet looking up into Landon’s eyes, rather than seeing sadness, all she saw was pity. 

“Look, Hope, you teach everyone to believe in themselves, teach them to fight, and stick up for what they want, that’s who you are, and it’s beautiful…you’re beautiful..” Landon starts, pacing up and down the room trying to find a way to say this without messing up. Hope looked on, confused at the look in his eye and the mumble of words from his lips. 

“Landon, hey, you asked me here to talk remember? What is it you wanted to tell me?” Hope says softy, as Landon crosses his arms and looks at Hope with a determined look in his eye. 

“I wanted to tell you that you’re a coward Hope” Landon gets out, his tone soft and yet still Hope looked at him like she’d been slapped, eyes wide and confused even more. 

“I-what? Where is this-“ says Hope before Landon cuts her off.

“You’re a coward Hope…because you don’t practice what you teach.” Landon finishes, his eyes soft, and Hope, looking up, finally understands what this talk is all about. 

Landon knows. 

“Landon, I’m so-“

“Lizzie huh?” Interrupts Landon, a smile on his lips as he watched Hope, for the first time in a while in his presence, blush and struggle to speak. Landon simply laughed quietly before sitting down next to Hope and holding her hand. 

“Landon I’m so sorry, I never meant for this to happen it just…” Hope trails off as Landon squeezes her hand in his, shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry too, for trying to fix something that hasn’t been the same in a while, and for not asking you how you felt a lot sooner” Landon says softly, as Hope feels tears start in her eyes. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you, I still don’t” says Hope, tears falling now as Landon looks at her and wraps his arms around her in comfort, stopping his own tears from falling. 

“It would hurt more for me to watch you let the girl you like find happiness with someone else, without at least being able to try yourself’ Landon replies lowly, fresh tears soaking into his shirt as Hope moves back slightly to look up at the boy she loved, but was not in love with. 

“We had it good though right?” Hope says, as Landon smiles and falls back on his bed. 

“We definitely had it good. And the sex ohhh my god-“ Landon says teasingly, Hope hitting Landon’s leg as she snorts. 

“I mean, we were pretty good at that too huh?” Hope returns with the same level of humour, Landon laughing and nodding his head before sitting back up and throwing an arm around Hope’s shoulders. 

“Can you do me a favour? Can we not tell anyone, about this, about breaking up, not yet anyways. I still…I need time to think about the whole Saltzman situation” Hope asks, as Landon simply smiles a little and nods his head. 

“Of course, anything for you.” He says, as Hope gives him one last smile and leaves the room, getting into her bed and crying salted tears, trying not to think of the boy also letting a few tears fall in his own bed, before wiping them and smiling a little to himself. 

“Go get em Hope” 

****

Meanwhile Josie and Lizzie were sleeping together for the night, both of them silent, their minds racing, one thinking of a certain tribred and the others mind desperately trying to bury any memories of her dangerously beautiful ex, as well as bury thoughts of her and her new “roommate” alone. Together. For what seems to be a long time. Not to mention that this new roommate was undeniably ethereal, high cheekbones, piercing eyes, full lips and dark, kohl lined lashes. She looked as though she was the sheer embodiment of sin, all long legs, swaying walk and eyes that draw you in and never let you leave. Her and Penelope seemed like they were close, but how close that was is what was keeping Josie up all night. Her and Lizzie had stayed up before hand, Josie getting Lizzie to open up about her new found feelings for Hope. Josie tried, and failed, to convince Lizzie to stop seeing Sebastian, a boy who wasn’t even around enough to be called Lizzie’s boyfriend or anything of the sort. Lizzie’s excuse was that she enjoyed his company but Jose saw through it, saw the girl scared of being rejected by the one thing she truly longs for. She dropped it however, opting to let Lizzie sleep and figure this out for herself, willing to listen when Lizzie was ready to talk properly, or act on her feelings. So Josie was awake, alone, thinking of Penelope, who was also alone. With a girl. Alone. In a room alone with a girl. A beautiful girl. Alone in a room with-  
No.  
Josie shut her eyes right, trying hard to stop the obsessive thoughts of her ex. Since the shock of the return of a certain raven haired girl, Josie had time in bed to think more on her feelings, on feelings she’d tried to push down and repress before, which had only lead to the girl leaving, the pain of watching her fall into her sisters shadow too much to bare. Josie couldn’t be that girl again, she wasn’t that girl again, not anymore. Since fighting and winning against the dark sides of herself, Josie was in a much better place, and thinking hard she couldn’t help the fact that she wanted (perhaps even needed) to have Penelope back in her life. So Josie came up with her own plans that night, plans to try and get to know Penelope’s new friends. To get to know Penelope again too, maybe even become friends. But Josie was not as naïve as before, and she wasn’t about to give her heart away to the girl again either. (Not yet, anyways). 

So Josie, with a sense of purpose, finally got to sleep, readying herself for the day ahead. 

*****

The next morning came quicker than most of the students expected, Alaric calling an early assembly, and as the students gathered in the hall, the students from last night sitting together in a row, there was no way to ignore the new found buzz in the air. As said before, news spread like wildfire, and the knowledge that there were some new students was causing a sea of noise. Not only that, but making it worse was the collective smiles and flustered faces of the students waiting for the old head witch in charge Penelope Park to make her grand entrance into the hall once again. MG, Kaleb and Hope, sitting beside each other, weren’t exempt from the buzz, all three of them excited to see and finally talk to Penelope for the first time in a while. Lizzie looked over and noticed that, despite sitting beside each other, Hope didn’t have Landon’s arm around her. Regardless, the both of them seemed much more at ease next to each other, both of them smiling, and Lizzie couldn’t help thinking their talk last night must of gone well, nor could she help the feeling in her gut that came along with that thought. Lizzie’s breath caught when Hope suddenly turned her head, her eyes meeting Lizzie’s and holding them captive in her gaze. Hope’s eyes were the prettiest things Lizzie thinks she’s ever seen, and she felt herself staring. Hope, for her part, was not faring any better, openly looking at Lizzie since her talk with Landon the night before. Hope’s eyes wandered over the contours of Lizzie’s face, falling to her lips and gazing there with a kind of reckless abandon, Lizzie feeling her cheeks getting warm at the gaze, before smirking under the attention and choosing to look away, leaving Hope shaking herself back to the present, whilst simultaneously wishing to go back to their shared gaze again and again. Landon, smirking behind his hand, nudged Hope and winked which caused her to blush and hit his am. Lizzie saw, of course she did, and looked away quickly, trying to remind herself that Hope was taken (to Lizzie’s knowledge) and that these shared looks meant nothing (but of course they meant something.) Josie looked between the two and grinned, leaning back to whisper into Lizzie’s ear. 

“A second longer and you might’ve out gazed me and Penelope dear sister” she says with a giggle, Lizzie huffing and crossing her arms, ignoring the way her cheeks heated up. 

A cough alerted the room to Alaric, who stood at his podium, as a hushed silence fell over the room, his mouth opening to speak.  
“As you are all probably already aware, we have six new students joining the school today. Whilst they are here to help locate and track the creature plaguing the school grounds, they’re also teens who need the chance of a normal life. So, we will be doing our best to make them feel welcome and normal here, they help us, we help them. But enough from me, since I know you want to meet them, I’ll let them introduce themselves” Alaric says, before 4 students, two platinum blondes and a pair of rugged boys entered the hall and stood alongside Alaric. Danny stepped forward and introduced himself first, a dashing smile earning him a few blushes from both the men and women of the school. Mason simply grunted out his name and nodded his head. Skye and Summer introduced themselves next, both of them wearing matching shirts and smiles. Alaric looked between the four before frowning and turning to Mason. 

“Where’s Eris and-“

“Sorry we’re late” rings out a voice of pure velvet, the students turning their heads and drinking in the sight of the girl who must have been Eris, her red hair flowing around her like dragons fire, her eyes taking in the room, and sticking a tad longer on a certain brunette in the second row, her own hardened gaze meeting hers, before Eris went back to taking in the rest of the students. The room was silent again, the girl seemingly having stolen the ability to speak from most of the students. The silence was dragged on when Penelope entered behind the taller girl, and god Josie didn’t think she could remember how to function. Penelope donned her old skirt and white shirt, a red choker on her neck and a silver necklace dangling perfectly between her chest, a few extra buttons left undone that had Josie’s eyes darkening at the sight. Her eyes were icy, the green spark of youth squashed under a curtain of icy steel. Her hair was left slightly unkept, unlike how she used to wear it, her lips a shade darker than their old shade, and this darker picture of the green eyed girl left the hall speechless and flustered once again. It seemed as though Penelope had done the impossible, and become even more beautiful in her absence. Josie watched as toned tan legs sauntered to join Eris before they both walked up onto the stage, arm in arm, looking to the students with matching grins of promised trouble. 

“Late night you two?” asks Skye, a tease to her voice as she glances quickly at the brunette sitting ahead, watching her gaze stuck on Penelope (and her very beautiful…necklace), hardening at the insinuation. Eris simply smirks whilst Penelope rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, getting used to the stares and presence of everyone, but calmer than she was yesterday. 

“Mmm late night, soft whisperings,” starts Eris as she moves Penelope’s hair behind her ear, her finger tips dancing on the skin of her neck, “delicate hands-“

“And a spider that had you screaming” adds Penelope, her smirk wide as Eris scoffs and crosses her arms, her eyes narrowing at Penelope, before she saunters closer. 

“Shame it wasn’t you causing me to scream little raven” Eris purrs, Penelope’s cheeks a tad pinker to those close enough (Josie was not), before she sauntered her own self closer. Josie looked at the interaction with fire in her eyes, her finger nails digging hard enough into her palm to draw blood. Jealousy coursed through her, consuming her, taking over her mind as the whisperings of a fire spell were inches from her lips. Josie winced, looking down and noticing the small scratch she had inflicted on herself, bringing her back from causing the worst first impression to ever exist. Josie hates feeling this way, and yet she couldn’t help it, watching this devilish girl flirt so blatantly with Penelope, their eyes sharing a glimmer of comfort and mirth that comes from being close. Josie hated how she wished to be the one meeting that gaze, and Josie hated that she had to place some blame on herself for not being in that position. Summer, noticing Josie’s inner turmoil and almost tasting the smoke in the air at her fire filled gaze, coughed and stepped forward, flicking the foreheads of both girls and causing them to wince and step apart. 

“No. Not today, today you behave. I mean for god sake you two, do you ever think to take a break?” Summer sighs out, the students watching on with wide eyes, as the two girls narrowed their eyes at summer. 

“But where would be the fun in that?” they said in unison, eyes glinting as they looked to each other, before Alaric cleared his throat. 

“Well, it seems no introductions were needed for those two, everyone, you remember Penelope Park” says Alaric, as a few of Penelope’s old followers began to cheer for her return, their noise dying down at Penelope’s lack of response, her gaze hard again as she looked to the noise makers. The two blondes snickered behind their hands at Penelope’s quick dismissal of the students, before falling quiet as Penelope turned her gaze to them. Where Penelope looked, silence followed. Suddenly, a girl called Alyssa Chang stood up with wide eyes, staring in awe at Eris. 

“My god,” she says, eyes scanning the red head, “you’re-I mean you’re Erin Alein Geor-“ but before she could finish Penelope was behind the girl, grabbing into shadows flowing around her hands and bringing out a dagger to Alyssa’s throat as the rest of the teens looked on with hardened eyes, Eris shaking slightly. 

“Do not utter her name” Penelope says, her voice low and emotionless, as Alyssa, knowing the reason for such a commotion, blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. 

“I forgot, oh gosh I am so sorry I didn’t mean-“ she starts before Penelope interrupts, bringing down her dagger and tucking it into her skirt. 

“Don’t be so careless again. You never say the full name” Penelope says, walking back to Eris and holding her shoulders, whispering to her and getting the shaking to stop as Eris turns and leaves the room, Penelope’s hand tightly in her own, dragging her out with her. Mason looked out to the students shocked faces, as Skye steps forward, a sudden seriousness to her features. 

“That warning goes out to all of you, even if you learn it, you never, ever, say her full name. Because the next time we hear it about to be said” she says, a violent grin spreading her lips, “we will not show the same mercy.” 

And with that the group left, leaving the Salvatore students faces pale, eyes wide and Alyssa Chang shaking slightly at the whole ordeal. Alaric looked around and wondered to himself who the hell he had just let walk in through his gates. 

*****

Penelope and Eris were sitting in the library, Eris’ shaking stopping long ago, as both girls simply sat and composed themselves in silence. The rest of the group had left to scope out the are for clues, giving the two girls the space they needed to breathe. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Eris began to laugh, Penelope not being able to stop from joining in, both girls calming at the peace they found together. Eris stopped laughing first and looked at Penelope, noticing the way she was dressed, legs on show for the first time in a while.  
“Dressing up nice for your girl huh Park?” teases Eris, as Penelope simply smiles at the slightest mention of Josie’s name. 

“She probably didn’t even notice, in case you forgot the whole story time we had last night, I told her I loved her, she never said it back, she never stopped me from leaving blah blah blah” says Penelope dejectedly, Eris simply smirking in response. 

“Oh little raven, I think she noticed much more than you think” her memories replaying the way Josie’s eyes had dilated, her pulse quickening, at the sight of the raven haired girl entering the hall. She also couldn’t help but notice the way she stared at Eris like she wanted to kill her for being so close to Penelope, a feisty little devil that one. Snake in rodents skin. 

“She’s not much of the Bambi that I first assumed her to be huh?” says Eris intrigued, as Penelope simply laughed and shook her head. 

“Oh no, no” Penelope replies, smile soft at the thought of the brunette girl and what she could do, “you have no idea” 

Penelope gets up, turning to Eris and telling her to stay put while she went to get her a glass of chamomile tea, Eris’ favourite drink (though she’d tell you it’s red wine). Eris simply nodded and rested in the library, happy for the solitude Penelope knew when to provide her, as she thought of a certain green eyed witch and sighed. 

A girl could certainly dream indeed. 

In the kitchen meanwhile, Josie was preparing herself a hot chocolate, reaching for the sugar as Penelope walked in, and froze at the sight. There was the girl she swore not to get close to, reaching for some god damn sugar; her shirt riding up and exposing toned skin just aching to be painted on, Penelope’s lips seeming like the perfect kind of material for the job. Josie hadn’t noticed Penelope there, drinking in the sight of her and those adorable space buns, the tight tank topped shirt, and those shorts, god those shorts should be illegal. Whilst she was beautiful in her own right it was the littler things that made Penelope’s heart swoon. The way she nibbled on her bottom lip when she concentrated, the way her eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas when she did simple magic, bringing the sugar to herself through the air. Penelope knew she was a goner the moment she saw her here, being Josie, making a hot chocolate. Penelope knew she said to keep her distance, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends right? (Wrong, oh so very wrong) Penelope, much alike to Josie, missed having Josie’s presence in her life, missed her, missed all of her. Penelope, listening to Eris’ words from last night, began to step closer. 

_“Life and time waits for no one little raven. Sometimes you need to stop watching and start living, sometimes all you need to do, is be brave enough to try again” ___

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Hey Jojo” said a soft voice from behind Josie, a voice Josie could recognise in a crowded room, and Josie, in her panic at the interaction, proceeded to spill sugar all over herself and the floor, tripping and falling down in a heap of sugary powdered mess. Penelope tried, she really did, to stay composed, but when Josie sneezed Penelope couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping her lips, giggling at the girl below her now a blushing flustered mess. 

“Oh Jojo,” says Penelope, finally composing herself and, with a flick of her wrist, tidying up Josie’s mess, turning silently and starting to make not just a chamomile tea, but a hot chocolate too. Josie calmed herself enough to get up, her eyes falling on Penelope and following the map of her features as though she was painting a portrait within her mind, an imprint to hang on the gallery uniquely there for Penelope and Penelope alone. Penelope tried to calm her breathing, the heat of Josie’s gaze now a burning inferno when so close. Penelope simply worked in silence, prepping and making the drinks without making much of a sound at all. Josie watched mesmerised as the girl crafted the drinks with precision, her hands delicate on the counter. Josie wished for those hands on her skin, and she blushed at the onslaught of images now in her mind, memories of long nights and wandering hands. Penelope finished the drinks and, deciding Josie wasn’t going to reply to her, turned to hide the disappointment in her eyes, the hurt that she should have seen coming. She placed Josie’s hot chocolate on the counter and started to walk out before Josie reached out and touched Penelope’s wrist, snapping her hand back as though it was burnt quickly after. Penelope turned and saw Josie, nibbling on her bottom lip, before breathing out and looking Penelope right in the eyes. 

“I-“ starts Josie, furrowing her brows and biting her lip harder in frustration at not being able to get the words out right. Penelope simply stood there, silent as a shadow, watching Josie as her eyes got soft and her head tilted. The head tilt was what did it, that adorable head tilt Penelope does when she is intrigued or amused, and Josie began to smile softly at the girl ahead. “I misse…I’m glad you’re back” she finishes, as Penelope smiles and nods, turning and walking out of the kitchen and back to Eris, a smile on her face growing bigger and bigger as she reached the library. Friends, thought Penelope, friends seemed like a good idea (it definitely wasn’t but who can blame the girl). 

Josie shook herself of the affect Penelope had on her, glad she had managed to utter something to the girl. Friends didn’t seem like a far away dream after all. Josie took a sip of her hot chocolate as her eyes widened and warm smile found place on her features. 

Hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon, just the way Josie liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, one of the longer ones I’ve written! Leave kudos if you wish loves. Please do comment if you like it and want me to continue, or wanna give me plot ideas that I might add in who knows! 
> 
> Comment and tell me if you liked it and want more I guess cus I have no faith in myself ahA 
> 
> aaaand yeah, stay hydrated loves!


	8. Hard truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...you didn’t think it was going to stay this calm for this long did you?

Josie was sat in her room, drinking her hot chocolate with a smile on her face at the memories of how Penelope had made it for her, and remembered the way she liked it, when her room door barged open and Hope came in, determination in her eyes. She closed the door behind her, uttered a silencing spell around the room, and turned to Josie with troubled eyes. 

“Josie I think I have a crush on your sister.” Hope says plainly, as Josie merely smiles and nods her head, her eyes on Hope. 

“Well It took you long enough to realise it” replies Josie, as Hope looks at her, mouth agape, a blush on her cheeks. 

“I-how did you-“Hope splutters out as Josie merely laughs and pats her bed for Hope to sit down on. 

“If the longing looks and heart eyes weren’t enough of a hint, the way I know you is. I saw the way your first instinct at any sign of danger was to protect Lizzie, not Landon, not yourself, Lizzie.” Josie says, Hope nodding her head before sighing and flopping down on Josie’s bed face first, letting out a groan into Josie’s bed sheets. 

“What am I going to do Josie? I can’t stop thinking about her, and her eyes, and the snarky comments and the way her clothes fit just right and that stupidly perfect way she styles her hair in any style and-“ Hope is cut off when Josie starts to laugh, before her eyes turn to Hope as Hope sits up to be next to Josie. 

“You’re also dating Landon Hope, and I don’t want you hurting him or my sister while you figure this out” Josie says, her protectiveness for her sister coming out just a tad, as Hope shakes her head and clasps her hands on her lap. 

“Me and Landon…we broke up last night” Hope says, as Josie snaps her head towards her with wide eyes. “But you can’t tell anyone yet! Okay? I still need time to think about this, and figure out if this whole connection I feel is just one sided hopefulness…” Hope says, eyes sad at the notion that all of these feelings were purely Hope’s, and that saying something to Lizzie would be a mistake beyond fixing. Josie meanwhile looked at Hope and just shook her head at how dumb both her and her sister were being in all of this. Knowing Hope was single left Josie feeling much better, as she simply shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate. 

“Of course I won’t tell anyone Hope. That being said, maybe you need to put yourself out there a little, let Lizzie know you’re interested, that you care” Josie says, as Hope smiles softly and looks down. 

“You think I might have a chance?” She whispers, as Josie smiles a knowing kind of smile and rests her hand on Hope’s shoulder. 

“I think there’s no way to know unless you try” Josie replies, as Hope, with newfound confidence, smiles and hugs Josie for the advice before turning and heading out of the door. Before leaving she turned around, forgetting another thing she’d come here to tell Josie. 

“By the way, me, you and everyone else who’s been looking into the creature are meeting up with Penelope and her team in about 10 minutes in the woods, thought you’d wanna know” Hope says, as Josie, with wide panicked eyes, shot up and scrambled to her wardrobe to look for a new outfit, that definitely wasn’t for Penelope (except of course it was). Hope simply shook her head and left the room, letting Josie do what she had to, and wondering how this meeting was going to end up. 

******

In Penelope’s room, her and Eris were already dressed and prepared, Penelope’s twin swords sheathed on her sides, Eris’s dress swapped for a pair of dark form fitting jeans and a red off the shoulder shirt, her eyes lined with kohl and her lips a dangerous shade of crimson. Penelope sat on one of the new soft cushioned armchairs now in their room, as Eris, without needing to look to notice, chucked Penelope her favourite pair of combat boots. Leaning down to tie her boots, Penelope flicked her wrist, the jacket Eris was looking for appearing on her shoulders, as both of them stood and smiled at the domestic rhythm they both had with each other. Eris let her gaze wander languidly over Penelope’s figure, Penelope herself blushing a little at the attention whilst her eyes did the same, both of them smiling and nodding in appreciation of each other’s attire. Within seconds, Eris engulfed both girls in a plume of black smoke, both of them reappearing in the forest where they would be meeting the others. Surprisingly, they were the first ones there, as Penelope looked to Eris, not able to look away as the setting sun left her hair positively glowing, her eyes a silvery hue as Eris, not able to help herself, drinks in the sight of Penelope under the suns golden rays. Eris couldn’t help the way her eyes were drawn to Penelope’s own, the warm earthy tone to them giving Eris a sense of peace no one else could. Penelope, looking into those silver eyes, felt power flow through her, a sureness that comes when both of them are together. 

“You do just have to look so delectable don’t you green eyes?” Eris purrs, stepping closer to the raven haired girl as she smiles back. 

“I could say the same to you dæmon, the moon never does you the same justice as the setting sun” Penelope says, Eris mock swooning at her words. 

“My my little raven, you flatter me” replies Eris, her own cheeks a tad red at the compliment (though she’d never admit it) “well…don’t stop flattering me on my account” she adds, as Penelope laughs and rolls her eyes. 

“I think any more compliments would go straight to your head” says Penelope, as Eris, with the grace of a panther, steps closer, her face close to Penelope’s own. 

“Ah little raven, I see the way you look at me” starts Eris, “see the way your eyes take me in, the way your cheeks blush in my presence” Eris continues, her finger tips dancing across the pulse in Penelope’s neck that seemed just a tad faster. “And besides” she says, leaning down to purr into Penelope’s ear, “we both know my heads already full of you Penelope” she finishes, Penelope taking in air and looking into Eris’ eyes with red cheeks, before they both start laughing to themselves, unaware that the rest of the students were walking towards them, witness to them laughing and smiling with Eris’ arms thrown around Penelope’s neck. And Josie, well, Josie was decidedly very pissed, and without thinking whispered out a spell that caused the earth under Eris’ feet to shift, Eris tripping and falling backwards. Josie, before she could smile to herself at this little victory, watched as Eris dragged Penelope down with her, their faces inches from each other. If that wasn’t enough, it got worse when Danny decided to open his mouth. 

“Well well well, doesn’t seeing you two in this position look familiar?” he says, as Penelope, before she could speak, is flipped and thrown under the weight of Eris, now straddling her waist and sitting up to look at Danny with humour in her eyes. 

“Please little pup, I don’t bottom for anyone” Eris replies with a wide grin on her face, Josie watching as her face gets red in anger whilst Penelope, unaware of Josie’s current state, laughs and props herself up on her forearms. 

“Oh really now? Because I distinctly remember that one time you-“ Penelope starts before Eris snaps her gaze to her and narrows her eyes, rising off Penelope and flicking her wrist so that Penelope’s mouth no longer made sound. Penelope, with wide eyes, crossed her arms as she sat on the forest floor and pouted, looking up at the rest of the group with pleading eyes. Lizzie began to laugh as she looked at the girl on the floor. 

“Now this; this is perfect, Satan can’t speak! Isis, Eris, whatever your name is, I think you might be my favourite out of the six of you” says Lizzie, as Eris grins wider and saunters over to throw an arm around Lizzie; Hope watching on with fire in her eyes and a frown on her face. 

“Mmm you enjoy taunting Penelope too I see, well, I believe this is the start of something positively wonderful” Eris replies, as Penelope, finally getting the spell gone, gets up and wipes the dirt off her ass. 

“Greaaat, wonderful, please do continue to enjoy me getting antagonised” Penelope says with a playful roll of her eyes, as Eris and Lizzie simply look to each other and smile. 

“Oh we will” they say together, as Penelope just smiles, happy to see Eris actually getting along with someone, even if it happened to be Lizzie. Josie meanwhile was looking at her sister talking to the enemy and getting even more frustrated. Logically she couldn’t be mad, after all Josie herself had had a few of her own one night stands, but that was exactly it. All they were to Josie was one night stands, meanwhile looking at Penelope and Eris, their shoulders touching and their eyes gazing at each others with a warmth saved between them both, Josie couldn’t help but think that they had something else entirely. Josie tried, she really did, not to jump to conclusions, already knowing the playful and banterous ways Danny spoke, but the teasing and the gazes, even if they were platonic (and they were of course) were still causing Josie’s blood to boil. With hardened eyes and tight lips, Josie cleared her throat, causing the attention of the group to be placed on her. Not letting herself look at Penelope, Josie simply began to speak, her tone harsher than she intended. 

“Okay, so what exactly have we been called out here for? Because it certainly isn’t to watch you two playing about in the grass” she says, Penelope having the capacity to blush a little at the insinuation, her eyes trying to find Josie’s, to convey that it wasn’t what she thought, as Josie purposely ignored the feel of Penelope’s gaze on her. Penelope, not having luck getting Josie’s attention, and trying not to let her disappointment of this show, turns and starts to catch up with Hope and Kaleb instead. Meanwhile Eris, always enjoying a little chaos, decides to turn her head to Josie and tilt it in mock introspection.

“What’s wrong with a little tumbling about among the grass? I for one find it quite…sinful” Eris purrs out, her hand purposely playing with a strand of Penelope’s hair, Penelope too caught up in a conversation with Hope and Kaleb to see the way Eris was antagonising Josie. Josie, for her part, was not amused, her eyes hardening at Eris’ growing smirk and closeness to Penelope, as she furrowed her brows in a frown and clenched her fists. Josie suddenly gets wide eyed and pale as a sultry voice suddenly spoke within her mind, a voice she knew belonged to Eris, despite her mouth not moving from that god forsaken smirk. 

_“Careful there Bambi eyes, don’t be so jealous of something you let walk away. She’s not yours, well…not anymore anyways. Besides, all’s fair in love and war, just depends if you’re brave enough to play” _goads Eris, speaking to Josie through her mind, as Josie stalked forward with a frown on her face. Penelope, looking back and realising Josie’s look of discomfort, walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, a hand Josie was quick to nudge off rather harshly. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Woah, hey, are you okay jojo?” Penelope asks, as Josie simply looks at her with cold eyes, the anger there seeping through and reminding Penelope of the times Josie would look at her the same way after their breakup. After their very brief interaction in the kitchen earlier, Penelope had hoped they were on the track to being friends, but seeing the way Josie just looked at her caused past hurt to come back. Not wanting to get hurt by the girl again, Penelope put up her walls once more, a stronger resolve not to let them break, not to let Josie see how vulnerable and weak Penelope was for her and her alone, as Josie began to speak. 

“I’m fine okay, I’m fine. Now can we please just get to why we’re actually here already” Josie says, her gaze softening a little. When her brain finally catches up with how cold her voice had been when Penelope was only asking if she was okay, Josie turned to apologise to the girl, but the damage was done, and Penelope had started to walk away from the girl, the pain in her eyes evident to Eris who, feeling a tad guilty, took Penelope’s hand in her own. Of course this made Josie’s anger come back ten fold, as she crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at the girl and her new “roommate” from hell. 

“One of the things you actually did right in all this was searching out the forest, any little fragment or weird thing you can find could actually end up being very helpful” Penelope says, her gaze hard, the warmth there from a few moments before replaced by cold steel. Josie watched as Eris seemed to look at Penelope with a somewhat sorrowful emotion in her eyes, almost as though she was sad that Penelope had to adopt such coldness when in the presence of the Salvatore students. 

“Eris and I will go scope out the furthest edges of the forest” Penelope starts, Josie feeling the jealousy within her rising again, upset she was no longer Penelope’s first choice, upset more that she was partly to blame for that. “The rest of you, split into groups of two or three and take off in different directions, whatever you find, no matter how small it might seen, you take. We meet back here in an hour.” And with that, Penelope looked at Eris who nodded her head with a soft smile, both of them disappearing within a cloud of black smoke. Danny, Mason and MG all go off together, Skye and Summer already gone, while Landon grabs a distracted Josie and drags her off with him, letting Hope and Lizzie go off alone together. Hope, with widened eyes, looked at Josie and Landon leaving with panic in her eyes, as Landon simply turned his head back and winked before him and Josie disappeared into the forestry. Lizzie herself was lost in her own thoughts, coming back to herself and noticing the somewhat thick tension in the air. Hope, avoiding Lizzie’s gaze afraid of getting lost in her eyes and doing something stupid, steps forward and points towards the only direction left. 

“Um well, I think we should be going this wa-“ starts Hope who, briefly looking to Lizzie and, getting distracted by the blue of her eyes and the way her shirt fit her torso, fails to find her footing and trips on an exposed root, falling to the floor. Lizzie, in shock, quickly runs and kneels by Hope, moving to help her up as Hope takes Lizzie’s hand, coughing a little at the wind taken out of her. 

“My angel..” says Hope slightly disoriented, as Lizzie blushes at the pet name and pulls for Hope to stand. Hope, about to put weight on her foot, winces in pain and falls back down to the floor again, leaning against the tree next to her and holding her leg. Lizzie kneels back down and brings up Hope’s jeans, looking with focus at her red ankle, as Hope at the feel of Lizzie’s hand on her leg began to blush. 

“God Hope it looks like you’ve twisted this really bad. How the hell did you even trip on that?? Even I could see it!” Lizzie says, her hand sliding up along Hope’s ankle as Hope almost chokes on air. 

“I got distracted! I think I can fix it hang on” Hope says, as she tries to lean forwards to reach her ankle, only to yelp out in pain and grab her side. Lizzie looks on with wide eyes before moving herself closer to Hope against the tree. 

“Let me help..” Lizzie says softly, using the last remnants of magic within her to heal her ankle. Realising once the ankle was healed that Lizzie had, in affect, used up all her magic, she looked up to Hope and reached a hand out hesitantly. “May I?” she says, as Hope with redder cheeks simply nods her head, not trusting herself to speak. Lizzie, deciding to be a bit bold, moves herself closer and cups Hope’s cheek in her hand, both of them looking into each other’s eyes as Hope feels Lizzie siphoning magic, a sharp gasp at the sudden closeness of the girl and the feel of her hand against her cheek. Lizzie, losing herself to the deepness and openness in Hope’s eyes, begins to absentmindedly brush her thumb against her cheek. Of course Hope could have simply healed her side herself, but having Lizzie this close, looking at her with such softness and care, she couldn’t bring herself to stop Lizzie’s wish to help. Coughing to herself and shaking her head, Lizzie takes her hand away and moves it to Hope’s side, healing her bruises there too. Once this was done, both girls stayed where they were, neither of them willing to move away from each other, as Hope gently takes Lizzie’s hand in hers and places it back on her cheek, Lizzie blushing and taking in a breath of air. 

“Thank you” Hope whispers softly, Lizzie simply smiling and shaking her head. 

“I was just doing my duty as your ‘angel’” Lizzie says teasingly as Hope buries her head in her hands, blushing as she remembers what she said. 

“God I’m sorry, I can’t believe I said that” Hope says as Lizzie moves to stand, looking down and offering Hope her hand. 

“Don’t be sorry Mikaelson” she starts, pulling Hope up, their bodies crashing slightly into each others, “I liked it” Lizzie whispers back, as both girls blush and look away shyly, deciding to actually start walking through the forest. Hope couldn’t be blamed for thinking of Lizzie’s touch over and over, nor could she (or Lizzie) be blamed for wanting nothing more than to be holding hands right about now. 

Elsewhere, Penelope and Eris were walking along the perimeter of the forest, Penelope’s gaze still hard as she stomped through the foliage. Eris looked on before deciding she couldn’t take anymore of Penelope’s bottle up feelings, sighing to herself and grabbing Penelope’s hand, sitting them both down on a fallen tree. Penelope huffed and crossed her arms, looking anywhere but at Eris. 

“I know what you’re doing and it won’t work” Penelope says, as Eris simply smiles and rubs small circles on the inside of Penelope’s arm, already working as Penelope loosens her shoulders. 

“My oh my, whatever do you mean green eyes?” Eris says, as Penelope lets out a small laugh and rests her head on Eris’ shoulder. 

“You should have seen that look in her eyes Eris, I thought we were getting better! But that look…that anger, I don’t think I can be on the receiving end of that again” Penelope starts, her eyes clouded with a dull kind of sadness. Eris furrowed her brows and cupped Penelope’s cheek in her hand. 

“Look at me Park, you are not in that place again. It seemed like you guys were getting along! Who knows, maybe today was just a bad day for our little Bambi eyes” Eris tries to say, Penelope simply shrugging and standing up. 

“Whatever it was, I can’t let myself get distracted trying to fix whatever it is still between us” replies Penelope, as Eris stays on the tree, legs crossed. 

“You still feel something for her don’t you?” Eris asks tentatively, pushing the tiny bit of disappointment down far enough that it was ignorable, as Penelope turned and looked at Eris with unshed tears in her eyes. Eris got up quickly, wrapping her arms around the girl and holding her close.

“Since being back here, I can’t get her out of my head, I can’t help myself from wanting to be close to her and it hurts” Penelope whispers into the crook of Eris’ neck, as Eris simply holds the girl and makes her feel safe. “It hurts because if she gets close, I wouldn’t stop her from saying or looking at me however she wished. I wouldn’t stop her from breaking me and I-Eris I don’t know what would be left if she did.”

“Oh Penelope,” Eris says, pain in her voice at Penelope’s hurt whispers, as she holds her tighter against her chest. “Maybe that might happen, and if it does damn it Penelope you know I’ll be right here to pick up all those pieces and stitch them back one by one just like I did the day you ended up on my estate. But maybe, if you’re brave, you can make it work?” Eris says, as Penelope shakes her head violently and whispers against Eris’ skin. 

“But I can’t? Can’t you see? I have to protect the others, Danny and Summer and the rest, I have to be strong and level headed for them. For you. I can’t let something happen to you either Eris I won’t. Don’t you see? Letting myself hope for something with Josie is a distraction I can’t afford. She makes me weak Eris and I can’t be, not now. I can’t…I can’t” Penelope says lowly, wiping her tears and letting the wall of ice fall into her eyes again. 

“Okay little raven, okay” Eris says, her eyes sorrowful as Penelope turns and begins to scout the area again, Eris following suit. Watching Penelope break down, albeit briefly, like she just had left Eris with a strong sense of purpose on what she had to do. If Penelope wasn’t going to fight for Josie, maybe Eris needed to convince a certain doe eyed brunette to start fighting for Penelope instead. 

*****

After an hour had past, the group of students began to make their way back to the clearing, Landon and Josie there first, followed quickly by Skye and Summer and then eventually the rest of the group, save for Penelope and Eris. Hope and Lizzie came in all shy smiles and lingering gazes, as Josie turned to Landon and mouthed “hopeless” to him, causing him to laugh and shake his head. Hope, noticing the laugh, narrowed her eyes and stalked her way over to them, Landon saying something that caused Hope to blush. Lizzie, not knowing what Landon knew, nor that him and Hope had broken up, felt slapped with the reminder that in her mind Hope was taken, leaving a cold rush to flow over her. Lizzie felt stupid, angry at herself for feeling like the touches and moments meant something (but of course, they did). Unwilling to keep her anger contained, she projected some of her anger at Hope, angry that Hope had looked at her the way she did. Was it all a game to her? Was she laughing at Lizzie on the inside? It was insecure thoughts like these which led Lizzie to harden her gaze and refuse to meet Hope’s eye. Hope meanwhile, watching Lizzie ignore and give her such an icy reception, began to think that maybe Lizzie thought their sudden closeness was a mistake. Hence both girls, frustrated at themselves, buried and tried to forget the touches and gazes from earlier (and this definitely did not work out for either of them.) Danny meanwhile looked around before smirking and nudging Skye, who looked around before rolling her eyes too. Danny pointed his eyes to Josie, Skye following his gaze and shaking her head before smirking a little wider. 

“So guys, how much money are we gunna bet that Eris and our dear Penelope are off fucking somewhere in the forest?” Skye says, watching as Josie clenches her fists and shakes a little. Danny, egging the chaos on, laughed at Skye’s bet. 

“Please, the tension between those two, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re already back in their room together” Danny says, before Mason, looking with pity at the brown haired girl with jealousy in her eyes, steps forward and grasps Danny’s shoulder. 

“Alright alright, that’s enough. I’d stop now Danny” Mason says with hardness in his eyes, Danny smirking to respond before he notices a sudden chill in the air. 

“Yes Danny I would indeed keep my mouth shut now” Penelope says from behind Danny through gritted teeth, her eyes a dull shade of green. Danny turned around quickly before gasping at an emotionless Penelope now inches from his face, that sick smile stretching her lips. “Unless of course, you want me to shut it for you.” Danny gulped and shook his head, mirroring himself zipping his lips shut as Penelope smiled wider and stepped away, Eris stepping in from behind the trees and leaning against one, arms crossed. 

“Oh Danny boy, it does amuse me to watch Penelope put you in your place like that, the dangerous look in her eyes is…enthralling no?” Eris starts staggering her way forwards with a sway of her hips that had the clearing watching. “As for your earlier comment…she wishes.” With a wink thrown at Penelope, the raven haired girl simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Please, I think it’s the other way round dæmon” Penelope returns, Eris dramatically gasping and resting a hand on her heart. 

“You wound me!” she says, before both of them laugh, the rest of the students not being able to help themselves from joining in, save for Josie, who was keeping her own jealousy in check and trying to meet Penelope’s eyes, trying to show she didn’t mean the earlier coldness. Only Penelope didn’t look at Josie as the students relayed their findings (of which there were none), nor did she look at her when they were making their way back to school, joking and genuinely getting along. No, Penelope didn’t meet Josie’s gaze once, and Josie couldn’t help the crushing feeling of disappointment that their eyes didn’t meet. Finally, back within the confines of the Salvatore school, Penelope and Mason shared a knowing look between them both, her nodding to him as he nods back. Penelope then turned to Eris and the two blondes whilst Mason looked to Danny, all of them seemingly on the same page as they turned, together, towards the Salvatore library. Hope and the rest of the Salvatore students looked on confused at what had just happened between them all in those few seconds, Hope herself furrowing her brow. 

“What the hell was that about? Where are you guys going off to?” Hope asked, the group ahead turning briefly to address the other teens. 

“We’ve got our own research to do tonight” Skye says, Lizzie scoffing and walking forward a step.

“Well then we will come too” Lizzie says, before Eris steps forwards, her own eyes almost as hard as Penelope’s now watching the group like a cat watching her prey, and shakes her head. 

“No. This isn’t something we particularly need you for, so you should all go to your rooms and head to sleep, we will discuss what we need to tomorrow” Eris says, the rest of her group, excluding a waiting Penelope, turning and walking on toward the library. Eris turns and walks on after, Penelope’s eyes piercing through every one of the Salvatore students.

“Don’t think about following us, because I won’t be responsible for what happens to you if you’re caught” Penelope says coldly, Eris’s lips contorting into a smile of promised violence, her eyes turning black save for her red pupils, as she waved a hand holding a dagger mockingly at the students before both Eris and Penelope turned and disappeared into the shadows. Safe to say, the rest of the students went straight to their rooms and slept, not willing to meet the end of that dagger Eris held with such ease. Josie lay awake for a while longer, wondering just who Penelope was keeping company with. Not only that, but how the hell did Penelope meet these people, and why were they so close in a way Penelope never really was with the students here? It was no doubt Penelope’s magic and skill had improved a lot since she left, from the dark hints to her magic, to the way she had those swords strapped to her sides like second nature, holding herself like a viper waiting in the shadows to strike. There was no doubt that this whisper of danger made Penelope all the more devastating to Josie, her heart beating faster at the thought of her, that outfit from earlier, and those hands gripping the swords with such strength that had Josie blushing at the thought. Still, Josie couldn’t help but wonder what had happened that made Penelope end up so cold and dangerous, hiding behind tall walls of magic more powerful than Josie had seen before. Josie couldn’t help the way she thought of Eris now too, the dark eyes and powerful magic that radiated off her like waves. How did she get to be so comfortable and close with Penelope? What exactly were they to each other? What had they both gone through? Question after question pelted Josie’s brain until she eventually exhausted herself and passed out, Penelope’s eyes the last thing she remembers before she falls asleep. 

*****

The next morning, the Salvatore students don’t see Penelope or her group of friends until the lunch bell rings, and they walk into the cafeteria liked they owned the place. Skye and Summer waved exaggeratedly at the Salvatore students, Danny smirking and walking over to sit down next to a somewhat red MG, as the rest of them quickly got some food and made their way to the table. Penelope made sure to sit herself far away from Josie, a move Josie noticed and couldn’t help but frown at. Eris slyly looked between the two and sighed, thinking how she definitely had her work cut out in regards to them both. Eris went and sat next to Penelope, the rest of the teens slotting in where they could until the whole table was packed with the students from the night before. Lizzie was making a conscious effort herself to keep her distance from Hope, still letting her insecurities run rampant through her mind. Hope pouted a little and wondered if Lizzie had thought their new closeness was weird for the umpteenth time that day already, Landon looking between the two and shaking his head. It was Kaleb who decided to start the conversation, as he threw a grape into his mouth. 

“So, you guys ready to tell us what that little trip to the library was for?” Kaleb says, the rest of the Salvatore students now watching attentively as the rest of the group look to Penelope, who merely shakes her head, prompting the teens to stay silent. Lizzie scoffed and rolled her eyes, using the fire from her thoughts of Hope on a much easier emotion. 

“Please, Satan having her minions doing her bidding again? God Penelope I thought you were all about letting people ‘find their voice’” Lizzie snaps out rather harshly, regretting the words immediately but too proud to apologise, awaiting the impending return from Penelope. The rest of the group stared pointedly at Lizzie, Josie gasping quietly at the snide remark from her sister that touched upon her and Penelope’s past. Penelope however, sat at the end of the table in silence, staring hard at her plate of food and gripping the handle of her knife just a tad tighter. If anything, the lack of response was making Lizzie feel even worse, as Eris turned to the girl with new found fire in her eyes. 

“I’d learn your place blondie, I may have tolerated you yesterday evening but say one thing that goes too far again and I promise you I-“ Eris husks our coldly, stopping at the sound of a glass shattering from the end of the table. The Salvatore students turned and gasped, some of them jumping up from the table, watching as Penelope seemed to be convulsing and shaking in her seat. Her eyes, looking pleadingly at Eris, were a swirling pool of black mist and pain, as Penelope clenched her nails into her palm strong enough that blood began to pool, rocking herself in place before she opened her mouth and the most gut wrenching screams tore their way out of her throat, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. 

“It’s here it’s here it’s here ITS HERE ITS HERE GET IT OUT!!!! IT BURNS GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!” Penelope wailed, Josie growing more panicked and worried for the green eyed girl, tears pooling in her eyes seeing the girl writhing in such pain, the sound of her screams etched permanently in her mind, as Josie wished to do something, anything, to stop the pain. The screams were blood curdling, Penelope clawing at her arms and face and yelling out the same phrases over and over, her eyes rolling back as the shaking got worse. Taking a step forward alongside MG and Hope, wanting to stop Penelope’s fit, Josie and the rest are suddenly being held back by Mason, Danny and the two blondes sisters, their eyes showcasing their own pain at hearing and seeing Penelope in such torment. What else was there though was a sense of familiarity, almost like something like this had happened before. Josie went to push past, trying anything to get to Penelope, before Eris, with an air of calmness, picked Penelope up within her arms, shaking and screaming, and surrounding them in black mist before they both disappeared. Josie pushed Mason and Summer off her, glaring at them accusingly with tear filled eyes as her rising panic and worry took over. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! And don’t say you don’t know because none of you seemed that surprised that this happened!” Josie yelled at the group of outsiders, all of them gathering weapons hidden within their school uniform. Mason looks to the Salvatore students and sighs before chucking Hope and Kaleb a dagger each. 

“Look, we don’t have time to be discussing this right now…the creature, it’s been here, or might even still be here, and there’s no time to explain how we know or what just happened to Penelope but I promise, once we check the school, we’ll tell you everything we know. Please, you have to trust us!” Mason says, the rest of his group already running off to search the school, as the Salvatore students nod to Mason and follow the rest to help, checking every room they can. Josie shakes her head and takes a step back, her eyes stuck on the place Penelope sat, her blood still on the table. Mason looked to Josie and smiled softly before putting a hand on Josie’s shoulder. 

“Go to her Josie. Just…don’t blame me for how Eris may react” Mason says, giving Josie Penelope’s room number as Josie nods and runs off to Penelope’s room, ready to do what she must to see the girl. 

Meanwhile, if the students had perhaps paid more attention, they may have realised a certain centuries old vampire had been missing for the majority of the last few days, yet there he was, standing on the roof of the Salvatore school, a bloodied knife and maniacs smile contorting his face into something demonic. See, whilst it was wearing Sebastians skin, the thing standing on the roof definitely wasn’t Sebastian anymore, the swirling pools of dark, overlapping shadows in his eyes. The thing in Sebastians skin licked the bloodied knife before disappearing in a swarm of snake shaped shadows, leaving nothing behind but a tile of charred roof. 

****

The Salvatore students, alongside the outsider group of teens, ran through the halls of the Salvatore school until they came across a room, the door hanging on one hinge, the wood charred black. Mason swore whilst Skye tutted at the sight, turning her eyes to Danny, who looked on with hardened seriousness. 

“It’s getting stronger Mason, and way more careless with its mess, which can only mean one thing…” Danny says, Mason crossing his arms with furrowed brows. 

“It’s getting close” Mason replies, slight fear in his voice, as the group of teens pushed past the door and entered the room of Alyssa Chang, her room immaculate. Immaculate save for the pool of blood visible on the hardwood of her room. The Salvatore students gasped in slight fear, never seeing the creature leave evidence of harm before, as Hope edged closer to Lizzie and grabbed her hand, both girls still mad at themselves but finding comfort in each other none the less. Summer went ahead and placed some of Alyssa’s blood in a vial, MG taking a charred piece off the door, as Landon shakes his head in confusion. 

“I don’t understand…why leave evidence now? And how the hell did the group of you know the creature had taken someone!? What aren’t you telling us?” Landon says, his voice getting increasingly louder as Danny sighs and looks up from searching the room. 

“It’s true…we know a lot more about this creature and what it wants, but we didn’t know you guys well enough to tell you! We’ve got enough trust issues between us to fund a whole building of therapists! Still,” Danny says lowly, looking to the others as they nod back at him, “it’s time we tell you everything. About the creature, about what it is…everything. But we need Eris first, she’s the one who knows it all” Danny finishes, the Salvatore students looking amongst themselves. 

“Look you guys can trust us okay, we’ll be in the common room waiting…go get Eris, please” MG says, looking to Danny who softens at his eyes before he nods, opting to go find Eris and Josie himself, knowing Penelope would be in no state to talk. Skye, Summer and Mason go with the others to the common room, getting hot drinks and getting comfortable for the tale about to be shared. Lizzie and Hope chose to sit squashed against each other on the couch, neither of them willing to talk about the way they hadn’t let each other’s hands go since entering Alyssa’s room. 

*****

Josie, finding Penelope’s room, started banging furiously on the door to be let in. Eris sauntered over to the door, opening it and looking at Josie with clear disdain and distrust in her eyes. 

“You shouldn’t-no, you can’t be here Josie” Eris says coldly, Josie holding her own and pushing past Eris, who sighed but let it happen, as Josie takes in the sight of Penelope unconscious in her bed, the furrow of her brown and sweat on her skin evidence of not so pleasant dreams. Josie walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed, unable to stop the way her hand reached out to cup Penelope’s cheek, before she went and held her hand. Eris looked on, the worry and care in Josie’s eyes evidence enough for Eris to see that Josie genuinely loved the raven haired girl, even if Josie didn’t want to accept it herself. Walking over to the bed, Eris placed a cold towel on Penelope’s head, letting out a breath of air as her hand stroked Penelope’s hair calmingly, the furrow of Penelope’s brow getting less tense at the gesture. 

“Oh little raven, what am I going to do with you” Eris says sorrowfully, before she snapped her eyes to Josie, who’s eyes remained firmly on Penelope’s face. Eris rose and went to sit on a crimson lounge chair, watching intently as Josie gripped the fabric of her skirt in one of her hands, refusing to look at Eris as she spoke. 

“You love her” Josie says, the jealousy still in her voice, as Eris simply hummed and crossed one leg over the other. 

“And if I did, love her that is. What concern is that of yours? You let her walk away” Eris says plainly, as Josie frowns and hits her hand down on the bed. 

“She chose to leave I-“ Josie starts before Eris interrupts. 

“Because you let her walk away” Eris repeats again, Josie getting increasingly more frustrated. 

“She chose for break up with me” Josie grits out as Eris simply scoffed and changed which leg crossed which. 

“And you chose to never fight for her. Did you ever really care all that much?” Eris says, watching with satisfaction as Josie finally snaps back. 

“You think I don’t regret it! You think I don’t stay up at night and regret some of the things I said, the things I did! And what about what Penelope did too?! The things she did weren’t all sunshine and rainbows either! God neither of us are innocent in this, we were both awful people for each other during that time but don’t you dare sit there and accuse me of not caring because I regret it every day letting her go the way she did!” Josie said angrily, as Eris leans forward and rests her cheek on the palm of her hand.

“Ah,” Eris purrs out, smirking at a red faced Josie, “there she is, the serpent in rodents clothing. There’s your hidden fire, must admit I was afraid you didn’t have it in you.” Josie looks at Eris with confused eyes, as Eris stands and looks over Penelope’s sleeping figure. “I need to know, Bambi eyes, if you love her enough to fight for her, are willing to fight to break down every wall she has built up for her, willing to be brave enough and patient enough to fight for what you want, who you want. I need to know you’re in this completely, because if not I will be right there waiting for the first major mistake to turn her affection towards myself instead.” Eris finishes, softness in her voice as she looks to Josie now staring at her wide eyed, before Josie looks down to Penelope’s face and takes her hand in her own, smiling and nodding her head. 

“I want this. Shit, I want this, I want her, I want to fix whatever is left between us” Josie says, conviction in her voice. 

“It will take a lot of time,” Eris says, Josie shrugging with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m ready for it all” Josie replies simply, as Eris, with a wide smile and unshed tears in her eyes (tears of happiness, after all, she had given up her feelings for Penelope a long time ago, but Josie didn’t need to know that) touches Josie’s shoulder fondly and nods, before Danny comes through the door and looks between the two girls, a smile on his lips at them getting somewhat along, before he stops and looks to Eris seriously. 

“It’s time” Danny says, as Eris merely nods and takes one last look at Penelope before taking Josie’s hand and transporting herself, Josie and Danny into the common room. Josie quickly wiped her eyes before taking in the room full of her friends and the new comers she was starting to not dislike so much, all sitting anxiously together. You could cut the anticipation with a knife, as Josie looked to Lizzie and Hope together, smiling internally at the small move forward for them. 

“What’s going on here?” Josie asks, looking to Eris who sauntered over to the rest of the teens and sat on the lounger by the fire, Josie walking and sitting herself on the floor next to Landon. 

“I suppose It’s time we tell you what we know about the creature plaguing your school grounds” Eris says, her voice of silk wrapping around the students as she looks to all of them, their anxious and fearful faces staring back intently. Eris flicks her wrist, a glass of wine appearing in her hand, as she sits back on the lounger, takes a sip, and then proceeds to drink the entire glass in one go, placing it down as she wipes her crimson stained mouth. The mournful air at loosing Alyssa suffocating the whole room as Eris finally opened her mouth and began to speak. 

“Have any of you heard the tale of Pandora’s Box?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this is quite a bit longer than the other chapters cus quarantine do be hitting real hard, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Like and comment your theories or plot ideas that I maaaay steal and use. Comment and let me know if you enjoyed this and want me to continue! Lemme know what your favourite part of this chapter was!


	9. Late night revelations and apricot tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop, so y’all are getting some backstory fiiiinally...not everyone’s backstory tho, I’m not that nice :)

_“Have any of you heard the tale of Pandora’s Box?” ___

_ __ _

__

At the name of that myth, Landon seemed to light up as he looked at Eris with wide childlike eyes. 

“The Greek myth? Of the girl with the box she was told not to open but opened anyways and released all kinds of evil things out into the world?” Landon says surely, as Eris merely nods and smiles down at the boy, who seemed to blush at the attention from Eris sitting on the lounger, the fire behind her causing her hair to glow bright. 

“Exactly. As it stands, every myth needs it’s origin story, the thing that inspired the tale, and Pandora’s? Well, that one hits a bit close to our current situation.” Eris replies, Lizzie looking at Landon staring blatantly up at Eris and getting increasingly more annoyed that he wasn’t paying attention to his girlfriend behind him (well, ex girlfriend). Deciding that Landon wasn’t giving Hope the attention or respect she deserves in Lizzie’s eyes, Lizzie held Hope’s hand just a little bit tighter, her thumb brushing against the back of it as Hope looked down at their interlaced fingers and began to blush under the glow of the fire light. Lizzie, noticing from this close the affect she had on the girl, smirked a little and basked in this small victory, choosing to forget Landon’s existence entirely. Hope, lost in the feel of Lizzie’s hand in hers and the way they were sitting pressed against each other, is bought out of her thoughts when Josie looks to Eris with question in her eyes. 

“Wait hang on, so you’re saying that this creature hunting us down inspired an Ancient Greek myth from hundreds of years ago?” Josie asks, the rest of the Salvatore students interested to see how Eris would respond. Eris leant forward, holding her empty glass out and looking down at Josie on the floor beneath her. 

“That,” she says, crossing one leg over the other, “is exactly what I’m saying.” 

The rest of the Salvatore students look up confused, before Kaleb decides to open his mouth, saying the thing all the students were somewhat thinking. 

“So if this creature is as old as you’re telling us it is, why the hell do you know so much about it when none of us have even heard of it?” Kaleb questions, Eris sighing and leaning back against the lounger, Summer looking to her and nodding her head. 

“Well see now that’s where this story gets a little bit more complicated. In order for you all to truly make sense of all this I’ll need to tell you about my past, about my own origin story, my own family history and well,” Eris starts, refilling her empty glass with more wine, “I need to know if I can trust you all before I start telling you all my secrets... I’m also definitely not drunk enough for all of this so, down we go” Eris finishes, bringing her glass to her lips and taking the whole thing down in one large gulp, closing her eyes as it burns its way down her throat. Once she opened her eyes again, she was met with the intrigued eyes of the Salvatore students, before Hope decides to speak for all of them.

“On behalf of all of us, I promise you Eris you can trust us, we’ve all got our own baggage, there’s no way we would judge you for yours, let alone tell anyone something you clearly wish to keep secret” Hope says, sincerity in her voice, as Eris smiles and sighs dramatically before clasping her hands together. 

“My friends trust you it seems, and I cant help but trust their approval of you all so, that being said,” Eris says, bringing her legs up on the lounger as she pours herself another glass of wine, bringing it to her crimson stained lips before pausing and looking to the students before her, “lets start at the beginning shall we.”  
“Now I’m sure you’re all familiar with a certain organisation called Triad yes?” Eris asks, the teens grimacing at the mention of that god awful corporation as they nod in response, Eris humming lowly before continuing to speak. “Well, Triad, as you are probably aware, formed eons ago, combining the three races of supernatural beings together to stop the spread of Malivore. What you probably are not aware of is that there were actually four founders of Triad, the fourth person in question a man named Gregorio Shadowwalker. A man who, coincidentally, happens to be the founder of my own families bloodline. On a whim here, have any of you ever heard of Blood-wielders?” 

Hope looked up with furrowed brows, the rest of the students confused as they watch Hope wrack her brain for some old forgotten memory. She suddenly looks up with confused eyes and shakes her head a little at Eris, who was watching on with an edge in her eyes. 

“Blood-wielders? I think my dad told me about them a long, long time ago. They’re supposedly a strain of witches that evolved to become their own race, a species formed from a mixture of demon and witches blood, that coined the name dæmon or Blood-wielder because they-“ Hope suddenly stops and looks up with slight fear in her eyes at Eris who began to smile widely, her eyes turning black, save for her red pupils, as she leant forwards. 

“Go on” Eris purrs, as Hope clears her throat, the fear in her eyes growing a tad, as the rest of the students look between Hope and Eris and begin to feel slightly afraid themselves. Lizzie, masking her fear, grabs Hope’s hands and squeezes, grounding Hope as she starts to speak again. 

“They coined the name Blood-weilders because they could use their own blood to perform an ancient and powerful form of magic normal witches could not do, the dark kind, a race who could age much slower and live for centuries. Legend says they could manipulate other people’s blood from the inside too, cause them to die with one glance. But…that was just a story, an old folks tale passed on to keep little kids in their beds at night, why is this relevant?” Hope says, afraid of the answer she might get as Eris laughed huskily and leant back, taking a sip of her wine as her now red eyes stared deep into Hope’s, causing Hope to push herself back against the couch, trying, albeit subconsciously, to get away from the red haired and crimson eyed girl in front of her. 

“Oh it is perfectly relevant sweetheart. See, Gregorio Shadowwalker was a Blood-wielder, and every one from his bloodline were Blood-wielder’s too. Which, of course, makes me…” Eris pauses, looking to the teens in the room as though she was a game show host, holding out her glass like a microphone at Josie who was looking up at her with wide and slightly terrified eyes. 

“Go on Bambi eyes” Eris husks, her red eyes like rubies holding Josie captive as she gulped and answered. 

“Which makes you a Blood-wielder too” Josie says shakily, as Eris claps her hands in mock applause, sipping her wine as her eyes changed back to their normal shade of silver, Summer and the other outsiders snickering at how scared the Salvatore students were. 

“Well aren’t you a smart bunch. See, Blood-wielders are not a myth, but Triad definitely tried to make them out to be. Blood-wielders have two sets of gifts, the ability to wield blood magic yes…but also the ability to hide things in plain sight. We had beautiful towns, cities made of glass, a bustling market, hidden and all ours, a paradise no one could find. The other founders of Triad, alongside the rest of the supernaturals didn’t like how we could live in seclusion without being found, by humans or other supernatural creatures, especially since we were labelled a threat by them due to our power and abilities. They wanted to use our powers to ravage towns, start wars, make us the monsters you hear about in myths and legends” Eris says with sadness in her tone as she looks up at Hope, who looked down slightly ashamed at how she described them earlier. “But see…all we wanted to do was live” Eris finishes with a crack in her voice, her eyes glossing over just a tad. “When Triad found out we wouldn’t bend to their will they decided that if we could not be contained, well…what purpose do we serve? So the next meeting they had, a couple of weeks before they trapped Malivore into the state he’s in today, they trapped Gregorio with magic, a pair of Gemini syphons extracting his magic until he was weak enough that they could curse him and, in turn, his entire family lineage. The rest of the Blood-wielders who didn’t descend from Gregorio himself weren’t affected, but him, his family? We were cursed to forever live in submission to others. Blood-wielder’s most important factor in their lives is their own blood, their family…their name. The Shadowwalker line was cursed to follow any command given, no matter how barbaric, how cruel, how much they didn’t want to, as long as the person in command said their full name out loud.” Eris says, the students suddenly understanding why Eris’s group of friends reacted so harshly when Alyssa, or anyone, attempted to say Eris’ full name. Josie looked up at Eris, suddenly feeling less afraid and more sorry for the girl baring herself open to people she barely knew because it was the only hope of a chance at saving them. 

“The first thing Triad made Gregorio do was go into our hidden kingdom and slaughter every Blood-wielder he saw who was not a decendant of his family line. And, with no feeling or remorse at the utterance of his name, Gregorio made his way to the kingdom and coated the streets in blood, the screams of innocent people, children, the new music now ringing throughout the streets. Without time to stop and take in all he had done, he was called back to the sides of his ‘masters’ and chained down, kept like a dog awaiting its next command. My great great grandmother, using her powers to see what had happened, quickly moved my family into hiding, trying to keep us safe from being found and used just like he was. While in hiding, after a few weeks, they had found out Gregorio had been turned into a shell of a man, ruined by the greed and sick desires of the supernaturals who used him. He was no longer human in form, but instead just a dark black mass of cascading, disappearing shadows. Growing in power, my great great grandfather knew it was only a matter of time before the supernaturals of Triad attempted to use him to take over from the humans, place humans into slavery and rule over them as they believed they should. So, with my great great grandmother, his brother, sister, and eldest son, my great great grandfather snuck his way into where Triad was meeting, this meeting in particular the one where they trapped Malivore for good. Seeing this as a perfect chance to trap what was left of Gregorio into a perfect prison world were no one would remember him, the Blood-wielders overtook the ceremony and sacrificed every ounce of their blood to trap Gregorio into Malivore, keeping him there for good. My great great grandfathers eldest son was the only one to survive, running back and telling the rest of our bloodline the news of what had happened, Gregorio trapped in a place where no one would remember his power except for us. What he didn’t know at the time was that Triad had their own contingency plan, a plan that made sure if Gregorio ever fell, he would rise up again and make his presence known to every supernatural, until he was destroyed indefinitely. Regardless, the eldest son became appointed king of our kingdom, our bloodline finding the survivors of Gregorio’s rampage and rebuilding our small paradise. We worked hard to erase anything about Blood-wielders from old texts but, of course, some things just slip through, like a myth, or a legend…” Eris says, finishing her wine as the Salvatore students look up at Eris in awe at the story she was sharing, Hope’s eyes ones of understanding, knowing all to well about family sacrifice. MG raised his hand, like a school boy, wishing to ask a question as Eris laughed at his innocence, the rest of the students joining for this short bit of relief from such a heavy story. 

“Um, so, what has this got to do with that Pandora’s box thing?” MG asks, Eris clasping her hands just a little bit tighter as she looks towards MG. 

“Smart boy. Well, as we know all to well such heavy magic always comes with a price, and the amount of magic used to trap Gregorio? That was enough to bring about a large debt that needed to be paid. My great great grandmother wakes up one morning to see a small book on her bed you see, a book of Ancient Greek myths, one story in particular detailing the myth of Pandora’s box, a box that shouldn’t have been opened but was, and how once the good escaped such a box, so would all the bad things trapped inside too. It wouldn’t be suspicious, save for the fact that within an illustration of the box, the thing that escaped had the remnants of a face my family knew all too well, a face shrouded in black shadows cascading down the page. It was a prophecy, a myth bathed in truth you see, a prophecy that proclaimed once good escaped Malivore so would Gregorio, as well as everyone’s memories of him. This was Triad’s back-up plan making its mark into reality, and we could do nothing to stop it. Throughout my family now for generations, those next in line for the throne take on the task of monitoring the prophecy, researching any small changes in the world. We have, for years, taken this prophecy as an abstract thing, but what if we were wrong? So, imagine my surprise when a beautiful raven haired girl finds her way to my estate which no one should be able to enter, earning our trust, becoming our friend, sharing her story, and one day blacking out and waking up spewing all this stuff about Malivore and a girl called Hope. It was then I realised we were so very wrong, the prophecy wasn’t abstract at all. In the original myth the good that escaped the box had a name…the thing that escaped was hope.” Eris says, Hope looking up with wide eyes and realising just what Eris was insinuating. 

“I-I was the Hope the prophecy was talking about wasn’t I?” Hope asks as Eris nods solemnly, the students suddenly getting a full picture on not only why the creature was on their school grounds, but why it appeared shortly after Hope’s return. Lizzie looked at Eris and frowned a little. 

“So why is it that no one remembers this Gregorio guy if the prophecy said once he returned all memories of him will be placed in the minds of every supernatural?” Lizzie says, as Skye decided to answer before Eris gets the chance. 

“The creature needs to be back within its original glory and power before it can revoke Malivore’s curse and plant itself into every supernaturals memories…it’s why it’s taking people, it needs bodies and their magic to refuel and fuse itself into the form it wishes to take” Skye says with a grimace, Josie looking up in horror as Kaleb chokes before speaking. 

“You’re saying this thing wants to make itself human again?” Kaleb says with horror in his tone as Eris nods solemnly and sighs. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. It’s using the people here to replicate their features and form into a perfect version of its former self. It’s why it needs different people, it’s searching for the perfect parts to use, the closer it is to its goal, the messier these rooms will become when people go missing. So we need to find a way to find this thing fast before it gets to a point where we won’t be able to stop it from taking on human form.” Eris answers, Landon looking up at her with sad eyes. 

“The people taken so far…are they dead?” Landon asks, Eris closing her eyes and leaning her head back as Mason answers for her. 

“They’re not dead, yet. Their bodies are kind of preserved right now, floating in the limbo of being here and not here within the creatures shadows. The creature needs to be fully restored before their deaths become finite, become real. Which is why we need to act, fast. This isn’t going to be easy, and I can’t promise your safety, so if you want to back out now and find a safe place to stay that’s completely okay with us” Mason says to the group, the Salvatore students looking to each other and smiling softly before looking back to Eris and her group of allies. 

“We’re in this together now, whatever it takes” Hope says, the outsiders smiling widely as Eris sighs in relief. 

“Whatever it takes” 

*****

Later in the evening, once most of the teens had finished their drinks and gone back to their rooms, Eris was at the sink, washing her glass when she felt a presence looming behind her. Turning around, she saw Josie standing and looking up at her, arms crossed, as Eris groans dramatically and rolls her eyes. 

“Stalking me now Bambi eyes? Haven’t I been nice enough to you today? Because if you expect kindness from me again I’m afraid I’m all out for the evening in regards to you” Eris sighs out, Josie frowning and rolling her eyes before shaking her head at the girl. 

“No look, you shared a lot today, and for that I’m thankful, but I actually came here because I want to know what’s going on with Penelope..” Josie says, Eris narrowing her eyes down at Josie as Josie takes an unconscious step back at the unrelenting stare. 

“That, is definitely not my story to share. You want to know so badly, earn her trust back, get her to tell you on her own time when she’s ready, and don’t come to me, thinking just because I’m letting you two try means I’ll be helping you in any way, shape or form.” Eris retorts, not waiting for Josie’s reaction as she flicks her wrist and disappears in a plume of black smoke. Josie frowns harder and whispers out her own spell, causing the fire in the fire place to flare up before she stalks off back to her room, thinking of how she was going to start getting back into Penelope’s heart. 

Elsewhere, Hope was still sitting on the couch, Lizzie’s hand in her own. See now Hope would have also gone to bed with the others, save for the fact Lizzie was currently dead asleep on Hope’s shoulder. Hope, with blushing cheeks, let herself soften at the calmness on Lizzie’s sleeping face, as her free hand came up and brushed a strand of hair behind Lizzie’s ear. Knowing she would need to get the girl into bed, Hope tried to move, only for Lizzie to grumble (in a way Hope found adorable) and nuzzle her face deep into the side of Hope’s neck. Hope held back a cough as her cheeks got a shade darker, her arm holding Lizzie closer as she got herself comfortable. 

“Come on Saltzman, we gotta get you to bed,” Hope whispers to Lizzie as Lizzie grumbles and shakes her head still half asleep. 

“Shush Josette I’m trying to sleeeeeepsss” Lizzie mumbles out, Hope snorting at how Lizzie thought she was Josie, before she decides to pick Lizzie up and take her to her room. The journey there is quiet enough, Hope getting to Lizzie’s room and placing her in bed, tucking her in, before Lizzie places her arms around Hope sleepily and pulls her into a tight hug with a contented sigh. 

“I really like her jo..” Lizzie whispers, Hope’s eyes widening as her breath catches in her throat. “I like her and her soft hands, did you see jo, she held my hand! I like her jo, but I can’t have her…how unfairrrr” Lizzie finishes, before slumping down and falling into a deep sleep, Hope rising with a growing smile on her face as she left the room and got into her own bed, smiling goofily and hugging her pillow at the idea that maybe, just maybe, she had a chance after all. 

In Penelope’s room, Eris had appeared on the end of Penelope’s bed, her hand stroking Penelope’s cheek as she sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Oh Penelope, you better wake up sooner than last time, because if you think for one second I will be able to put up with little miss pyromaniac for longer than a few more hours, you definitely have the wrong idea about me green eyes. And hey, just because I’ve decided to let doe eyes get close to you again don’t think this is me getting soft, I will resent that statement entirely. No,” Eris says, sliding into bed next to Penelope and holding her shaking body close, the shaking slowing once Eris had her in her arms, “I’m not going to make this easy at all” Eris purrs, nuzzling Penelope closer and smiling, thinking if Josie could pull through everything Eris would throw at her, then she definitely would deserve to have Penelope back for good. 

*****

The next morning, the teens wake up and all head to have breakfast in the main hall, the Salvatore students and the group of outsiders sitting together, the solemn news of Alyssa’s disappearance now known by pretty much everyone at the school. The group sat at the table where they were yesterday, all of them sitting in a calming silence as they ate their breakfast, before Danny cracked a joke and the whole table began to talk and laugh amongst themselves, acting much more like friends now after the truth from last night. 

“So where’s Penelope? Why isn’t she eating breakfast with us?” MG asks Eris, who sips her tea before replying. 

“Penelope’s still in bed, she hasn’t yet woken up, so if you would all be so kind as to let her rest without disturbing her,” Eris starts, choosing to look directly at Josie as she spoke, “that would be very much obliged” she finishes, Josie frowning at the girl before looking down and eating her breakfast in angry silence, thinking of how Eris really wasn’t kidding when she told her they weren’t going to be friends so easily. Skye begins to laugh a little before nudging Eris with mirth in her eyes. 

“Remember that time she didn’t wake up for four whole days, and the first thing she did when she woke up was come right into the middle of our living room and assault you with anything she could find for dressing her in pink pyjamas?” Skye says, Eris smiling at the memory and letting out a small laugh herself. Danny meanwhile scoffs down the last of his apple and points to Skye and Eris. 

“You’re both forgetting the best bit! Remember when after she was throwing things Eris tried to calm her down and tell her she looked like a pretty little princess? And then Penelope lossst it and drenched Eris in pink paint, not just once, but throughout the entire day screaming ‘who’s a princess now?!’ every time” Danny finishes, his friend group laughing and reminiscing, some of the Salvatore students joining in on the laughter at the image they had in their heads. The air between them all was much more comfortable, Josie even joining in at some points to laugh, before Mason clears his throat and looks to the group. 

“Alrighty guys, since Alaric gave us the okay to stay off timetable until we catch this thing, I think we should have both a morning and evening search of the forest, just to be the most efficient. So, before I start assigning people roles…any volunteers?” Mason says, Hope looking up from her cereal with wide eyes before she smiles and clears her throat.

“Well, me and Lizzie used to search the forest alone in the evenings before we decided to do that as a group, so I’m thinking the both of us could just take the morning since we worked so well together before?” Hope replies, Lizzie looking up mid bite to look at Hope with a blush dusting her cheeks before she nods and looks to Mason. 

“Mhm yep that uh sounds like a good idea to me” Lizzie says, Josie looking to her and smiling smugly before turning to Landon and nudging his side under the table. 

“Great! Well once you’re done with breakfast you guys can head out and scout the area for the next like hour and then meet us back here after?” Mason says with a smile on his face, Skye looking to Danny knowingly, as Hope nods a little too enthusiastically, before smiling at Lizzie and going back to eating her breakfast (a little quicker than she was before.) 

*****

After eating their breakfast, Hope and Lizzie took off to the woods whilst the rest of the students went to the library to do any research that they could. Taking their walk around the forest, both girls joked and laughed as they searched the grounds, neither girl knowing who initiated what, but neither complaining either as their hands found their way into each other’s. After almost an hour, the girls were nearing the end of their search, their path getting closer to the school again, as Hope leant herself against a tree and took a sip of water, eyes closed as the liquid went down her throat. Lizzie watched Hope entranced, the beauty of her face with its eyes closed and the way her throat moved with the water going down it holding Lizzie’s attention hostage, not being able to help the way her cheeks began to darken. Hope opened one eye just a tad and noticed the way Lizzie was watching her with rapt attention, as Hope smirked a little before pouring the rest of her water over her head, letting it cool her down as Lizzie almost chokes as she stares on. Lizzie, unaware Hope knew exactly what she was doing, tried to look away and calm her blushing cheeks, afraid of being seen as a creep for staring so hard. 

“Ahem, you good there Mikaelson?” Lizzie asks, watching as Hope shakes her now wet hair and smiles as she opens her eyes, noticing Lizzie’s quick stop of staring at Hope’s damp clothes. 

“Oh yeah, I’m good Saltzman, are you okay? You seem a little…flushed” Hope says a little smugly, as Lizzie gets even redder and scoffs to hide her embarrassment. 

“Ha yeah mm, Im just a little hot it’s okay..” Lizzie says in return, Hope walking closer with soft care radiating from her eyes. 

“Hot? Here let me,” Hope murmurs out, her now wet and much colder hand sliding down Lizzie’s cheek, Lizzie’s eyes fluttering closed at the contact and closeness of a certain tribred. Hope’s hand slowly made its way to the side of Lizzie’s neck, Lizzie letting herself gasp quietly, as Hope edged closer, the way Lizzie let out her breath something she wanted to hear again and again. Both girls look into each other’s eyes, Hope’s face inching closer to Lizzie’s, as her free hand goes to settle on Lizzie’s waist. They stay like that for a moment, looking longingly at each other as Hope and Lizzie both wished to close that little bit of distance. It’s Lizzie who steps away first, opening her hooded eyes and shaking her head at Hope, their eyes locking, Lizzie’s beginning to get a tad teary. 

“You can’t do this Hope..” Lizzie whispers out, Hope looking on with wide confused eyes. “You can’t keep making me want you in ways I know I can’t have you…it’s not fair” she finishes, Hope reaching out to respond before Lizzie backs away again. 

“Don’t..just don’t” Lizzie says harshly, running back into the Salvatore school with Hope hot on her heels. 

“Lizzie wait please!” Hope yells out, Lizzie barging through the Salvatore schools main door and pushing any students out of her way before Hope grabs her arm, spins her round and, in the middle of the hallway, pulls Lizzie into a scathing kiss that Hope put everything into. Lizzie’s eyes widened at the action, her cheeks getting red, as she looses herself for a second before she frowns and pushes Hope away, tears in her eyes. 

“What the hell was that?! Y-you can’t just…not when-“ Lizzie starts, but she is cut off when Hope speaks over her. 

“Lizzie I like you okay?! I’ve liked you for a while actually, and before you say anything else me and Landon broke up! Because he saw before I could accept that I really, really like you…I like you, Lizzie, and if you don’t feel the same I get it because-“ Hope rants out, before she too is cut off when Lizzie decides to pace forwards, grab Hope’s cheeks in her hands and kiss her like she should have the first time. Hope for her part was not expecting that, and quickly melted and grabbed at Lizzie’s waist, before pulling back to the sound of some random students clapping and cheering around them. Lizzie smiles bashfully, as Hope blushes and looks up at Lizzie with wide eyes. 

“That um…that wasn’t how I wanted this to work out. I’m sorry, and damn I’m sorry for the way the whole first kiss thing happened like it should have been more romantic but you kinda rushed off and I got scared and acted on impulse and I’m so sor-“

“Shut up Mikaelson,” Lizzie says mid sentence, giving Hope another peck before whispering out a spell that had her and Hope in Lizzie’s room, Lizzie pulling Hope into a hug and holding her close, “just shut up” 

Hope holds onto Lizzie like she might never get this chance again, smiling softly against her chest. 

“Okay” Hope whispers out, her smile growing as they stand there for a while, both equally as happy as the other that they were finally right where they wanted to be. 

*****

Later in the evening, the students were meeting again at their now designated table in the dining hall, all of them pausing mid conversation to look up at Hope and Lizzie walking in holding each other’s hands, their lips a tad swollen looking and their eyes locking together more than what was usual for ‘friends’. Josie smiles smugly as Danny looks between the two and slams a glass down on the table. 

“Well call me a psychic, I knew it! Mason, you owe me twenty dollars” Danny says triumphantly, as Mason grumbles and hands him the money, Skye and Summer exchanging their own cash as Hope and Lizzie looked between the group. 

“You guys made bets?” Hope says, as Landon forks over a ten dollar bill to Josie, which in turn makes Lizzie gasp in mock accusation. 

“You too?! My own sisters wow” Lizzie says, before the group begins to laugh. 

“I mean really, it took you two long enough! That being said though, I’m happy for you guys” Josie says with a wide smile, genuinely happy as she gets up and hugs both girls, who begrudgingly return it before sitting at the table. Suddenly, after a flash of black smoke, Eris appeared at the head of the table, a red cropped hoodie and soft black leggings adorning her body. Her kohl lined eyes took in the group of laughing teens as she smiled, before she cleared her throat and grabbed their attention. 

“Look, the fun can resume in a second, but I just wanted to tell you all that Penelope is awake, and will be joining us for dinner shortly. Be good little students for me and don’t bring up what happened to her last night okay? We just want this to go back to normal.” Eris says to the group, all of them nodding, before Eris sits and joins the students in their conversation. The group goes quiet once they see Penelope enter the room, bandages on each of her arms and black heavy bags under her eyes. Despite these small details however, she looked as stunning as ever, her black leggings and white off the shoulder shirt making the black of her hair and the green of her eyes shine just a little bit brighter. Josie’s eyes were drawn to Penelope’s, noticing the way they were guarded and cloudy, the remnants of the pain and fear in them from last night replaced by a gaze like a sharpened blade, cutting through the students as though she was waiting for someone to say something. Penelope herself was nervous seeing all the people from last night here in the same place again, especially Josie, with her stupidly beautiful brown eyes that were filled with concern last night, concern that definitely wasn’t aimed at Penelope..(but of course it was). Choosing to ignore it and not get her hopes up, Penelope let her gaze fall on the interlaced hands of Hope and Lizzie, as her signature smirk began to spread across her lips. 

“Well well well, do my eyes deceive me or did tweedle dumb and dumber finally get themselves together?” Penelope says with a slight rasp to her voice, probably due to the screaming, a rasp Josie definitely tried to not find attractive. Lizzie places a hand on her heart in mock hurt as she glares up at Penelope.

“I hope for your sake you didn’t just call me tweedle dumb” Lizzie says, as Penelope scoffs and sits across from Lizzie at the table, crossing her arms with that smirk still on her face. 

“Of course not Elizabeth, you’d obviously be tweedle dumber” Penelope says with a raise of her eyebrow as Lizzie scowls and turns to Hope, thinking she’d get some support. See now Hope would give her support, if she wasn’t already trying desperately hard to keep the laugh from escaping her lips. Try as she might, tears in her eyes at the effort, Hope couldn’t help but burst into a giggle, Penelope laughing a little in return before the whole table joined in, Lizzie sitting there with a pout on her face. Once the laughter died down, Penelope looked around the table, her eyes glossing over Josie quickly, before speaking. 

“I hear Eris decided to tell you everything last night, and I just want you to know that I’m sorry we-I, I’m sorry I didn’t want to tell you sooner, but telling the story always takes a toll on Eris, and I…I don’t like to see her not happy so..” Penelope grumbles out, Eris smiling like a cat who got the cream, as she leant forwards with her cheek on her hand. 

“My oh my you have gone soft little raven. Is that all for me?” she says, Josie looking between the two and trying her best to keep from getting overly jealous, using the continuous stab of her salad as a way to stay distracted. Penelope simply scoffs and playfully hits Eris’s shoulder. 

“Don’t mistake this for softness dæmon, I care about all my friends just the same” Penelope responds, as Eris pouts and crosses her arms. 

“And here I was thinking I was special” Eris says dramatically, as Penelope rolls her eyes and pats Eris’s head. 

“You’re…somewhat special okay” Penelope says with a smile, Eris opening her mouth to return before Penelope places a finger on Eris’s lips. “Nope, don’t open your mouth and ruin it dæmon” she says, Eris pouting before nodding her head. Josie looks on and bites down on her bottom lip, meeting Eris’s eye as Eris decides to wink at the clearly agitated girl, Penelope none the wiser as she speaks to Hope and Mason. Josie looks down at her salad and sighs, trying to come up with the courage to ask Penelope to talk alone. Mason sees Josie endlessly stabbing at her salad and snorts out a breath of air before taking some fruit tart from his plate and placing it in front of Josie, thinking she could use some sweetness right now. Josie looks at Mason and smiles softly back at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and whispering out a soft thank you to a smiling Mason. Eris looked at Mason who looked back, both of them smirking and knowing exactly what each one was doing. See, unbeknownst to Josie, Penelope saw the little display of kindness between Mason and Josie and well…Penelope was definitely not happy about it. Penelope couldn’t help the way jealousy coursed through her at the sight, remembering when she was on the receiving end of one of those soft smiles. It was only when Josie was about to take a bite of the tart that Penelope’s eyes widened and she quickly leant across the table, knocking the fork out of Josie’s hand. Josie looked up with wide eyes at Penelope who was currently taking the tart off of Josie’s plate with her fork. 

“Apricots” Penelope says lowly, placing the tart on her own plate as she looked at Mason with a glare a little colder than usual, “Josie’s allergic to apricots” 

Josie looks at Penelope in complete surprise, not thinking Penelope would even remember that, as she looked at her and felt her eyes softening. Penelope felt herself getting caught up in Josie’s softening gaze as she coughed and turned to drink her water, glaring again at Mason as she turned, definitely because of the carelessness and not because he seemed to have a soft spot for a certain brunette currently embarrassed and blushing a little after staring at Penelope for too long. Looking down at the table, the noise of the others conversations becoming a low buzz, as Penelope’s eyes honed in on a spot of dried blood still on the table from last night. At the sight of the blood, Penelope’s mind is taken back to last night, to the feelings, the dreams that came after, and the pain, god the pain. Knowing what these thoughts would eventually lead to, Penelope gets up and excuses herself to the bathroom, everyone thinking nothing of it. 

Everyone but Josie and Eris.

With a pleading look at Eris, Josie gets up, Eris letting her go, as Josie follows and goes to check on Penelope by herself. 

*****

Running to the bathroom, Josie was trying to think up things she would say to Penelope, ask how she was maybe, seeing if she was okay, trying to clear the air and get them on track to being close again, even if that comes with a bunch of baby steps. Opening the door however, Josie was met with the sight of Penelope sat on the bathroom floor, back against the wall, knees up against her chest, her head held in her hands between her knees. Josie walked in and closed the door quietly behind her, locking it and sitting down next to Penelope, knowing that now wasn’t the time to speak, but instead to sit next to the girl and say nothing at all. With her arm pressed against Penelope’s side, the shockwaves at the touch a welcome feeling to both Penelope and Josie, Josie began to hum the tune of one of her favourite songs, her head leaning back against the wall behind her. 

And that’s where they stayed, in silence save for Josie’s quiet humming, Penelope beginning to calm at the comforting sound of Josie’s voice, a voice that always seemed to be able to soothe the chaos of her mind. Penelope knew they would inevitably talk after this, but in this moment, slowly coming free of the tangled mess of her mind, Penelope decided to enjoy the angelic sound of Josie’s melodic hum, a sweet release from Eris’ shower voice. 

Penelope allowed herself to find comfort in Josie’s presence, as she calmed her inner tempest to the beat of Josie’s song…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this was a long one, I hope y’all liked it and the backstory was good enough for you all, lemme know in the comments! Also want y’all to let me know what your favourite part of this chapter was :) 
> 
> Please leave a like and comment if you like the story and want me to continue, any feedback is good, gimme plot ideas on where you want this to go and maaaybe I’ll listen. But yeah, comment if you liked it so I know I didn’t fuck up :))


	10. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all fun and games until someone plays dirty...

After sitting on the bathroom floor for a while longer, until Penelope had calmed herself enough to stop shaking as hard, she lifted her head up and leant it against the wall behind her, refusing to look at Josie yet, who was still humming a new melody, her eyes closed and unaware at Penelope’s bettering state. Penelope got her breath back and stared up at the ceiling, the white too-clean shine to it making Penelope grimace lightly, her lips set in a tight line. Nothing should be that perfect, that untouched, nothing in this world truly was, and Penelope had learnt that the hard way. Sometimes Penelope, lost in her thoughts like right now, wished she could be a bathroom ceiling, privy to the late night whispers of people, sober or drunk, taking in any secrets and hardships and battle scars until the next morning where she would be cleaned and made new again, never affected by what she’d seen or heard or done for longer than a day. The ceiling a perfect thing never truly touched by the corruption surrounding it, too high to reach. Other days she wishes she could be the bathroom floor, downtrodden and dirty and never truly clean, baring the marks of their life with pride and not shame, not hiding from anything they’ve seen or heard or done, low enough that anyone could reach out to them if they wanted. Penelope wished she could be a lot of things, but she mostly wished for the day she could see herself in one of these god awful bathroom mirrors and not see a shell of a person with defeated eyes and too many masks to bare, but instead simply see a girl, standing in a bathroom, not comparing themselves to a floor or a ceiling. Penelope, deciding to brave a look at the girl next to her, is ready in that moment to retract her earlier statement that nothing could be perfect, because right now Josie seemed to be just that. Josie looked unfairly beautiful under the harsh bathroom light, and the sight of her still had the ability to steal Penelope’s breath away, even just for a second. Whilst Penelope had loved Josie completely, it was the little moments where Josie lost herself to her own song, her own feelings, that Penelope loved the most. Not adhering to what others expected of her, in her own little world that was completely hers and completely extraordinary, well it was those moments that had Penelope entranced. And this moment right here was no exception. With her eyes closed and her lips unconsciously smiling softly under the harsh light of the bathroom, Penelope couldn’t help but look on transfixed at the way Josie’s fingers were tapping along gently on her thigh, her neck leant back and exposed, her hair cascading down to her shoulders like waves of molten chocolate, the girl looking more beautiful than Penelope could ever picture from memory. The movement of Josie’s tapping fingers caused her arm to brush against Penelope’s own, a move that shocked Penelope out of her trance, as she looked hastily away from the girl as to not be caught in her awe filled stupor at the girls beauty. Knowing she couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer than she had, Penelope closed her eyes, her head still leaning on the bathroom wall, as she sighed loud enough to gain Josie’s attention, her humming stopping as she opened her eyes and turned to Penelope next to her. 

Josie looked toward the girl, her eyes drawn straight to Penelope’s face, seemingly tranquil as it was leant against the wall behind it, her eyes closed and lips parted ever so slightly, Josie trying hard not to look too long at her lips and the way they were softly inviting Josie closer just by existing. Yet Josie knew all was not completely peaceful, from the way Penelope’s leg was jittering up and down to the way her eyebrows scrunched every couple of minutes, things Josie knew meant Penelope wasn’t in the best of head-spaces. Penelope, feeling the burn of Josie’s gaze on her, opened her eyes and stared back up at the ceiling, Josie choosing to mirror her actions and look up with her, both girls not knowing how to initiate any kind of conversation. It’s Josie who decides to try by reaching into her pocket and pulling out a crumpled old tissue, leaning her arm up to wet the thing at the sink before staring up at the ceiling and throwing the wet tissue up, smiling as it sticks and stays above them both. Penelope’s eyes widened as she threw a questioning glance at Josie, who, under the look of bewilderment on Penelope’s face, lets loose a small giggle laced with a childlike kind of joyfulness before proceeding to meet Penelope’s gaze and throw up another damp tissue. Penelope gasps at the feeling of a drop of water splattering on her face, as Josie full on laughs before covering her mouth, afraid she may have upset the girl by getting her wet. Penelope meanwhile looked to Josie with a new kind of fire in her eyes as she silently got up and walked to a bathroom stall, Josie watching her with rapt attention, afraid she may have made the girl want some more space. Josie however is bought out of her musings when she is hit square in the face by a moist wet tissue, dampened by magic as she looks up at a smirking Penelope holding an orb of water in the palm of her hand. Josie narrows her eyes as she grabs a tissue off the sink and throws it into Penelope’s orb of water, an orb that proceeds to launch the now wet tissue directly up at the ceiling. Both girls, letting the childishness take over, begin to grab any tissue they can find, throwing it into the watery globe that proceeded to paint the ceiling with a new kind of vigor. Eventually, once the ceiling was more or less completely covered, both girls sat back on the bathroom floor, letting the last of their giggles leave their lips before silence fell between them both, only this silence was comfortable, warm. Josie looks to Penelope, noticing the lack of her leg jittering, as she smiled softly to herself and decided to be the first to open her mouth. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’d be a great artist?” Josie says, pointing up at their work of art as Penelope smirks and shakes her head gently as she stares up at the ceiling. 

“Nah, that thing up there seems a bit too messy for art don’t you think?” Penelope replies, letting herself look to Josie who’s eyes were on the ceiling, looking up smiling. 

“Isn’t the best art just a little bit messy though” Josie says, Penelope watching her as she gestured to the ceiling. “No one truly believes art should simply be just ‘pretty’ or ‘fun.’ The best art that people remember is improper and different, and unapologetically messy. The best art leaves a person with a feeling, an emotion, that they didn’t realise they needed to let go off until they saw such a painting. Art is boldness, its chaos and beauty all wrapped into one, plus, didn’t anyone ever tell you,” Josie says, looking back to meet Penelope’s eyes with her own, Penelope left speechless at the warmth she saw there instead of coldness or hatred, “perfect can be pretty boring” Josie finishes, smiling softly at Penelope. Under the warmth of Josie’s gaze, the way her eyes seemed to be looking directly through her, Penelope wondered if Josie was even talking about art anymore. Clearing her throat, Penelope breaks eye contact first and looks at her hands instead, Josie turning her body more towards the girl. 

“Isn’t this the part where you ask me what’s wrong, why this happened, where I’ve been et cetera et cetera?” Penelope asks, slightly worried Josie might indeed ask such a thing as Penelope let’s her walls fall into place once again. Josie just shrugs and rakes her hand through her hair, that smile still on her face despite her noticing Penelope’s masks coming down again just as quickly as they disappeared for those short moments. 

“See I could ask, but I didn’t come here for you to tell me all your secrets and give me answers, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, make sure you knew you don’t have to sit in this bathroom alone…you’re not alone Pen” Josie says tentatively, watching Penelope’s shoulders tense slightly, Penelope’s heart thudding slightly at the use of nickname coming from a girl Penelope was sure despised her. 

“I know, I have the guys, I have Mason and Danny, their idiocy, I have Summer and her nagging, I have Eris’s god awful singing-“ Penelope says, trailing off as she remembers the fact that she’s not alone anymore, hasn’t been for almost a year, the bad memories in her mind getting clouded over by the better ones she now had. 

“You have me too.” Josie says quietly, Penelope’s eyes snapping to the girl as Josie internally berates herself at the disbelief shining in Penelope’s eyes at her words, like she couldn’t believe such a thing was possible anymore, and Josie knew she was partly to blame for that. Penelope’s brain seemed to short circuit, her head space now slowly being taken over by memories of her and Josie, together, the good ones, as she looks to the girl in bewildered shock, her brows furrowing as her gaze hardens just a tad. 

“I do?” Penelope says softly, the ice in her gaze melting as Josie smiles tenderly and nods, nudging Penelope’s shoulder with her own as she stands and wipes her pants down. 

“Oh,” Penelope whispers out, looking up at their work on the ceiling as, unbeknownst to Penelope herself, a small smile began to unconsciously make its way on her face. 

As Josie was walking to the bathroom door, knowing this was the most conversation she’d have with Penelope for now, she turned and noticed the delicate smile on her face, as Josie leant her weight against the door frame and let the image of the girl, sitting on the bathroom floor beginning to smile, cement itself in her mind. 

“Smiling,” Josie says with tenderness evident in her voice, Penelope looking rapidly to Josie who hit the side of the door frame as she took her weight off of it, “it looks good on you.” Josie finishes, smiling as she turned and left the bathroom, Penelope’s finger tips tracing her smile, not knowing she was even doing it in the first place, wondering how perhaps her and Josie could make this friends thing work after all (because Josie couldn’t possibly still be in love with Penelope right?). This time when Penelope looked up to the ceiling, she wasn’t met with blinding white, but a cacophony of mess and water droplets falling to the ground, a far cry from its once perfect sheen, and the sight of it, the sight of the mess Penelope and Josie had created themselves, bought Penelope a weird sense of comfort and serenity. Penelope rose up, ready to join the others again in the dining hall, as she turned to the mirror and realised maybe being below the bathroom ceiling causing the mess wasn’t so bad after all, maybe she was okay right where she was, feet on the ground. Perhaps she could one day learn to flaunt her own painting called life, and be proud of its mess and chaos, and maybe, just maybe, she could create something new too. 

*****

Back in the dining hall, Josie enters to see that hell seemed to have broken loose. Mason and Danny were sitting opposite each other on the table, both of their hands locked in what appeared to be the start of an arm wrestle, the rest of the students having picked sides, evident by the half standing behind Danny and the other half (majority more like) standing behind Mason. Both boys seemed to be growling at each other, their eyes yellow, as Eris clears her throat and starts counting down from five. Josie’s eyes widen further when seemingly out of nowhere, a small dagger slices through the air and plants itself inches from the boys elbows, their arms snapping back to their chests as they turn wide eyed at Josie. Josie herself turned around in shock, having felt the power of that throw from how the wind shifted her hair, and the sight she was met with, well, it caused a lot of thought of hers to turn not so innocent. Penelope sauntered through the doorway like she wasn’t just huddled on the bathroom floor moments before, her shoulder brushing past Josie’s as her eyes hardened on both the boys now sitting like school children awaiting to be scolded. Penelope stopped short and rested a hand on her hip, not saying a word and letting her silence act as a weapon. Both boys looked across at each other before they simultaneously pointed fingers at the one opposite. 

“He started it!” they said in unison, both growling at the other at the accusation, as Penelope sighed and walked to stand next to Eris, who rested her elbow on Penelope’s shoulder and leant on her, leaning down to whisper if she was okay next to her ear, to which Penelope gave a short nod. Josie averted her eyes, afraid Penelope might catch the jealousy within them at Eris’ closeness to her, as she walked her way to stand behind Mason, who turned toward her and beamed up at her goofily. Josie couldn’t help but smile back and blush a little at the the boy who rarely showed that much emotion, feeling lucky he saw her as a friend, as she placed a hand on his shoulder in support. Penelope watched the interaction fiercely, a feeling Penelope didn’t want to acknowledge burning through her icy stare and making her purse her lips and scowl. Eris saw the way Penelope was staring holes into Masons head as she smirked and placed her thumb under Penelope’s chin, inching her face upward as she leaned down a little to whisper so only Penelope could hear. 

“Easy there little raven, you stare any harder and I’m afraid even doe eyes might pick up on your jealousy,” Eris husks smirking as Penelope blushes a little and shakes her head. Meanwhile Josie looks up to see what Penelope might do next but her bottom lip suddenly gets trapped harshly between her teeth as she watches Eris and how close her face was to Penelope’s, how her thumb held her chin like she’d done it before, how Penelope seemed to blush under her gaze (a blush Josie didn’t know was caused by her and not Eris), and Josie’s jealousy was back like a raging storm as she glared at Eris like she was the bane of existence. Now she knew what Eris meant when she said she wouldn’t be friendly, and Josie didn’t know what she would do next to even the playing field once again. Meanwhile on Penelope’s end, she looked to Eris and sighed. 

“I’m not jealous..” she says, to which Eris simply raises an eyebrow as Penelope blushes a little harder, “i-I’m not! And besides, it wouldn’t matter if she caught me being ‘jealous’ anyways Eris, it’s not like she would have a reason to care” Penelope mumbles out, Eris’s smirk getting wider as she let’s go of Penelope’s chin and leans next to her ear again. 

“Oh yeah? Then why is she staring over here like she wants to set my world on fire” Eris says, Penelope’s eyes shooting to Josie who looked away hastily, her cheeks flushed and her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip, a thing Penelope remembered Josie doing whenever she was jealous when they were dating. Penelope stepped away from Eris, albeit only a little, as she cleared her throat and tried to clear her mind, choosing to squash any hope that Josie still had feelings for her in favour of seeing the girl as just a friend, an easy, non romantic, totally not to feel jealousy over friend. (Of course, this sounds like a disaster and a straight up lie) 

“You two bafoons with legs” Penelope starts, staring down Mason and Danny, her eyes a little harder on Mason definitely not for jealousy reasons, as both boys sit rod straight, fear evident in their posture at the smaller raven haired girl stating her dominance with nothing but a glance, “are NOT having another arm wrestle when in the presence of old and probably expensive mahogany furniture, not after what happened last time,” Penelope says, Skye and Summer shuddering at the memories of the last brother versus brother arm wrestle. 

“But we-“ Danny starts, before Penelope places both her hands on the table and leans herself forward, her stance enough to stop Danny from speaking as he looks at Penelope and is momentarily dumbstruck by her obvious beauty and even more obvious power. Josie looked at Penelope in awe, her cheeks blushing at the way Penelope seemed to exude dominance, taking control of the room, as Josie wondered what would happen if she pushed Penelope enough for that same dominance to be targeted at her. Just thinking about it caused Josie to breath out heavily, unconsciously pressing her thighs together, the image of Penelope directing her, dominating her, Josie doing anything Penelope asked with pleasurable obedience, taking over Josie’s brain and causing her to momentarily short circuit. Just before Josie could start thinking of what she’d do to have the roles reversed and have Penelope letting go under her, Penelope smirks and opens her mouth, interrupting Danny’s retort to her earlier statement. 

“Whilst an arm wrestle is most definitely out of the question, how about we let off some of this aggression and competitiveness, as well as the stress of all this monster hunting, in a much more fun way…” Penelope says, her group of friends looking to each other as smiles begin to stretch their lips. Eris looks to Penelope as she places a hand on her shoulder and smirks, Penelope matching that smirk with a raise of her eyebrow as the rest of the Salvatore students looked on confused. 

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting green eyes?” Eris purrs out, Penelope smirking in a much more sadistic kind of way as she takes her hands off the table and flicks her wrist, a small dagger appearing within her hand. 

“I think it’s time for a little game of First Blood” Penelope says, to which all her friends start hammering down on the table, hooting and high fiving each other as Penelope turns to Eris and shrugs, Eris laughing and throwing an arm around Penelope’s shoulders winking at her as Penelope smirks and rolls her eyes. It’s MG who decides to interrupt the excitement by turning to Penelope and Eris with confusion in his eyes. 

“Uh, not to break up this excitement, but for us common folk who are a little lost…what the fuck is First Blood?” MG asks, Penelope crossing her arms and holding up a hand to silence the rest of her friends. 

“Well, as you can imagine, prepping to hunt down and kill an ages old creature with highly powerful capabilities requires a lot of training and hard work, in reading and intellect yes, as seen by our trips to the library, but also in combat and fighting. Using magic will only get you so far, but knowing how to fight, how to use a weapon and your surrounding, that’s a skill you take with you for life. However, training by yourself everyday gets boring pretty quickly, so I decided to come up with a new, much more fun way to train” Penelope starts, Skye getting too excited and choosing to jump in to finish the rest of Penelope’s explanation. 

“Every now and then, during training, we’d make a makeshift circle out of some chalk and pick two people at random to enter said circle. The flick of a coin decides whether the match will allow or disqualify any use of magic or supernatural ability, and then the two opponents have ten seconds to choose a weapon to fight with. Once the ten seconds are over and one of us counts down from three, the match begins, the winner being the one to either force their opponent into submission, or the one to draw first blood. Losers are kicked out of the game and the winners move on to play the winners of the other rounds until you’re left with two people, this match being a free for all, no coin toss, anything is legal, until a champion is found. Hence the birth of the game First Blood” Skye says, her groups of friends banging on the tables and hollering again until Penelope silenced them once more with an affectionate smile on her face, happy to see her friends getting their spirit back. 

“We haven’t had the chance to train since coming here, and I think I’ve let you lot get away with such laziness long enough. This will also be a good chance for us to see not only what you Salvatore students have managed to get done over the last year in your defence classes, but is also a way for you to let off some steam and have fun. There are two rules to First Blood, don’t step out of the circle, and don’t get yourself killed. Anything else is fair game, and the games begin in an hour. I’ll see you all in the gym soon,” Penelope says, smirking at the looks of panic on the Salvatore students faces. “Oh, and just a warning…don’t wear anything you wouldn’t want to get dirty” Penelope adds, deciding to throw a wink at Josie who looked at her like a deer in headlights as a blush began to make its way on her cheeks. Penelope however, in a plume of black smoke, is gone before she can see said blush, Eris following suit as the other outsiders scrambled to have a quick wash and prepare for the matches later on. Meanwhile the Salvatore students looked to each other in slight horror before they begin to smile themselves, excited at the chance to prove themselves and let go after days of pent up stress. 

“Well, this should interesting” Kaleb says, the students nodding before Lizzie looks to Hope and sighs. 

“We’re going to get destroyed aren’t we?” she says, Hope smiling at the chance to finally have some competition in her training, as Landon nods his head vigorously. 

“Aside from Hope?...Most definitely” he says, the rest of the teens getting up and preparing themselves for the games ahead, neither one willing to admit defeat just yet, wanting to prove themselves helpful in this fight against the shadow creature. 

*****

A few minutes later, after getting ready for the upcoming shit show what would be this whole First Blood tournament, Lizzie made her way to Hope’s room, wanting to stay close to the girl already, her lips still tingling at the memory of their kiss in that hallway. Whilst it wasn’t what Lizzie pictured their first kiss might go like, it’s safe to say she wasn’t disappointed in the slightest, as a smile etched its way onto her face at the memories of Hope’s lips on her own. Still feeling slight nerves standing outside Hope’s door, Lizzie knocks with all the false bravado she can muster, only for no one to answer. Noticing that the door was unlocked, Lizzie walked in and was met with the sight of Hope asleep on her bed, fully clothed in her training gear, her face a picture of serenity and beauty, as Lizzie walked in and closed the door as quietly as she could behind her. Lizzie made her way to the bed, kneeling so her face was closer to Hope’s, as she bought up her hand and slowly raked her fingers through Hope’s hair, a gesture that caused Hope to smile in her sleep and cosy her way deeper into her pillow. Being this close to the girl, Lizzie couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful she really was, the way her features seemed carved from the gods, curtesy of the Klaus and Haley genes, and the way her figure seemed as though it was taken straight out of a Renaissance painting. Lizzie was in awe, and watched for a while the way Hope’s chest rose and fell with each breath, the way her lips smiled in her sleep, as Lizzie too became slightly tired at the peace she found in Hope’s presence. Lizzie, not wanting to disturb the girl any more than she already had, was about to get up to leave when suddenly a hand shot out and held her wrist in a grip that was both gentle and deliberate. Lizzie looked down wide eyed at a dopey, half asleep Hope who pulled Lizzie down next to her and wrapped her arms around her middle, nuzzling into her the same way she did to her pillow moments before. 

“Don’t go…” Hope mumbled out, half muffled by her face being buried in Lizzie’s neck. Lizzie held her breath as her cheeks went a dark shade of red, her arms slowly going up and around Hope, holding her close. Lizzie wasn’t used to showing affection all that much, but showing and giving it to Hope just seemed natural, right. So Lizzie pressed a soft kiss to Hope’s forehead as she smiled and closed her own eyes. 

“Okay Mikaelson…okay.” 

*****

In another room, Eris and Penelope were both getting into their training clothes, Penelope dressed in a tight black tank top showing off toned arms from a years worth of training sessions, as well as short black shorts, her hair unruly as it hangs just above her shoulders. Eris, similarly, was in all black, save for the fact that she had opted for a leather cropped top with crossed straps coming from the hem of the top to attach to the belt of her long black pants, both pieces of clothing tight fitting in a way that could stop a person from functioning, or in this case, being able to fight back. After getting ready, both girls decided to sit on the bed and relax themselves before their impending fights, both girls excited for the chance to let loose and channel their magic into something other than late night snacks. Eris flicked her wrist, turning on the radio, Penelope smiling wide at the Stevie Wonder now blasting from the speakers, her guilty pleasure of music taste. Eris rolled her eyes at the girl next to her before resting her head on Penelope’s shoulder as she sang out the lyrics to the song quietly under her breath, her voice beautiful to Eris who closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Penelope presses a kiss to Eris’s temple as she mumbled out a quick spell without thinking, a mug of hot chocolate appearing in both her and Eris’s hand. Eris looked down at the drink before looking to Penelope and raising an eyebrow. 

“As much as I love the gesture, you and I both know I don’t really enjoy a hot chocolate little raven” Eris says, Penelope suddenly looking down at the drinks she made appear and sighing out at the fact that she had bought the wrong kind for Eris. 

“God I’m sorry, I don’t even know why I did that? I was just-“ 

“Thinking about Josie.” Eris finishes for Penelope, who groans and flops down to lie on her bed, Eris laughing and following suit so they both lay together. 

“She’s all I seem to think about when my brain is given the chance, her and what happened…anyways, I need to get her out of my head and stop thinking about her in the way I am right?” Penelope says with slight vulnerability in her voice, Eris turning her body to the side to face Penelope, as she reaches and traces circles on her inner arm in a comforting pattern. 

“And what way are you thinking about her green eyes?” Eris prompts, Penelope looking up at the ceiling as her cheeks blushed a tad. 

“In a way that I definitely shouldn’t be thinking of a friend. A way that leads me to be jealous over nothing, a way that causes me to look at her whenever I get the chance, a way that leaves me hopeful…a way that leaves me weak” Penelope says quietly, Eris looking to the girl and placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Having feelings for someone isn’t a weakness Penelope, I mean in all honesty I don’t think you were ever over this girl, and over this year you’ve just become one of the strongest people I know,” Eris says with conviction, Penelope sighing as she turns her face toward Eris, her eyes soft. 

“That was when I thought I’d never really see her again, but being here, being around her every day, that’s something…the feelings that creates is something totally different.” 

“Different isn’t necessarily a bad thing little raven” Eris returns to the girl. 

“Different is scary” Penelope replies back gingerly, to which Eris slides a hand down to Penelope’s neck, her nails lightly scraping down the sides and resting against the girls skin. 

“Once upon a time I used to be scary to you too” Eris purrs out, her breath hitting Penelope’s skin and causing her to shudder just a tad. 

“That was before I got to know you dæmon, and realise what an absolute dork you are” Penelope says with a smirk, as Eris pouts and throws an arm around Penelope’s middle, nuzzling into her neck like a cat. 

“I think I preferred it when you were scared of me” Eris grumbles out, Penelope letting out a curt laugh before humming and placing her hand on Eris’s arm over her middle. “But back to the point, do what you did with me with Josie. Get to know her again, get to know these feelings, and maybe one day they’ll stop being so scary too” Eris says softly, a smile on her face as Penelope furrows her brows and bites her bottom lip. 

“I can’t let her realise I still love her Eris…” Penelope whispers out, Eris scoffing and nipping at Penelope’s neck, Penelope letting out a yip before swatting at the arm around her middle, grumbling as Eris hummed out a laugh against Penelope’s shoulder. 

“I’m not saying for you to start dating again right now, but friends? Getting to know each other? There can’t be any harm in that green eyes,” Eris says, a knowing smile on her face now that pieces of her plan to get the two girls back together were falling into place. 

“Friends,” Penelope tests out, a smile on her face at the memories of both girls in the bathroom joking around like old times, “friends I can do. Now come on and get up, we have to get to the gym” 

Eris grouches but proceeds to stretch out on the bed before getting up, Penelope following her actions as Eris rubs her eyes before smirking and staring at Penelope, her eyes sharp and heated on Penelope’s neck (after all, even if she was letting Josie have her shot, she couldn’t help her own buried feelings, and Penelope looked teasingly delectable right about now). Just when they were about to leave Penelope suddenly freezes and locks their door in slight fear, looking down to her right leg exposed in her shorts, shorts she had no problem wearing back at Eris’s estate. Wearing them here though, Penelope shuddered to herself, as her eyes took in the long jagged scar crawling it’s way up from mid calf to hip. Penelope didn’t need questions to be asked and definitely didn’t want to be sharing the story of where it came from, and so she quickly flicked her wrist and changed into black leggings instead, Eris looking on with sorrow in her eyes, as well as anger at the cause of such a scar. 

“You should wear that with honour Penelope,” Eris says sadly, taking Penelope’s hand in her own as Penelope closed her eyes and sighs. 

“I know..and I do, just-not right now, not in front of them…” 

“Okay little raven, okay” Eris says, flicking her wrist with a smile as she gives the leggings a nice red stripe on either legs side, Penelope noticing and shaking her head with a smile. 

“Come on you dork, let’s go” Penelope says fondly to Eris. 

“Mm we should definitely go, after all” Eris starts, walking forward and letting her finger tips trail over Penelope’s neck littered in Eris’s own claw and teeth marks from her playful teasing in the bed, “I want to see how doe eyes reacts to my great artistic work on that neck of yours” Eris purrs out, Penelope’s eyes widening as she runs to the mirror to check her neck, her eyes narrowing at Eris as she growls out the girls name, a girl who squeals and disappears in a plume of black smoke, Penelope’s following in hasty pursuit, ready to kill the girl. 

*****

The group of students were in the gym, waiting for Eris and Penelope to show up, a pattern of lateness they were kind of expecting at this point, all of them joking together before Eris suddenly appears alone, slightly out of breath as she looks with pleading eyes at Summer who sighs and crosses her arms. 

“She’s going to KILL ME, you have to protect me Summer!” Eris says rapidly, walking quickly towards the girl before Penelope appears seconds later in another black cloud, exiting and staring down Eris as she stomps her way towards the girl who was slowly backing away with her hands up. 

“You.” Penelope says shortly, Eris smiling weakly before bolting it and running behind Summer, Penelope running close until she was stood in front of Summer herself, her eyes still glaring at Eris. 

“Move out the way Summer, the dæmon needs to repent for the crimes she has committed” Penelope grits out, Summer sighing and stepping a tad forward, flicking the foreheads of both Penelope and Eris who wince and cross their arms, both of them now looking at the same target. 

“What the hell was that for?!” both girls yelp out in unison, Summer rolling her eyes at their antics. 

“Can the both of you calm down and make up or whatever so we can start the tournament, please.” Summer says, as Eris turns to Penelope and turns on her puppy eyes, looking at the girl and pouting. 

“I-don’t give me that look, I’m mad at you!” Penelope says weakly, as Eris walks closer, her eyes tearing up in dramatics as she kneels before Penelope and grips her waist, an action that has Josie looking at the event less like playfulness and more like Eris’s ploys to seduce Penelope, her upper lip curling in distain as the jealousy renews itself in her system and causes her to clench her jaw. 

“Forgive me father for I have most definitely sinned” Eris says with a mock feign as Penelope snickers and rolls her eyes pulling the girl up and sighing. 

“Yes yes alright, you’re forgiven” Penelope says, Eris smiling widely and throwing her arms around Penelope’s shoulders, looking to Josie and winking at her slyly, Josie almost stepping forwards before Mason rests a hand on her arm and looks at her knowingly, winking himself as he whispers to the girl. 

“Cool it firecracker, don’t let Penelope know you have a very poor level of control over that jealousy of yours.” 

Josie blushes at the insinuation before nodding and choosing to walk over to where Hope and Skye stretching together off to the side, shooting Mason a smile, happy to know she can find help in him. Meanwhile Penelope, about to clap her hands to alert the teens that the tournament would start before her eyes inadvertently search the room for Josie, is left unable to speak at the sight of the girl stretching in her form fitting pants, her hair tied up to expose the curves of her neck and the beauty of her face in more clarity. Penelope’s lips parted slightly, her breath catching, when Josie looks up and locks eyes with her, her lips moving to form a small warm smile, a smile that had Penelope’s heart beating just a bit faster, as she let out a small smile in return. Josie caught her eyes going down Penelope’s body, taking in the toned legs under those leggings, the tight fitted tank top, the curve of her-her marked up, red neck. Marks that weren’t Josie’s, and marks Josie definitely wanted to replace with her own. Josie’s eyes darkened at the thoughts now in her head, Penelope blushing a little under the intensity of Josie’s gaze as shivers went down her spine and her own pupils dilated slightly. Josie, seeing the girl meeting her gaze with the same intensity, let’s herself smile in a less warm, and more heated way, both of them just looking and holding each other’s gazes, the air between them charging. That is until Eris nudges Penelope’s side, causing her to break their gaze and snap out of whatever trance she was under due to a certain Josie Saltzman and her still apparent hold over Penelope. Penelope sighed to herself, thinking that this whole friends thing was definitely going to be harder than she thought, especially if Josie kept unknowingly looking at her the way she did (but of course Josie knew exactly how she was looking, after all, these feelings are far from unrequited). Penelope clapped her hands, causing the talking and stretching teens to huddle in and quiet down, Penelope trying hard not to give in to the burn of Josie’s gaze on her, or rather her neck, but Penelope wasn’t willing to accept that fact just yet. 

“Well,” Penelope says, the steel and control of her voice hiding the thoughts and images of Josie in her head, “are we ready?” 

At the sound of Penelope’s final words the outsiders and some of the Salvatore students starting hollering and cheering, Eris fist bumping an excited Skye, as Penelope laughs at their excitement before settling into a playful, yet dangerously edged smile. 

“Then let the games begin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh okay I hope you enjoy this recent update, leave a like and comment if you did! I do wanna hear your favourite part of this chapter, so comment and let me know! Any plot ideas are welcome
> 
> Leave a like and comment if you’re genuinely enjoying the story and characters so far, and if you liked this new chapter of course! 
> 
> Stay hydrated guys :)


	11. The White Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes the guy who crashes the party...

At the sound of Penelope’s voice announcing the start of the games, Skye started drawing a large chalk circle on the gym floor, Summer going over and locking the doors so no one could come in and get caught in the crossfire. Meanwhile, Eris beckoned everyone over, Penelope at her side throwing and catching a pair of dice in her hand. Once everyone was huddled together, Penelope split the teens into those on her team and the Salvatore students, assigning each one a number from 1 to 6. 

“To make these games more…interesting, I want to have you Salvatore’s fighting against my squadron for the first round, I want to push every single one of you to your physical and magical limits, test what you’re all made of” Penelope says, watching with delight at the fear entering the eyes of some of the students before her. “Each roll of the dice will determine who fights against who, those who are eliminated will have their numbers magically removed from the dice after each round until we have ourselves a First Blood champion. After the first round of matches, everyone’s number will change, and your opponent could be anyone. So, is everyone ready for the games to begin?” She finishes, smirking at the yells and hollers coming from everyone at this point, adrenaline and excitement mixing with the slight fear in the air and making the atmosphere electric. With a small blow on the dice, Penelope rolls both onto the floor beneath the students, all of them watching for the numbers to show. 

A four and a two. Mason against Kaleb. Kaleb scoffs and turns to Mason, who simply looked back at him and waved. 

“You’re going down wolf boy” Kaleb says, wanting to seem a little intimidating as he let his fags show, and yet Mason just stood there and let out a small smile. 

“I look forward to it fangs” Mason replies, bowing in respect before making his way to the circle, Kaleb following suit. The students turn and watch as Penelope enters the circle, closing her eyes as she conjures two orbs above her head, before she opens them again and fires up an arc of water, watching as one orb goes green and the other breaks and disappears. 

“The orb glows green, which means this match is based entirely on supernatural strength and attributes, no weapons allowed. Remember the rules, you step out of the circle, you lose. You bleed first, you lose. Everything else is fair play, and without further ado,” Penelope says to the two boys in the circle, disappearing and reappearing in a black cloud next to Eris, safely out of the fighting ring, “let us begin.” 

Kaleb looked to Mason, who stood in a fighters stance, his eyes glowing yellow and staring hard at Kaleb, who hissed back at the wolf in front of him. Using his vampire speed, Kaleb ran straight for the wolf, the Salvatore students thinking this would be an easy win for the vampire on their team, and yet once Kaleb could be seen again, he was alone where Mason once stood, Mason himself a couple feet away from the vampire, low on the ground with his eyes still staring into Kaleb’s own. 

Kaleb had missed. 

Enraged and frustrated, Kaleb shook his head and ran straight for Mason again, only this time he caught the leg of the wolf trying to evade another attack. The teens watched with wide eyes as Kaleb began to pull Mason towards him, before Mason growled lowly, Kaleb looking up and widening his eyes at the smirk now growing on the wolf’s face. Before Kaleb knew what was coming, Mason grabbed Kaleb’s arm and threw him across the ring, watching as he crashed onto the floor with a thud. Mason stood, the students silent, as they realised Mason hadn’t just got Kaleb off of him, but had effectively thrown him out of the circle entirely. Kaleb stood in slight shock, before looking to Mason and bowing in respect, knowing he had lost. Meanwhile the rest of the students, out of their shock, began to clap their hands at the show they’d seen, the Salvatore students suddenly realising that winning any of these matches in the first round would be very, very hard. Josie looked to Penelope, her brows furrowed at how unfair that seemed, as Penelope merely smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Mason wins. I hope you realise now that these games will not be easy. This is your chance to prove your worth, so impress us, impress me. Let us see the fight you have in you, and don’t hold back, because we definitely won’t.” Penelope says to the teens, all of them nodding their heads with new found fight in their eyes, as Penelope rolled the dice and the next few matches began. 

Landon lost to Eris, with no actual fight even taking place, the girl simply walking towards the boy as he walked back in fear, out of the circle, and out of the game. The students hadn’t seen the girl fight, and if she could win just by intimidation alone, they didn’t know what would happen if she actually tried. Summer won against MG, and then the dice called for Josie to fight against Danny. 

Penelope looked to Josie walking into the ring with hardened eyes, trying to squash her fear at the girl getting hurt by Danny, who seemed like a clown but was a beast with a weapon. Whilst Mason fought with calmness and strength, Danny fought with sharpness, and Penelope couldn’t help but worry about the girl who looked dwarfed by her opponent. Penelope also couldn’t help how her eyes travelled over Josie’s form, seeing her fighting stance to be solid, her clothes tight, as Penelope’s eyes took her all in again and again like she couldn’t help herself. It was a nudge from Eris that had her out of her daze, as she walked into the circle and threw up the orbs again. The light went green, the match was supernatural based. Penelope let out a small breath of air, happy that Danny wasn’t going to get the chance to use a weapon, as she exited the circle and called for the game to begin. 

Danny let his eyes glow yellow, his claws retracted as he honed his gaze on Josie, who tried to calm her beating heart and will to run away from the predators eyes. Keeping her feet in place, Josie slowly began to whisper quietly under her breath, moving her body closer to the ground and letting her palm press down on the ground beneath her before she turned her back on the wolf. Danny, in the mindset of his animalistic counterpart, saw the lowering of the girl and turn of her back as submission and growled lowly, rushing ahead towards her. Before Penelope had time to yell at the girl to get up, to stop being stupid, Josie suddenly yelled out quick words and turned around, palm outstretched. 

And Danny was quickly surrounded by a ring of towering fire.

To say Penelope was shocked would be an understatement, the shock quickly being replaced by a proud smile, happy to see the shy and shadowed girl she last saw was now the strong, powerful witch Penelope knew she was capable of being. Eris watched on impressed, seeing the proud smile stretching Penelope’s lips, as she shook her head with a smile of her own and turned back to watch the match unfold. 

Danny began to rush around the ring of fire, getting more panicked as the flames slowly began to close in around him, until the flames parted and a dagger of ashes cut through the air and sliced the back of a disoriented and panicked Danny, the flames dropping in tandem with the drops of blood coming from the gash on Danny’s back. The group of teens slowly began to clap for Josie, Danny included. Penelope’s eyes met Josie’s from across the room, Penelope giving the girl a nod to match her smile, before her eyes began following a bead of sweat down from Josie’s forehead to the nape of her neck. Josie felt herself blush a little at the way Penelope languidly let her eyes rake over her, before she dramatically bowed to the claps and exited the circle, shaking Danny’s hand on the way out. Shaking her head, and getting her focus back, Penelope rolled the dice one final time for the first round, the students watching with rapt attention. 

A three and a six. Skye against Hope. 

Skye scoffed and looked at the small tribred with an arrogant kind of smirk as she made her way to the circle, Hope scowling and following suit. Meanwhile Penelope shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose at Skye’s arrogance. 

“She has no idea what she’s in for does she?” Landon said to Penelope, as she nodded in response. 

“I did try to mention the whole tribred thing once, but not everyone is the best at listening to god damn orders” Penelope grits out, crossing her arms and trying not to let her eyes wander to Josie now standing beside her, cheeks still flushed from the fight. 

Eris was the one who walked into the circle this time, making the orbs appear above the two opponents. 

The orb went red. Weapons only. 

Skye smirked wider, thinking she had the game in her pocket as she went and picked out a small rapier. Meanwhile Hope, her face calm, picked a spear and made her way into the ring. Whilst Skye scoffed at the choice of weapon, Penelope and Josie shared a glance, both of them knowing how skilful Hope was with any kind of long weapon. At the bang of the gong the match began, Skye quick to rush ahead and swing her sword at Hope. Hope, quick on her feet, blocked the attack with her spear before elbowing the girl onto the floor a couple metres away. Skye was quick to get up again, the sudden scowl on her face showing how she finally realised this match wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought. Skye ran forwards again, her sword arching through the air, as Hope ducked down and spun on her heel, using the spear to trip Skye up again as she fell onto the gym floor. Before Hope could rise, Skye had jumped up, bringing her sword down, with Hope quickly moving her head left to avoid getting hit. Once both girls were up again, it became a series of blows dealt by both girls, the clash of metal against wood ringing through the gym. Both girls seemed to be getting hotter, as Hope chose to attack first this time, moving rapidly towards Skye, who began to move forward to meet her. Right at the last minute, with skilful footwork and strength, Hope launched herself into a flip over the girl and, before she could turn, sliced a cross shaped cut onto Skye’s back, drawing first blood and winning the match. Skye, albeit begrudgingly, turned and shook Hope’s hand as they both excited the circle to the sound of applause, Summer walking over to Skye with a wide smirk. 

“Don’t say a word, sister” Skye says, as Summer just laughs and moves to heal her back. Hope walks up to Penelope, who jokingly bows to the tribred at her arrival. 

“That impressive enough for you?” Hope says as Penelope laughs and nods her head, ruffling Hope’s hair. 

“Very. Although I knew you’d win against Skye. Next round we’ll see what happens if you get paired up with me, I’ve been dying to train with you after all.” Penelope says, challenge in her eyes as Hope crosses her arms and scoffs. 

“Yeah yeah, we’ll see if you’re even an opponent worth fighting first” Hope says, Penelope shaking her head before going into the circle herself, Lizzie already there in the pit. Eris goes in and summons the orbs, watching as they turn green. Supernatural strength only. Josie felt calmness at the colour, knowing Lizzie had little to no training in physical combat, well, none of them save for Hope really stood a chance when it came to that kind of fighting style, Josie included. Whilst she knew she should probably be rooting for her sister, Josie’s eyes were stuck on Penelope, staring intensely at the ripple of muscle in her forearms and back as she stretched a little before the match began. Josie noticed the hint of abs against the tightness of her shirt also, and couldn’t help how her now much more muscular ex girlfriend seemed to affect her even more than before she left, even though the original amount was strong enough already. The gong rang out and the match began, Lizzie putting her hands up whilst Penelope stood on the other side of the circle, motionless, her hands behind her back. Lizzie, not one for waiting, sends an ice dagger straight for Penelope, a Penelope who, quicker than the rest of the group could comprehend for a witch, side stepped to her right and stood motionless once again as the dagger flew past her and crashed into the wall. Frustrated, Lizzie tried throwing multiple icicles at Penelope, a flurry of them one after the other, and still, once the cold fog cleared, Penelope was stood motionless, hands behind her back, completely unscathed. Lizzie felt her heart rate quicken at the hardened and emotionless face across from hers in the circle, her panic fuelling her magic as she whispered out a spell and conjured a long and sharp arrow of ice. Penelope felt bad for the girl, could almost smell her panic from across the circle, as she stood and watched the girl throw everything she could at her. Using wind to give the arrow momentum, Lizzie threw it towards Penelope who, surprised at the force, span on her heel to narrowly avoid the sharp tip of the arrow now lodged deep in the wall behind her. Deciding to put an end to the fight, Penelope suddenly bought her hands out from behind her back, moving them in a circular motion before gently blowing on her thumb and pushing that hand forwards, a gust of cold, hardened wind propelling forwards and slamming into Lizzie who, unable to do anything, was blown backwards straight out of the circle and into the wall behind her. The students stood enamoured, not only at the sharpened and quick reflexes that Penelope had, but, even if the show was short, the display of magic was beautiful to see, the accuracy and power behind a single motion wasn’t something any of the witches had seen before. Soon everyone was clapping as Penelope bowed before walking over and holding a hand out towards Lizzie. 

“You fought well…blondie” she says with a small smile as Lizzie scoffed before smiling back and shaking Penelope’s hand, both girls making their way back to the group. 

“Let this be a lesson to you all. Sometimes the easiest way to win with magic is not to lust for blood or violence, but to simply use your opponents anger and ferocity to your own advantage. Push them back again and again until violence becomes absolutely necessary, after all, a life is a life, no matter how you may take one, the burden of it is something not so easily forgotten.” Penelope says, her words sounding like she knew what she was talking about, as Josie furrowed her brows. Just what had Penelope done in the last year to make her this way? 

Now that the first round was over, only Penelope, Eris, Summer, Mason, Josie and Hope remained, each one getting assigned a new number, the two dice now only one. Skye steps forwards with the dice, excited to see how these matches would play out. 

“New round means slight adjustments to the rules, the general theme stays the same, only this time getting pushed out of the circle is no longer cause for a loss. Winners are now only determined by those who draw first blood, or those who get their opponent to surrender. That being said, let’s get started” Skye finishes, the group clapping and cheering as she rolls the dice. 

A five and a one. Summer against Hope. 

The orb glowed orange, deciding the match would be hand to hand combat only, as the two entered the ring, no weapons or magic allowed. At the sound of the gong, both teens gave it their all, their skill clearly visible, before Hope had Summer in a chokehold that had her tapping out, making Hope the winner of the round. 

At the next dice roll, it was Mason against Eris. The orb glowed red, meaning it was a weapons match, as Mason went for a two handed battle axe, Eris opting for a couple of small throwing knives. The teens looked on with wide eyes at the red head standing against the stockier wolf with his large weapon, her small knives seeming feeble. Yet Penelope looked on with a smirk, knowing small sharp things were something Eris knew her way around like second nature. The match began as Eris, not choosing the defensive approach this time, sprinted her way towards Mason, who turned at the last second and narrowly missed getting a cut, his axe swinging toward Eris who leant her upper torso back and dodged the swing with ease. Reflexes sharp, Eris quickly spun herself out of the way of another one of Mason’s swings, her quickness and agility leaving the room in awe, before she suddenly dropped low onto her shins and flicked her wrist, one of her knives landing with deadly accuracy in the middle of Mason’s thigh, drawing first blood and securing her victory. Mason went down with a grunt, before looking up to Eris and smiling goofily, bowing to the girl who curtsied in response. 

Summer quickly came over and healed his wound, Mason quick to exit the circle and watch the next match, a match that had the entire gym a little more interested. 

Penelope against Josie. 

Both girls walked into the middle of the ring, each one staring hard at their opposite as they reached out and shook hands before walking to opposite corners of the ring. Both girls hearts were racing just that bit faster, as the orb above the ring glowed green. Magical combat. Now Penelope would love to say she wasn’t a little excited to get close to the girl, as would Josie love to say she totally wasn’t hoping to touch Penelope’s new found muscle, and yet both girls would most definitely be lying. Skye rang the gong and the match started, Josie, knowing Penelope’s reflexes and speed would be a problem, was quick to cast a spell that had the entire outline of the ring burst up into flames, the fire towering over the girls and secluding the ring from view of the teens. Penelope looked around at the fire, before turning to look at Josie with a raise of her eyebrow. 

“You know, if you wanted us to have a little alone time, I’m sure that could be arranged at a later date,” Penelope says, Josie scoffing and twisting her wrist, making the flames burn hotter. 

“Don’t flatter yourself Park, you’re going to loose this fight.” Josie says, her cheeks a little red as Penelope shrugs and proceeds to peel her tank top off her body, sweat from the fire travelling down her skin as she throws her shirt into the flames, watching it burn. Josie, meanwhile, stood mouth agape at a now shirtless Penelope standing only in her sports bra, the glow of the fire making the girls abs defined against her skin, her muscles clearly on display, as her eyes took her in like she was an ancient marble statue in need of her undivided attention. Josie’s pupils dilated as her breath came out a little shorter, her cheeks now definitely more red. Penelope, for her part, knew what she was doing, and moving her eyes back to Josie, she couldn’t help but smirk at the now obvious affect she still seemed to have on the girl. Penelope couldn’t be blamed for this, not really, especially since teasing Josie was one of her favourite things to do. And anyways you could tease your friends…right? (Well yes but not in the way these girls were thinking, filthy hormonal minds) 

Another of Penelope’s favourite things also happened to be winning. So, with Josie momentarily distracted, Penelope let loose a gust of wind that had Josie falling onto her back with a gasp. Josie, for her part, was quick to rise again, throwing a ball of flames at the girl opposite. Penelope refused to move from the balls line of fire, Josie watching in slight fear of Penelope actually getting badly hurt, before Penelope took hold of Josie’s fire and spun it around her body, launching it back toward Josie at double the speed. Josie, with wide eyes, quickly spun on her heels and cast a wall of ice between her and the fire, scarcely missing a massive burn on her arm. Before Josie could get her bearings, Penelope suddenly appeared behind the girl in a plume of black smoke, grabbing her waist and taking them to the floor where Penelope affectively pinned Josie down, and happened to be straddling her waist while doing so. Josie looked up at the girl as she struggled to get free, Penelope’s pupils dilated at the sight of the flushed and sweaty Josie under her. Memories of nights spent together purged through Penelope’s mind as her own cheeks got hotter. Josie was faring no better, her own pupils blown at the familiar sight of Penelope on top of her. God the girl was beautiful in the firelight, her green eyes illuminated, her black hair stark against olive skin and plump red lips. Josie couldn’t help the way her eyes stuck to Penelope’s lips before she dragged them up to meet Penelope’s own, both girls staring at each other with quick breaths and hot cheeks. Penelope kept Josie’s hands pinned with one of her own, the other grazing Josie’s cheek and drawing first blood, making Penelope the winner of the match. Yet both girls had yet to get up, the fire making it so no one on the outside knew what was going on within. Josie didn’t know whether it was Penelope’s beauty or the up close look she got to the marks Eris left on Penelope’s neck that gave her the sudden urge to rise up, her face closer to Penelope’s. Penelope gulped, her eyes fluttering down to the girls lips, before she met her gaze again. 

“You lost Jojo,” Penelope whispered out, Josie nodding as she let her lips breath out against Penelope’s neck, a move that caused Penelope’s grip on Josie’s hands to tighten. 

“I know” Josie replies, not moving from where she was, taking in Penelope’s unique scent of perfume and lavender. 

“We should get up” Penelope said gravelly, her voice a few octaves deeper, a voice that had Josie’s torso pressing up more to touch Penelope‘s. 

“I know,” Josie returns again, Penelope letting the girl go as both of them slowly got up. Just before Josie lowered the fire, in a surge of courage, she lowered her lips to Penelope’s ear from behind her, causing the girl in front to shudder a little. 

“I missed the way you look on top of me” Josie purred by Penelope’s ear, causing the girl to momentarily close her eyes as her cheeks flushed a little. Josie, satisfied, flicked her wrist and made the fire disappear, Penelope now somewhat composed as she shook her head and crossed her arms, deciding to smirk at her victory rather than replay that heated moment over and over again (which of course she still did anyways.) 

The rest of Penelope’s squad cheered for her victory, Eris looking between the two girls and smiling internally at the sound of both their heart beats now a little too fast to be considered normal. With the second round completed only three were left, Penelope, Eris and Hope, the final battle royale. All three girls entered the ring, weapons on display and free for the taking at whatever time during the match. This final game would be a free for all, no rules save for the one: The one who bleeds last wins the game of First Blood. The three girls sized each other up, and once the gong rang out, Penelope took off for the weapons rack, Hope about to follow her before Eris, with a flick of her wrist, had Hope sprawled on the floor. Penelope, deciding to stay by the weapons and watch how the two girls fought, slips two twin swords into her hands as her eyes stay fixed on the girls in the ring. Hope is quick to get up again, dodging and jumping over the daggers Eris seemed to be conjuring and throwing out of nowhere. With a low growl of her own, Hope stomped her foot and yelled out her own incantation, watching as Eris rose into the hair, grasping her neck like she couldn’t breathe. Hope then threw an ice dagger up at the girl who seemed in agony, and watched in horror as the once gasping girl slowly began to smirk, her eyes turning black save for her red pupils, as she holds up three fingers and stops the dagger right in front of her chest, turning it and duplicating it before sending down an onslaught of iced daggers where Hope stood. Hope dodged all she could, using magic to shield off any other from hitting her, but when she looked up to meet Eris, all she sees in the last remains of black smoke. Hope looked around until she suddenly felt a drop of water hit her head, looking up in fear at the red eyed dæmon on the ceiling, her claws deep into the plaster, before she launched herself down right at Hope. Both girls fell to the floor, Hope using her strength to kick Eris a few metres away in the circle. As Hope stood however, she knew it was no use, as a long line of blood slowly travelled down from the three claw marks on her chest. With a bow, Hope left the ring, Penelope already walking forwards with her cocky smirk, twirling her two swords in her hands. 

“What do you say we make this interesting green eyes? No magic for us this time, just steel against steel” Eris challenges, Penelope nodding her head with fire in her eyes. 

“As you wish dæmon” she replies, as Eris holds out a hand, a long sword travelling into her palm. The teens watched transfixed as both girls circled each other, before Eris made her way towards Penelope and dealt blow after blow with her sword. Penelope, meanwhile, had that same hardened emotionless face from earlier, blocking each of Eris’s attacks with her swords. Josie could see the strain it was having on Penelope from the crease of her brow, the power behind Eris’ attacks evident in the loud clash of steel against steel. Josie wanted to yell for Penelope to do something, anything, to get the girl away, as she watched helplessly while Eris pushed Penelope further and further into a corner. Right before she hit it however it was like a switch was flipped. 

And the ice queen suddenly became fire. 

Penelope cut through Eris’ defence, her cockiness proving to be a weakness, as Penelope let her swords move within her palm as though she was dancing to a song only she could hear. Hope watched in awe, knowing if the girls fought in physical combat alone, Hope would most definitely lose. Penelope was a machine, and yet as light and fast as the water. Her strikes hit like fire, her fluidity making each attack faster and faster. What was perhaps also causing no one to say a word was the fact that Eris was able to meet each blow with one of her own, each girl dancing together as thought the ring was merely a ballroom. The teens couldn’t really comprehend the skill they say, nor could they believe Penelope’s change, from the head witch on campus to this dangerously deadly beauty they saw today. After a few more blows, Penelope went down and spun on her shins, using the momentum to knock Eris down with one of her swords. Just as Penelope was about to use the other, Eris kicked the sword far enough that Penelope could not reach it in time, rapidly rising and grabbing Penelope’s wrist, twisting her arm as Penelope grimaced before using her own to cut a line down Penelope’s bicep. 

And thus the game was done, with Eris crowned the champion, as she got up and held her hand out to Penelope. Penelope rolled her eyes with a smile as she took the outstretched hand and got up, healing her own arm with her magic. 

“One of these days Eris I’m going to beat you,” Penelope says, as Eris laughs and throws an arm around the girl, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Oh little raven I’d love to see you try” Eris replies with a smirk, before Danny comes over and places a golden crown on Eris’s head, the teens clapping and cheering for the winner of the game. 

“Since I won, as royal decree of the First Blood champion, I hereby state the after party: open for business” Eris declares, the students cheering louder as Eris transports them all in a cloud of smoke to the forest clearing, a bunch of lights, food and alcohol already set up just for them. The teens turned to Eris, who shrugged and pointed to Penelope, who smiled at the students. 

“What? I thought maybe we all deserved a little fun after all that training,” she says, before Kaleb runs up and kisses Penelope on the forehead. 

“God I’ve missed you witch bitch” Kaleb says, Penelope and the others laughing before starting to talk and destress amongst themselves. 

After a couple of drinks, MG puts on some music, Lizzie dragging Hope with her into the middle of the clearing to dance together to the chilled songs being played. Penelope’s eyes automatically searched for Josie, as she found her off to the side talking and laughing with Mason. Fucking Mason. Eris turns to Penelope and sighs, rubbing little circles on her inner arm. 

“You squeeze that cup any tighter and all that booze will go to waste green eyes” Eris says, Penelope looking down and huffing, her grip loosening on the cup as she turned to Eris and downed the whole thing. 

“There. All gone, no worries!” Penelope snaps, regretting the harshness instantly and placing her hand on Eris’ on her arm. “I-I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that, I’m just-“ 

“Jealous?” Eris finishes, Penelope solemnly nodding her head. 

“And I know I have no right to be, because we should just stick to being friends right? But seeing her with him it just- It makes me jealous and I don’t know why! I don’t want her smiling at him like that” 

“But you want her smiling at you like that, aye?” Eris says, Penelope pouting and looking to Eris with puppy eyes. 

“Why can’t I have that smile?” Penelope says, slapping a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened comically (maybe little Penelope was more drunk than she thought huh). “Shit- I mean, no that’s the alcohol, because we have to stay friends, because I need to protect you and the others. I need to keep the masks and the walls to keep myself from being vulnerable and weak, because I won’t be broken down again. Because I need to protect you.” 

Eris sighs before squeezing Penelope’s hand in hers. “See, now that’s an awful lot of heroic selfless talk green eyes, but forget about us, forget about who you think we need, take a moment to think about you. What do you want? Who do you want to be?” Eris says simply, as Penelope drinks another full cup of alcohol and looks down, resting her head in her hands without answering as the alcohol begins to hit her full force. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the clearing, Mason was desperately trying to get Josie to ask Penelope to dance. 

“Look, it’s stupid, this is stupid, what would I even say?!” Josie utters out quickly, Mason shaking his head at the girl. 

“How about a simple, ‘hey Penelope, wanna dance?’ That always works for, you know, asking someone to dance” Mason says, Josie hitting his arm playfully. “Look Josie, you want to fight for her right? So be brave, and show her you want her, after all, all you’re asking for is one dance, how hard can that be?” 

“I know I know, phew okay I can do this, I am a strong independent woman and I can do this!” Josie says, bouncing from foot to foot as Mason pushes her toward Penelope with a laugh. Josie made her way over to the girl, noticing Penelope resting her head in her hands. As she got closer, she felt her nerves kicking in, until Penelope looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes, and a lazy smile, and Josie was mush. 

“Well hellooooo there JoJo. Josette. Josie. JoJo bear. Pretty little *hic* pretty-ooo wow look a squirrel! Awww hello little furry friend” Penelope mumbles out, Erin sighing as Josie let out a giggle at the sight of a drunk Penelope. 

“You wouldn’t mind watching her whilst I talk around a bit would you bambi eyes?” Eris says, walking off without waiting for an answer. Josie sat next to Penelope on the tree log, as the girl flopped her head onto Josie’s shoulder. Josie laughed and threw an arm around Penelope’s shoulder, as Penelope hummed and looped her arms around Josie’s. 

“You’re warm” Penelope hums out. 

“And you’re drunk” Josie replies, as Penelope pouts and looks up, bringing a finger up to her lips. 

“Shhhhh *hic* don’t tell Eris, she will be maaaaad” Penelope says, her innocent eyes looking up at Josie unguarded and filled with adoration, something Josie didn’t think she’d see so blatantly tonight, as her cheeks went red and a smile stretched her lips. 

“You always looked so beautiful when you smiled *hic* you being this pretty is not gooood” Penelope says, her lips grazing Josie’s neck and causing her skin to heat up. 

“Oh yeah? And why isn’t it good Pen-” Josie starts to push, hoping for something from the girl, before she stops at the feel of something wet on her thigh. Josie looked down in fear, seeing Penelope slowly begin to tear the recently scabbed over skin on her arms, digging her nails in hard enough for blood to start dripping from it, as she suddenly lurched upright and looked at Josie with eyes that were hauntingly wide and afraid. 

“I-I don’t feel right Jojo..” Penelope whispered out, as blood started to pool out the corners of her mouth, her body shaking before she began to scream violently, falling onto the floor in the foetal position, her hands on her head digging into her scalp. The rest of the teens, now alert, rushed over to Penelope’s side, as Eris ran and picked the screaming girl into her arms. 

“IT HURTS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP PLEASE HE’S HERE IT BURNS IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS!” Penelope screamed, her throat sounding like sandpaper as tears flew from her eyes. Josie, beginning to cry seeing the girl in pain, grabbed onto Eris’ arm before she transported them away, the look in her eyes clear enough for Eris to know not to try to stop the girl from coming with her. 

Once the three of them were back in Penelope’s room, the rest of the students felt a sudden chill in the air and turned, seeing Sebastian standing in the middle of the large clearing. Only the students knew that whatever it was in front of them, it definitely wasn’t Sebastian. The creature wearing his skin smiled wide, his cheeks ripped into a wide grin, as its eyes turned black, save for the red of its pupil. In his arms was a white rabbit, wide eyed and in fear as it tried to get away, only for the creature to take its black clawed hand and violently rip the rabbits throat out in front of the students, letting the body drop on the forest floor with a thud. The teens backed away in fear, Hope casting a protection spell around the students to stop the creature from getting too close. The thing in Sebastians skin pressed its face against the protection barrier, licking the knife with that twisted smile still on its face. 

_“Let this be a warning little sheep, you are but fools to stop what is already inevitable. When Selas rises and the chariots paint the sky, let it be known I will rise again. You better leave while you can little sheep, after all, it’s been a long few centuries and I’m HUNGRYYYY!” _the creature growls out, it’s voice a chilling mixture of all the students who had vanished, as it turns and disappears in the wake of overlapping, snake shaped shadows. Once gone, the students try to calm their beating hearts, Lizzie hiding her face in Hope’s shoulder, as the group run back towards the school with the cryptic message on their minds, knowing sleep won’t be coming to any of them tonight. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

*****

Meanwhile, Penelope was in her bed, her arms fully healed, as Eris, sensing the teens arrival back into the school, rests a solemn hand on Josie’s shoulder. 

“These fits…they’re getting worse aren’t they?” Josie asks monotonously, Eris sighing and humming in confirmation. 

“It appears that way. Look, stay here with her and watch over her for me okay, I’ll check on the others and see what they found or saw in the forest once we left.” Eris says, her heart wanting to stay by her best friends side, but knowing the others needed her too. This divide of interests against responsibility made Eris understand that perhaps this is the internal struggle Penelope feels within herself too. 

Once Eris was gone, Josie placed a cold compress on Penelope’s head, sighing and cupping the girls cheek like she had a couple of days before. What was going on with Penelope? What the hell had happened to the girl? Josie wiped her tears as she tucked Penelope in tighter, letting herself enjoy the calmness of the girls sleeping features. Josie gets up to grab a glass of water before an arm shoots out and holds her wrist, Josie turning abruptly to see a half asleep Penelope pulling Josie down toward her again. 

“Please…stay,” Penelope said with a dry throat, Josie quick to magic up some water for the girl to drink. Taking a sip, Penelope tried to sit up before falling back onto the mattress with a huff. Josie tutted and tucked the girl in again, not realising how close she was until she moved back to find her face inches from Penelope’s. 

“Half conscious and you’re still seducing me huh jojo?” Penelope tries to joke as Josie let’s out a watery laugh and hits Penelope’s stomach lightly, her cheeks a tad red. Despite the pain and the panic still in her chest, Penelope let herself enjoy the sight of a blushing Josie, taking in her beauty as Josie seemed to look at her with unrestrained adoration, a look Penelope didn’t think she’d receive so blatantly. 

“Get some rest Pen” Josie says, holding Penelope’s hand in her own, “I promise I won’t leave” 

“I feel sleepy Jojo, I don’t know how long I have until I fall into unconsciousness again, but-“ Penelope starts, coughing as her eyes began to close. “But once I wake up, properly wake up, I want to-..I want to tell you everything…” Penelope promises, before falling back into a deep sleep. 

Josie watched the girls chest rise and fall steadily, as she moved to sleep on top of the covers right by Penelope, keeping her own promise and not leaving Penelope’s side…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update, life’s been pretty hectic recently, but I finally got round to finishing this chapter up the way I wanted to so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave a like and comment if you want me to continue, and comment your favourite part of this chapter! Stay hydrated loves, and until next time ;)


	12. The Selfish Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you mix an old mill and a couple of definitely over each other ex girlfriends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild TW...remember when I said this may get dark and sad, Welp :)

Two days has passed and Penelope was still unconscious, Josie staying by her side and checking in on her whenever she could. It wasn’t too bad, save the fact that the unconscious girl occasionally jolted upright screaming at the night terrors plaguing her mind. Josie hated the fact that Penelope was suffering, alone, and she couldn’t do anything to help, and so Josie stuck to keeping her promise instead, staying by Penelope’s side unless it was necessary for her to do otherwise. As it was, Josie was making her way back towards Penelope’s room after going back to her own for a fresh change of clothes, opting for some jeans and a red sweater. When she walked in, she couldn’t help but take in Penelope’s face, seemingly calm for the time being, save for the occasional furrow of her eyebrows. Gods she was beautiful, Josie thought to herself for the umpteenth time since Penelope’s arrival back to Mystic Falls, her features glowing golden under the suns setting rays. Josie sat on the side of Penelope’s bed, letting her hand run down and cup the girls cheek, smiling softly at the way the action caused the girls eyebrows to loosen, a content sigh leaving Penelope’s now parted lips. Before Josie could marvel at the girls features any longer, Eris suddenly appeared in her usual fashion, her eyes drawn to Penelope as if Josie wasn’t even there. Josie could see from the hardness of Eris’ eyes that she was worried about Penelope, yet the girl puts on a brave front for the sake of everybody else…something Penelope seemed to do too. Both of them, Penelope and Eris, were much more similar than Josie first cared to think about, but sitting here now, watching how Eris looked at Penelope the same way Penelope looked to Josie the night she got buried alive, Josie felt her heart ache a little for the girl she was so quick to judge and dislike. Both of the girls cared for Penelope dearly, that much was true, yet perhaps it was a stronger emotion making Josie stay by Penelope’s side, an emotion Eris was all too familiar with. 

“She should wake up soon…hopefully” Eris says, holding Penelope’s hand in her own as Josie does the same. 

Instead of replying, Josie simply nods her head, before getting up and leaving the room, letting Eris do what she needed for the girl. Whilst Josie stayed by Penelope’s side for the majority of the day, moments where Penelope needed to be bathed or changed into new clothes were left for Eris to do, alone, something she made very clear from the start. Whilst Josie felt her curiosity clawing at her mind, she knew this wasn’t something that could be argued against, and instead pushed her jealousy aside and let Eris do what she intended. That’s not to say thinking about Eris looking at Penelope’s form didn’t make Josie’s stomach curl and brows furrow, god no, Josie was only human, (well, as human as a witch can be). As irrational as it was, Josie wanted the sight of Penelope to be hers and hers alone, and perhaps she was selfish for it, but I mean, wasn’t Penelope always telling her to be more selfish anyways? Perhaps now was the time to prove she could make the selfish move, prove she has changed, and maybe, after Penelope trusts her enough to share her story, well maybe Josie will see that Penelope has changed too. 

*****

On the other side of the school, the rest of the students were scrambling in the library after a 2 hour long training session in the gym, hoping to find some way of deciphering just what the creature, Gregorio, had meant with his riddle. It was obvious the creature was warning them of the day it would take form, yet what day that was exactly was what the rest of the students were trying to figure out. On top of that, most of Eris’s friends were worrying over Penelope’s lack of consciousness, neither of them seeing Penelope stay asleep for as long as she was currently. It was frightening, to say the least, a crippling reminder of their current situation…and Penelope’s mortality. So, rather than letting the worry consume them, the group decided to pour all their energy into deciphering the creatures words, a task the Salvatore students were equally invested in too. Lizzie and Hope we’re currently sat at one of the desks, books scattered around them in hopes they might find some kind of clue, a sliver of detail about Bloodwalkers and their potential weaknesses. They had learnt from Eris that using Gregorio’s full name would not work unless he was fully formed, and by then it would all be too late anyways, which meant they had no leads, no weaknesses and no idea what his words had meant. Tired from the day, Lizzie rested her head on Hope’s shoulder, as Hope threw her arm around the girl and pulled her close, pressing a kiss on her temple. 

“I feel so helpless Hope..” Lizzie sighs out, her hand gripping the edges of the book in her hands hard. 

“I know, but we have to try Lizzie, try to keep going despite feeling so helpless, just keep trying. Once we stop doing that…all of these people’s sacrifices would be for nothing, and we can’t let that happen.” Hope says wholeheartedly, Lizzie nodding against her shoulder as both girls kept reading, the others in the room doing the same, scrambling for some sense of hope in all this chaos. 

“What the hell is Selas, and what does it have to do with bloody chariots in the sky?” MG grits out, Danny slamming his hand on the table in frustration. 

“Mythology. Look into Greek mythology” a voice rasped out from the library entryway, the teens turning to the door with wide eyes at the figure standing there. 

“Penelope..” Hope said, watching as the girl smiles at the group like nothing had happened, regardless of her bandaged arms and her need to lean on the doorway for support to stand.

***** 20 minutes prior *****

Eris opened the door after a couple minutes, stepping aside and letting Josie walk in and sit herself in her usual spot by Penelope’s side. Eris couldn’t help but smile a little at the obvious worry and dare she say love (even if Josie has yet to accept that) on the girls face as she looked down at Penelope’s sleeping form. Eris moved to stand behind Josie, resting a hand on the girls shoulder and offering her a glass of water. Josie whispered out a thank you and took the glass, not realising how long it had been since she last drank something, as she drank it all in one go. Eris huffed out a breath with a smile, ruffling Josie’s hair. 

“Don’t forget to take care of yourself Bambi eyes, Penelope wouldn’t want you to neglect your own care for the sake of hers” Eris says, sighing as Josie shakes her head and smiles down at Penelope. 

“No, she wouldn’t, and yet here I am, putting her first,” Josie says solemnly, holding Penelope’s hand in her own, “guess she can kill me when she wakes up huh.” 

Eris couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked down at Penelope herself, her eyes softening for the girl. 

“Hey Josie,” Eris starts, Josie humming and looking up at her, “I’m glad I was right about you” 

“Was that…a compliment?” Josie mock gasps as she holds a hand to her heart, her eyes soft. Meanwhile Eris scoffs and lightly punches Josie’s shoulder in return. 

“Yeah yeah, don’t make me regret saying that. And don’t think this is me conceding either, one mistake from you, one reason for me to regret believing in you and I’ll be right there making that girl fall in love with me instead” Eris says half jokingly at this point, Josie humming in response. 

“I won’t give her up without a fight, Bloodwalker or not” Josie says, her eyes on Penelope again. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Bambi eyes” Eris says, patting Josie’s shoulder and turning to walk out the door before both girls freeze at a sudden cough coming from the girl in the bed. Both girls scrambled to Penelope’s side, helping her sit up as said girl rubbed her eyes with her hands, leaning back against the headboard with a grunt. 

“H-how-“ Penelope starts, before coughing as Josie quickly hands her a glass of water for her most likely very dry throat, ignoring the shake in her hands. Once Penelope had drank all of the liquid, she leant her head back again and sighed heavily. “How long was I out?” 

“2 days” Eris says, Josie unable to speak as she sits and lets her eyes take in the girl now sitting up, awake and talking again. Penelope meanwhile, hearing how long she was unconscious for, groans and throws an arm over her eyes. 

“Well at least I’m not in pink this time” Penelope says, Eris beginning to smirk for the first time in a while and letting out a low chuckle. 

“Mmm…about that, I’d check again if I was you” Eris says, slowly backing toward the door as Penelope throws her arm down and, with wide eyes, looks at herself under the blanket. Her eyes slowly narrowed as they looked up at Eris, realising she was wearing an oversized pink shirt, sweatpants and pink, frilly socks.

“Eris…” Penelope grits out coldly, as Eris does a quick salute before rushing out the door, saying something about getting Penelope some food on the way out. Penelope just groaned again and crossed her arms, letting her eyes take in the room, and a certain brown eyed girl sitting beside her bed, holding a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Penelope narrowed her eyes at the girl which, rather than do what she wished, just made Josie break into a laugh at the evident displeasure on Penelope’s face. Penelope felt herself start to smile before she realised tears were starting to fall from Josie’s eyes, and it wasn’t a laugh leaving her lips anymore but sobs instead. Still half asleep (or so she would use as an excuse anyways), Penelope sat up more and took hold of Josie’s hand as she cried beside her, not letting go until the girl finally wiped her eyes and composed herself enough to look at Penelope again. Neither girl said anything, neither one had to. 

“You know, I didn’t realise I looked so bad it would make you cry Saltzman” Penelope jokes, Josie letting out a watery laugh before swatting at Penelope’s shoulder. 

“Shut up” Josie says, sitting herself on Penelope’s bed beside her as both girls sat up against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder (because the bed was small…probably). “How do you feel? Do you need anything? Are you okay? Do you want me to-“ 

“Josie,” Penelope interrupts, placing her hand over Josie’s as she let her eyes meet the girls beside her, “I’m okay, seriously, it seems like you took good care of me when I was out of it. Yet I can’t help but wonder…when’s the last time you ate properly?” Penelope asked, her eyes taking in Josie’s wrinkled clothes and the sudden growl coming from her stomach. Josie, hearing the growl, wraps an arm around herself as a flush graces over her cheeks. 

“I-I ate this morning, look that’s not important, you just-“ 

“It’s important to me Josie…you’re important to me” Penelope interjects, before she realises what she said and looks with fake confidence at a suddenly wide eyed and red faced Josie beside her. “You know, since we’re friends now and all” Penelope adds, mistaking Josie’s reaction for unease rather than surprise. Penelope, thinking she’d made Josie feel uncomfortable (which of course, she didn’t), takes her hand off of the girls and places it in her lap instead. Josie meanwhile is still trying to comprehend the idea that Penelope still finds her important, still cares, and maybe she’s being too hopeful in thinking it meant she had a shot but damn it all Josie couldn’t help the way her heart skipped a beat. 

“Friends, yes, friends, which means you’re important to me too you know, so stop berating me and my wish to take care of you okay, I made a promise after all,” Josie says softly, watching the slight dust of pink on Penelope’s cheeks as she nods and rests her head back on the headboard behind her. 

“Thank you, ahem, anyways, fill me in on what I’ve missed whilst I’ve been asleep” Penelope says, standing slowly and going toward her wardrobe to get a change of clothes, trying to ignore the sudden burst of hope in her chest (and definitely not also trying to hide her red cheeks). Josie told Penelope everything, from the creatures words to the way all the teens were now training together and trying to decipher what the riddle meant. Penelope flicks her wrist and her outfit of choice suddenly appears on her skin, Josie taking it in as selfishly as she could, from the tight jeans to the seemingly velvet soft white blouse falling from Penelope’s shoulders. She looked good in everything and it was honestly unfair on Josie’s frail heart, her eyes burning as she swept her gaze from head to foot. Penelope, feeling the burn of the girls gaze on her skin, turned and met Josie’s eyes, as Josie choked on air before turning to the door with a blush. _Still got it,_ Penelope thought, a smirk on her lips as she walked out of the room with Josie following behind her, definitely not adding more of a sway in her step in…consideration. Josie noticed, god did she notice, as her cheeks remained warm, that damn Park smirk now etched in her mind again. __

_ __ _

__

“Where are we going?” Josie says, trying to distract herself from the way Penelope’s jeans hugged her ass. 

“The library,” Penelope states, noticing the way Josie’s voice seemed a little deeper as she smirked a little wider. _Definitely still got it,_ she thought to herself, before turning to Josie with new light in her eyes. “I think I have an idea.” __

_ __ _

_ __ _

***** Present *****

Penelope sauntered into the room, bandages on display, yet they were mere background noise to the fire and ice waging war in the girls eyes, a power play that had the teens falling silent to hear her voice again, and almost missing how Josie entered behind the girl. 

“Save the pleasantries and mushy shit for later, obviously you guys were deeply lost without a brain as big as my own to help” Penelope starts, the group scoffing and chuckling to themselves, the atmosphere already a lot brighter thanks to Penelope’s recovery, “so listen well. The curse first presented itself to the Shadowwalker line through a book on Ancient Greek mythology right? So clues to the riddle, and how to stop the creature all together, might be there too” Penelope says, Landon holding up a book of Ancient Greek myths. 

“Eris had the same idea this morning but still, we have nothing” Landon says, Penelope’s smirk getting a little wider as she placed her hands on the table in front of her and leaned forwards. 

“Of course Eris had the same idea, that girl is almost as smart as me…almost. Maybe you misheard me, I never said to look into any old book on Greek mythology, I’m saying we should be looking into the original copy that Eris’s old relatives were presented with.” Penelope finishes, the group sitting up straighter in realisation that Penelope may be onto something after all. Meanwhile Eris, in a plume of black smoke, suddenly appears behind Penelope and snakes her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Penelope’s shoulder and nudging Josie further away from the girl with a wicked grin. Messing with the doe eyed girl was just too easy, Eris thought, watching the girl glare at her and bite down hard on her bottom lip, with Penelope too fixed on her plan of action to notice.

“Now then, since we’re all up to speed, what has our dear little raven just told all of you that has you sitting with more life than I’ve seen in days?” Eris asks, Hope looking to the girl with a smile. 

“Penelope was agreeing with you on the whole Greek mythology thing, but she suggested the answers might be in the original text, the book your ancestors were given.” she says, Eris’s eyes widening before she spins Penelope to face her and presses a kiss to her lips. Well, a kiss that lasted about 2 seconds before Eris began to cough violently, her eyes looking to Josie now smirking herself, jealous fire making her eyes seem almost black. Well played Bambi eyes, Eris thought, standing straight and choosing to hug a blushing and dazedly confused Penelope instead. 

“You, green eyes, are truly a genius! Oh the things I would do for you right now I…ahem, sorry I digress, but still, a genius! And I know where the book is being kept! All I have to do is…” Eris suddenly trails off, her eyes narrowing on Penelope who stands in front of her with wide, fake innocent eyes and a smile. “Oh god-“ 

The rest of the group looks on confused as Penelope looks more and more gleeful while Eris turns even paler than she already was, her face appearing ashen. 

“Penelope…darling, please don’t say you’re going to make me-“ 

“Yep.” Penelope says simply, watching with joy as Eris panics and starts combing her fingers through her hair. 

“Alone??!!But she’s a-“ 

“Oh I know, trust me dæmon” Penelope interrupts, flicking her wrist as a handbag suddenly appears in front of Eris, filled with the essentials. Eris grumbles before picking up the bag, slinging it over her shoulders with a pout. 

“This is revenge for the earlier clothing incident isn’t it?” Eris says defeatedly, as Penelope nods like an excited puppy before turning to the group of confused teens. 

“Eris is going to get the book, she’ll probably be gone for a few hours, after all, she is heading all the way to her family summer home in France,” Penelope states, the rest of her friends from Eris’s estate suddenly laughing in understanding. 

“Oh my god this is gold, the book we need is in France. Which means you’re-you’re-“ Skye starts, laughing to much to continue as Eris whines and grits her teeth. 

“Yes okay yes, it seems it’s time I pay dear old grandma a visit” Eris says before flicking her wrist and disappearing to the sound of her friends laughter at her sorrow. The Salvatore students look on confused before the outsiders turn to them and smile together. 

“Grandma Shadowwalker is a bitch” they say in unison, before they all start to laugh together, a nice break from the worry and helplessness the teens felt over the last few days. With Penelope back and better it was almost like they were whole again. 

*****

After a couple minutes of catching up, the group decide to go to the dining hall and get some food, all of them moving to leave until Penelope’s hand gently grabs onto Josie’s forearm, pulling her off to a secluded part of the library as the others made their way out. Josie felt her heart pounding, not knowing what the girl wished from her as she was dragged and placed so her back was against a bookcase. 

“Look I-god I’m not good at this. I need to say thank you, properly, for the whole looking after me stuff, it uh…it means a lot to know you still care for this obnoxious, selfish, evil heart, I- like a friend,” Penelope begins, her tone soft. 

“Pen I-“ Josie starts, regret and guilt brewing at the reminder of her harsh words towards the girl. 

“Please, I know you’re overthinking what I just said right now, as is the Josie way, but just let me finish first before your brain over exerts itself. Thank you for sitting with me in the bathroom those few days ago, and thank you for staying and sitting with me now, it really is nice to know I’m not alone…and that I have a friend in you. You have a friend in me too Jojo, just so you know, don’t forget that okay?” Penelope says, trying not to let her emotions run over the walls she put up prior to this talk, knowing once she let them through she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from being selfish again and loving Josie with all she had, telling her with all she had, and breaking for the girl once again ( but of course, this isn’t unrequited, and little Penelope wouldn’t break at all, but perhaps instead be made anew). Penelope, for all her walls and indifference, still had that fear that eventually Josie would forget about her for good. Josie meanwhile felt her cheeks warm as she nodded her head and smiled warmly at the girl in front of her, trying to ignore the walls she saw still within Penelope’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to thank me you dork, you matter to me…ahem as you should know, being my friend and all” Josie says, adding the last bit in to make sure Penelope wasn’t uncomfortable with her, much like what Penelope was doing for Josie, (they really are idiots these two huh). 

“I know Jojo,” Penelope says softly, both girls letting their eyes gaze warmly into each other’s before Penelope shakes her head and speaks again. “That wasn’t all I had to say though, you said you stayed with me because you made a promise right? Well I believe I made a promise to you too. I want to tell you everything about the last year and 6 months, I want to tell you, as scary as that is, because for some damn reason my half asleep brain decided to trust you and make a promise. And I don’t break my promises.” 

“Pen if you’re not comfortable to tell me I-“ 

“It’s not just that…it’s not just because of that I just, fuck see I told you I’m really not good at this. Remember when I used to tell you about the place I was bought up, how peaceful and beautiful the gardens were and how my life seemed pretty amazing for a little girl with big dreams?” Penelope starts, sighing as her small smile disappeared as quickly as it showed on her face, her left hand picking at the bandages on her arms. “My story isn’t so pretty anymore Josie, I’ve been through some things and I’m tired of letting the suffering win. I-I want to be able to trust again Jojo, and of everyone here the only one who saw the real me was you, only you. Maybe it’s selfish of me to tell you my story and burden you with it, maybe it’s selfish of me to use you as a way to trust and heal myself but Josie, if it’s not so much to ask…please can you let me be selfish with you again? Even if it’s just this once, even if doing so means making myself vulnerable in front of you, even so, will you hear me? Will you listen?” Penelope asks, a tinge of vulnerability almost hidden under the walls upon walls of steel the girl had put up. 

_Those walls must be so heavy,_ Josie thought to herself, feeling her eyes tearing at the thought of just how much Penelope carries to hide away anything to cause those she calls family to worry over her. Looking at the girl, Josie vowed then and there to be the one to lessen the weight of that load, to help the girl heal even if hearing her story would hurt. Because pain at hearing it is nothing to the pain of living through it, and Josie never wanted Penelope to suffer again. Josie wanted to make Penelope’s bitter nights sweet, and if being selfless for Penelope again was what it would take, then this was one of the easiest things Josie’s ever had to decide. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I’m all ears Pen, every word you have I can take it, I promise I can take it. Remember when you told me the world needs the selfless and the selfish to keep spinning? Let’s make the world spin again huh?” Josie says, placing her hand on Penelope’s shaking shoulders as both girls smile at each other before Penelope flicks her wrist and transports them to the old mill, making sure to surround them in a protective bubble so nothing, not even sound, could get in or out whilst they were inside. 

Once both girls had settled into a comfortable position up on the ledge, Penelope clasped her hands in her lap and looked down, mentally preparing all she was going to say. Josie merely sat beside the girl in silence, letting Penelope speak whilst she just sat and listened, trying not to let her mind worry over the tale she was about to hear. With a sigh, Penelope opened her mouth and began to speak, keeping her eyes locked firmly on her hands in her lap. 

“Remember the day I left the school?” Penelope asks, Josie nodding her head in response, not able to stop herself from speaking up about that day. 

“Yeah I remember, I never forgot..” Josie replied, Penelope letting out a curt huff of air in amusement as she bit her bottom lip (something Josie definitely didn’t replay over and over again). 

“I never forgot either…” Penelope mumbled out, Josie shaking her head and bumping Penelope’s shoulder with her own. 

“I’m sure you forgot sometimes, living it up in Belgium and all that” Josie says, watching Penelope wince just a tad, her hands clasped a little tighter. 

“I never made it to Belgium Jojo…” Penelope whispered out, coughing to clear her throat and push down the sadness and emotion until she spoke again with a monotonous drawl that had Josie’s wide and worried eyes get heavier. “The night I left was the same night Landon got taken by Triad and held captive by Malivore remember? Landon wasn’t the only one that got picked up that day. I actually saw them take Landon and tried to stop them, to help, shocker I know, only I ended up getting knocked out and taken with him. I thought maybe at least the two of us would be together, have each other, but whilst Landon was tied to a chair with his brother for company, I had my arms chained to the wall of a darkened room completely alone. I stayed that way for what felt like days, I wasn’t really aware of the time, this constant dripping sound making me lose my mind and keeping me from sleeping longer than a couple hours…” Penelope starts, Josie’s hand reaching out and covering Penelope’s hands, Josie herself not trusting her voice to speak as she tried to sit in silence and let Penelope get through the whole story. 

“Save your sympathy Jojo, this whole thing ends up being the nicest part of my stay. After a few more hours, days, I’m not too sure, a man opens the door to the room I’m in and turns on these fluorescent lights, giving me a second to realise I’m being held captive in what seems like an old laboratory, the ceilings and floors a shade of white disturbingly…clean. This man proceeds to walk over and sit down in front of me, and the look in his eyes Josie…”

***** 1 year, 6 months Prior ***** 

_Penelope looked at the man sitting across from her, his eyes a dark auburn that held no emotion in them whatsoever. Furrowing her brows, Penelope tried to bring up her powers, only to realise she wasn’t able to use any form of magic whatsoever. The man, seeing her struggle, chuckles before stroking her hair as if she was a pet for his amusement. Penelope, scared and confused, resists against the chains and tries to back away and escape, spitting in the mans face in fear. The man, cursing, wipes his cheek before standing and proceeding to slap Penelope across the face: hard. Seeing Penelope wince and shudder at the impact only seemed to make the man more and more amused, the slaps and punches becoming harder and harder against her face, her ribs, her stomach, until blood was dripping down her face and she was no longer resisting, her head hanging lowly as the man sits in front of her again. _

__

__

_“Now that you seem to have calmed yourself, let’s get a few things clear shall we. For one, you should be glad I decided you could be of use, otherwise we would have thrown you into Malivore and you would have never been spoken of again. As for your purpose, well dearie me and Triad have a bit of a…rocky relationship at the moment. See I’m supposed to figure out the uses of Malivore other than just the general, throw in and forget part. I have not had any recent findings and quite frankly Triad are getting antsy. That, dearie, is where you come in! A perfect new toy for me to use after the last one quite sadly died right in those chains you’re in!” The man says, laughing maniacally as Penelope shakes and tries to stop herself from crying, black creeping into the edges of her vision before she eventually blacks out to the sound of unhinged laughter across from her. ___

_ __ _

__

__

__

***** Present day *****

Josie felt her hand gripping Penelope’s tight, her eyes tearing at the fear she could hear in Penelope’s voice as she retold her story. Yet she remained still and silent, knowing Penelope needed to let it all out before either of them let the emotions back in again. 

“After I woke up again it became a daily occurrence of him testing out new chemicals, new theories on how to use Malivore as a weapon. Most of the time it was through injections, but sometimes…sometimes it was different. Exposing my skin to the chemicals directly, causing injuries on purpose to see if the pit’s liquid could be mixed with modern medicine and used to heal. Spoiler alert, it couldn’t. After what must have been months of all of this I realised I had stopped screaming out as much, stopped caring about what was happening, only thinking of when my next meal might be, when I’d next be bandaged up only for the process to begin again. I felt so alone, and what was worse was that my parents weren’t even concerned, too busy with work to realise the letter I’d sent telling them I was in staying in Mystic Falls wasn’t from me at all. Life felt more like a burden than a gift, and the little pieces of hope I had at rescue fizzled out with every cut, every needle, every stroke of that mans fucking hand against my hair. One day though, I knew something was wrong, god I could smell the anger coming off of him as he trashed the whole lab and began to pack his bags. I assumed he’d been fired after not finding anything of use, and all that pent up anger turned on me once his bags were full. 

***** 1 year ago *****

_“You” the man seethed between gritted teeth as he stormed towards Penelope and kicked her in the stomach, unchaining her and pulling her onto a metal table by her hair, Penelope thrashing with any remnants of fight she had left, her throat raw from screaming as tears streamed down her face, her pride and iron will long gone. The man slammed her head against the metal table before her hands were cuffed to the sides so she couldn’t move. The man slowly stood, a curved knife in his hands as he cut it across Penelope’s stomach hard enough to draw blood before, with wide manic eyes, he shoved the knife deep into the top of Penelope’s thigh and dragged it down slowly, Penelope’s skin burning as she screamed like she was dying. The man, laughing at the pain, opens his bag and takes out one last vial of pure black tar, a part of Malivore’s pit. _

__

__

__

_“I wonder what happens if the subject is exposed directly to the source” he said gleefully, before opening and plunging the vial’s contents right into the cut on Penelope’s thigh, the girl passing out immediately from the white hot pain that pulsated through her leg at the contact. _

__

__

***** Present day *****

“The next thing I remember was waking up in a soft bed, in a room with a girl who’s hair seemed to be made of fire and eyes pure black save for the red of the iris. God I was terrified, who wouldn’t be, and yet that dæmon couldn’t be worse than the doctor in my mind, so I took my chances. My leg had been healed for the most part, the scars not something they could get rid of so easily, thanks to the chemicals and the effect of Malivore I suppose. The dæmon was Eris, and I had somehow managed to transport myself to her estate, a very secluded and hidden with magic estate. God we hated each other at first, neither one of us trusted the other, and it took a long time for us to eventually sit down and talk about things. And talk we did, we must of sat on the balcony for hours just talking and letting it all out laid bare, I hadn’t done it in so long and I don’t think she had either. We were inseparable from then on. I…I still didn’t trust the others, and I still keep most of my emotions to myself but only because I don’t want them to worry. I proved myself to them as a strong leader, as someone who they could learn from, magic wise. And in return they taught me about friendship and having fun again, Eris teaching me to fight, to read a room, to become something lethal enough not to get hurt again. Of course, she couldn’t really protect me from myself.” Penelope says, wiping her eyes with shaking hands, still refusing to turn and look at Josie’s reaction to all of this. Josie was silently letting her tears fall, her hand not on Penelope’s now gripping onto her pants tightly, her eyes cloudy with sadness and pain for the girl, and pure anger and horror as what she had endured all by herself. 

“I think it must have been a couple days after I remembered Hope that I first had one of those attacks like the ones you’ve seen. I just remember my head filling with this pressure and a thick gravelly voice yelling into my mind to join the shadows, to join him. And then all I could think of was getting this…this thing out of me, and so I started clawing at my skin, trying to tear it out, trying to let it join the shadows. After this happened a second time Eris decided enough was enough and took everyone to see her grandmother, a smart old lady, but still bitchy enough to outdo even me, as she looked at my leg and sighed in pity. Apparently Malivore wasn’t the only thing that bonded to me when the vial was shoved into the cut from before. That creature, Gregorio, I can feel it swarming inside of me whenever it takes another victim, or manifests into it’s shadows. I feel sick Josie because I can feel him and sometimes, sometimes I feel myself drawn to join him. And I hate it, I hate this fucking part of me being a risk, and so I have to keep myself strong and less emotional, I have to feel worthy of my friends’ loyalty…I have to be enough.” Penelope finishes, sighing out a breath of air as Josie wordlessly grabs the girl and wraps her arms around her. 

Penelope was frozen at first, before she let her hands grip Josie’s shirt as she finally released all the pain and anger she felt into hot, salted tears against Josie’s chest. Josie let herself cry at the anguish she heard in Penelope’s sobs, as she held the girl tighter and took in a shuddering breath. 

“You’re not alone anymore Penelope, you’re not alone and god if you saw how your friends see you you’d know as surely as I do that you’re already enough, you’ve always been enough. For them, for Eris, for everything, you’re worth it all Penelope okay, every last bit” Josie says into Penelope’s hair as the girl sobs harder and her hands drop back into her lap again. Josie opted not to add that Penelope was enough for her too, deciding hearing it might make the girl less comfortable with her (which is of course, the complete opposite to how the girl would actually react).

After a couple more minutes Penelope took herself out of Josie’s embrace sharply, wiping her eyes and letting some of her walls not yet broken down fall into place again. Placing some distance between herself and Josie, Penelope got up and let her eyes remain hard and distant. Inside though, Penelope was fucking petrified. Scared at how easily she fell into Josie’s embrace, scared at how safe and good it felt to be in the girls arms again. But mostly she was scared of the way her heart seemed to beat with new life when Josie was that close, and Penelope knew she couldn’t have Josie the way her heart never stopped longing for (Ah so the girl has finally accepted it hmm). God this reminded Penelope of the first time she spoke to the girl, and it was in this exact damn mill that she decided to break her one rule to stay away from Josie Saltzman. It seemed Penelope would be making the same decision now, as she let her emotions and feelings for the girl slowly seep back into her black heart. 

“Penelope I-“ Josie starts, standing to join the girl before Penelope raises a hand, her gaze not meeting the girls. 

“I need a minute Josie” Penelope says with steel in her voice, Josie seeing some of the walls making they’re way back into place. 

“You can trust me Penelope, please, you have to know I care about you so much, that I never really stopped. You’re important to me Pen, you know that please, you know that and yet these walls of yours, why does it feel like you have more around me!?” Josie says shakily as Penelope hits her fist onto a beam of wood beside her. 

“Because I need more around you okay! Because if I’m not careful enough I’ll do or say something stupid and ruin this…ruin everything. We’re good right now, you want us to be friends right? We can be friends okay, friends I can do, will gladly do if it means keeping you around. I know you care Josie, I care about you too, but what I feel around you…it could ruin everything, and I need time to get rid of these hopes before I fuck everything up. I just...you don’t want me Jojo, not the way I want you…” Penelope whispers out before disappearing in a plume of black smoke. 

Josie stands in the old mill in shock, heat rushing to her cheeks and making her skin blush and eyes widen. After a couple more minutes, once Josie’s brain has finally caught up with what Penelope had said, what she had meant, hope bloomed in Josie’s chest as she ran out of the old mill and made her way back to the school with only one destination in mind. 

*****

Penelope was sat on the floor against her bed, her head in her hands as she calmed her breath and wiped away any of the new tears that had fell once she had entered her room and collapsed to the floor. God she had almost forgotten how good it felt to be in Josie’s arms and being in them again tonight? It was enough for Penelope to risk it all for one more taste of the girls lips. Yet Penelope knew giving into hopes only led to misery, to disappointment, and she couldn’t let herself break again, not when the creatures return was so close. Before she could think more about Josie, a loud consistent banging started on Penelope’s door. 

“Go away Eris I said I’m not in the mood for dinner right now,” Penelope yelled, hoping her voice sounded somewhat normal. Yet even after her yell the banging continued as Penelope got up and opened the door rather aggressively, only for her to stumble back as an angry faced Josie stormed into the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Josie’s eyes were honed in on Penelope like a lioness ready to pounce, as Penelope stood her ground in front of the girl. Josie’s eyes were a good cover up for the girl, anger easy to deal with than fear, yet the quickness of her heart beat betrayed her inner nerves. 

“What? You were just gunna say that and leave?! And what? Pretend you never said it?!” Josie said, her voiced tinged with fury, and yet something else was there too, in the shake of her voice, something that had Penelope’s own heart beating just a bit faster. 

“I told you okay I’ll deal with it and get over it and it won’t be an issue, we can keep being friends if that’s what you want and I’ll just get over these emotions on my own!” Penelope says as Josie’s eyes meet Penelope’s in a match of ice and fire. 

“I don’t want to be you’re friend!” Josie yelled out, Penelope looking down dejectedly as she felt her shoulder sag in defeat, her eyes filling with unshed tears as her final walls began to crumble down at the idea that Josie didn’t want to be in her life. 

“I-I see…” Penelope sighs out, the sadness in her voice evident to Josie who, realising how what she said would be taken, steps closer and closer to Penelope.  
Penelope let her gaze meet the girls, surprise filling her chest at the softness she saw in Josie’s, her breath catching in her throat. “What are you doing here Josie?” Penelope whispers out, afraid the answer may break her. 

“I’m making the selfish move” Josie says, her hands coming up and grabbing Penelope’s cheeks, before she pulls the girl towards her and, faster than Penelope could comprehend, slams her lips against Penelope’s own…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hey all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the stuff that was revealed! Leave a like and comment if you enjoyed the read, and comment your favourite part of the chapter! I hope the plot is still meeting your expectations, and if you have any plot ideas comment them and maaaybe I’ll add some in ;) 
> 
> As always, stay hydrated loves!


	13. Achilles Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the start of the end has begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait, a lot of personal stuff suddenly came up but I hope you can forgive me and continue to enjoy the story !

_I’m making the selfish move” Josie says, her hands coming up and grabbing Penelope’s cheeks, before she pulls the girl towards her and, faster than Penelope could comprehend, slams her lips against Penelope’s own…___

_ __ _

_ __ _

It took Penelope a rough 30 seconds to realise what was happening wasn’t one of her dreams, and the realisation hit her like concrete. With wide eyes Penelope pulled back, albeit only slightly, her hands moving to grip Josie’s waist as her eyes met the ones in front of her. To say she was surprised would be an understatement, and the way Josie was currently looking at her as though she had just taken a cat from its cream, pouted lips and all, definitely didn’t help. Penelope searched Josie’s face for any sign of unsureness or pity, and yet what she found was only love and the heated desire of Josie’s flushed gaze and blown pupils locked between Penelope’s eyes and lips. And that was all Penelope needed before she gripped Josie’s waist tighter and spun her around to flip their positions, roughly slamming the girl against the door and crashing their lips together, both girls letting out a sigh as their lips battled for dominance in what was their new battle field. Penelope felt like she could finally breathe again, her lips devouring the ones against them, as Josie was faring no better. The sudden display of dominance over the situation had the girl a blushing, needy mess, her arms thrown over Penelope’s shoulders as she pulls the girl closer, desperate to feel the girls skin against her own. Josie felt as though she had finally found her last meal on death row, and by the gods she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. 

With a surge of confidence, Josie detaches her lips from Penelope’s and instead starts to trail them from her jaw to the top of her neck, just below her ear. She held her lips just above Penelope’s skin, basking in the small sighs and slight whine as the girl grabbed a handful of Josie’s hair and inched her lips closer to touching the skin of Penelope’s neck. And that was all Josie needed before she began to ravage Penelope’s neck with marks of her own, enjoying the way Penelope couldn’t help but moan quietly at the press of Josie’s lips to the spot just below her ear. She made her way down the nape of her neck, sucking and kissing at every chance she could before Penelope, with the grip on Josie’s hair, pulls the girl back up to take her lips in a hungry kiss that holds within it everything Penelope needed Josie to know, to feel. Penelope let her tongue brush against Josie’s bottom lip, Josie happily allowing Penelope entrance as their tongues danced to the music of each breathless sigh and tempered moan. Josie deepened the kiss, her nails lightly scraping the base of Penelope’s neck as the girl detached her lips and began an onslaught on Josie’s neck, nipping at sucking at every point she could. 

“P-pen I-…please” Josie mustered herself to whisper in between each soft sigh and sound Penelope elicited from her lips while her own worked on painting Josie’s neck with marks and scrapes of her own design. 

“Please what Jojo?” Penelope teases, pushing herself against Josie hard, her lips now brushing against the shell of Josie’s ear. “Be a good girl and use your words for me sweetheart” she husks against Josie’s ear, Josie gasping and gripping Penelope’s shoulders at the use of those words, Penelope knowing exactly what Josie wants to hear, knowing exactly what to say to have her a blushing, heated mess.

With flushed cheeks, Josie bites her bottom lip before grabbing the sides of Penelope’s face and pulling her into a scathing kiss, biting at Penelope’s bottom lip and pulling back with it between her teeth, an action that had Penelope releasing a moan of her own, her eyes closing slightly at the sensation. Josie released, only to have her lips brushing against Penelope’s own as she finds the courage to say what she wants. 

“Set my world on fire Park,” Josie whispers shyly before her lips nip at the shell of Penelope’s ear and she husks out her own battle cry, “make me burn for you” 

Penelope groaned as her nails dug harder into the skin of Josie’s waist, her pupils blown as she flushed with white hot desire, her hand rising to hold Josie’s chin, as Penelope’s thumb traced Josie’s bottom lip. 

“As you wish princess” Penelope says, her voice richer and more gravely than before, as Josie wraps her lips around Penelope’s thumb and sucks, that being the last straw before Penelope breaks and picks Josie up by the backs of her thighs, carrying her to the bed and laying her down before hovering on top of her, Penelope’s knee placed perfectly between Josie’s heated thighs, an action Josie had yet to realise, too mesmerised by the beauty of Penelope Park hovering on top of her, all flushing cheeks and wild hair and tempting desire. Not only this though, but with that desire came care and compassion, idolatry and a helpless sense of vulnerability that shone in both girls eyes, as they looked at each other, before Penelope, with that same sick smirk she loved to wear, pushed her knee upward and watched in awe as Josie’s eyes widened before fluttering closed, her back arching ever so slightly as her hands gripped Penelope’s waist. Penelope wasn’t one for being nice, and so with one hand free she flicked her wrist and took off the remainder of Josie’s clothes (some of which were already lost from the first brush of lips against that door), leaving Josie completely bare, staring up at a Penelope in only a lacy black set of underwear and that beautifully frustrating grin. Penelope knew wonder and awe were visible in her eyes as she took in Josie’s figure underneath her, her eyes tracing every curve, every ripple and bump and red mark left by Penelope herself, as Josie blushed under the attention, feeling high at Penelope’s way of making her feel like a goddess walking. 

“Can you put your arms up for me?” Penelope utters in that gravelly tone, Josie melting and itching to do exactly as Penelope pleased, as she raised her arms to be crossed at the wrist above her head. Penelope smirked wider as she magically bonded Josie’s wrists to not move, her eyes taking her in once again before Penelope presses herself against Josie and kissed against her throat. 

“Good girl” she purrs against Josie’s skin, as Josie physically moans at the praise and presses herself up against Penelope’s chest. Penelope kisses her way down Josie’s chest, leaving marks on her way, before she takes Josie’s nipple between her lips, Josie’s gasp audible as she arches into the touch and mewls at the feeling. Penelope continues her way down, leaving a wet trail of kisses down Josie’s stomach and thighs, giving her inner thighs special attention, as Penelope was entranced by the moans and breathlessness she could get from Josie merely by teasing the girl. Josie pushes up her hips, not thinking of anything other than the ache of need she feels for the girl currently between her thighs. Taking pity on the girl, and also being deprived of the taste for so long, Penelope finally runs her tongue over the apex of Josie’s thighs, the girl shuddering and moaning loudly at the first brush of contact. That was all Penelope needed to hear, needed to taste, before she too was lost and her lips wrapped around Josie’s bundle of nerves, Josie clawing at the bedsheets where her hands were bound, her eyes shut and head thrown back in ecstasy as sounds of pleasure left her lips. Penelope took what she wanted as though she was never to have something this ethereal again, her tongue sliding into where Josie needed her most, as she relished in the loud moans Josie was letting out for her and her alone. Penelope took and took until Josie was nothing more than burning embers, her eyes seeing nothing but stars and flashes of colour as her back arched and yet Penelope didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, and Josie was left riding a high that lasted until she had to shut her thighs, the explosions becoming too bright. 

Penelope made her way back up Josie’s figure, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as she unbound Josie’s wrist from their spell, Josie quick to wrap her arms around Penelope’s waist and reverse their positions, as Penelope looked up at a hazy eyed, desire fuelled Josie, now ripping off the remainder of Penelope’s own clothing and looking at her newly muscled and toned figure with the eye of sculptor, her gaze devouring all she could see as Penelope lay there blushing and smirking at the effect she knew she had on the girl above. Her smirk was quickly replaced by the part of her lips as Josie ran her finger tips over Penelope’s exposed skin, the lightest of touches in all the right places that had Penelope squirming and letting out small mewls and sighs. 

“Let me taste you Pen” Josie starts, her lips finding Penelope’s neck as Penelope flushes and flutters her eyes closed at the contact. “Let me feel the way you feel around me. Let me have you, I want you to loose yourself to me” Josie continues, her fingers sliding up the sides of Penelope’s thighs as Penelope’s breathing gets shallower.

“Let go for me Penelope” Josie finishes, her lips sucking hard on Penelope’s pulse point before her teeth graze down and Josie bites down hard where Penelope’s neck meets her shoulder, Penelope herself gasping and arching into Josie with a moan quickly after, her arms thrown over Josie’s shoulders as she presses her forehead against Josie’s and surrenders herself completely. 

*****

After many more rounds of…catching up shall we say, both Penelope and Josie we’re laying in Penelope’s bed, giggling and whispering to one another as Josie nuzzled her way into the crook of Penelope’s neck. Neither girl realised they had fallen asleep like this until both girls were woken up to the sound of someone banging on the bedroom door. Penelope, giving Josie a quick kiss on the forehead, gets up and quickly clothes both her and Josie before opening the door to a very smug looking Hope and Lizzie who, noticing the state of both girls, immediately smirk a lot wider. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the two idiots who couldn’t work out their feelings” Hope says first, earning a glare from Penelope and a snicker from Josie. This however is quickly switched when Lizzie decides to open her mouth. 

“You know, you could of at least put up a silencing spell and saved the whole school from hearing…that. Because believe me when I say neither of you are quiet, especially you Josie my god.” Lizzie says as Josie looks up mortified whilst Penelope starts to smirk smugly, her eyes meeting Josie’s with a wink. 

“Yes yes we know for next time, now I’m assuming you’re here for something important and not to commend your sister on how loud she can be” Penelope says with a grin, earning a punch in the arm from Josie, who was now standing next to the girl at the door. 

“We just thought to tell you that Eris is due to be back any minute, so we’re all planning on meeting her in the library, so you guys should get ready and come as soon as possible” Hope says, smiling at the two before kissing Lizzie on the cheek and guiding a now dazed and blushing blonde toward the library. 

After a little bit of cleaning themselves up and making sure they look presentable, Penelope takes Josie’s hand in her own and looks at the girl with a smile, a warmth to her eyes Josie remembered being there specifically for her. Not realising it Josie had begun to tear up a little, Penelope noticing first and getting worried and she held the girl closer. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong Jojo?” Penelope asks softly as Josie laughs to herself and wipes a stray tear, pulling herself together. 

“Nothing honestly! It’s just…I didn’t realise how much I missed the feeling of you looking at me, of you truly looking at me with no guard at all. I missed you so much and I think this is the first chance I’ve had to tell you that properly. But I mean it,” Josie says, giving Penelope a quick few kisses before hugging her close, a hug Penelope reciprocated just as tight. “I really missed you Penelope Park” 

“I missed you too Josette Saltzman” Penelope replies, giving Josie one last deep kiss before the pair of them walk to the library arm in arm, the entire school seeing the two together once again. 

*****

Once everyone was in the library, talking and joking around much like a close knit group of friends would, Eris decided to make her grand entrance into the area, black smoke and all. As the smoke clears the first thing she does is storm her way towards Penelope, hoist her up and press two fingers under her chin, her grey eyes darting across her features and very heavily marked up neck. Josie looked up rather proud of her work as Eris looks to the doe eyed girl and smiles brightly. 

“Now that, Bambi darling, is a true work of art. Are you sure you’re not a vampire with how visible these are hmm?” Eris says teasingly as Josie looses her earlier bravado and blushes shyly, looking down with a smile and playing with her fingers. Penelope merely shakes her head before sitting next to Josie, Eris sitting beside Penelope as she finally acknowledges the rest of the room. 

“Sorry I’m a tad late, grandma had a few things left to say…as usual, but regardless, I have what we have been searching for” Eris says, pulling out a large book on Ancient Greek mythology from her bag with a smug grin. “Now this, is what a true book on ancient mythology should look like.” 

The rest of the table claps, enjoying what was left of their moment of peace, before the mood turned somber once again as Eris opened the book to the story of the God Selas, and what exactly they did. 

“Selas, is actually Latin for “Selene”, which is why we couldn’t find the story for it at first. Selas, or Selene, is the goddess of the moon, she controls the sky and is said the bring change while riding a chariot across the sky, hence the riddle. If my readings are correct, and let’s be honest here of course they are, I’m the one reading them after all, then that means-“ 

“Moon” Kaleb interrupts, crossing his arms with a frown, “we have until the next full moon don’t we?” 

“I’m afraid so yes,” Eris replies, her brows furrowed as she clenches her fist. 

“Well when’s the next full moon scheduled to arrive?” Summer asks, watching the way Eris and Penelope’s faces turn ashen, their eyes meeting in panic. 

“Three days” they say in unison, the group sitting panicked and wide eyed, “we have exactly three days to prepare for the rise of this thing, three days to put this creature away for good” Eris finishes, looking sadly at the group of friends she had made in the room around her. 

“I am so sorry for dragging you all into this mess I-“

“Stop” Josie interrupts, placing a hand on Eris’ shoulder, as the others on the table look to the dæmon with smiles and determined eyes, “we are choosing to do this, as your friends. We all have each other’s backs and I’m sure, if we train and come up with a foolproof way to stop this thing, we will find a way to do it. Together.” Josie finishes, Penelope smiling up at the girl before turning to Eris with a grin and thumbs up, the cheers around the table making Eris smile herself. 

“I-thank you, truly” Eris says with sincerity in her voice, placing a hand over Penelope’s before she pushes the book to the centre of the table, opening it to the first page. “Feelings aside, it’s about time we read this thing back to front, and hopefully some kind of weakness will show itself for us to use when the time comes.”

The rest of the students nod their heads before grouping around the table, their focus entirely on the book and battle they had coming. 

*****  
After about 3 hours of researching, Lizzie now dead asleep with her head rested on Hope’s shoulder, MG suddenly nudges Skye and points to a section of the book centred around Achilles. 

“There’s something about this story that keeps…nagging at me” MG says, drawing the attention of the rest of the table to where he was pointing, Eris leaning forward to flip the book to the section about Achilles and his story. 

“What about it is calling to you MG?” Josie asks, watching as MG reads over the section with rapt attention. 

“Well it’s almost like superman isn’t it? A man who was all powerful, no weaknesses whatsoever, the strongest warrior in Greece.” 

“Except Superman has his kryptonite” Landon says, MG nodding and pointing to the bottom paragraph of the page. Meanwhile Penelope, already having caught on, slowly starts to stack some of the pencils on the table on top of each other. 

“And so does Achilles. His heel. Whilst small and not obvious, you send one well thought out blow to the heel and well,” MG starts, the rest of the tables eyes widening in understanding as Penelope flicks at the bottom pencil, the entire structure she built suddenly toppling to the floor. 

“The God falls” Eris finishes, her head nodding at MG as she starts to naw at her bottom lip in concentration. 

“So the creature has one weakness, a weakness so great that once we figure out how to utilise it…we could destroy the thing for good?” Danny says, looking at MG in awe of his intelligence, MG himself blushing slightly at the attention. 

“I think that’s exactly what we’re insinuation here little wolf” Eris says, her cheek rested on her palm as she stares at the book deep in thought, “the question now is just what is this things weakness, and how do we use it well enough to win this?” 

The students sit there struggling to come up with an answer, their brains racking up anything they could remember from the last few hours of reading. Skye sighs in frustration, rubbing at her eyes as Summer let’s out a yawn.  
“Look I don’t know about any of you, but my brains currently fried, I think it’ll be best if we all take a break and come back to this later, give us some time to think away from this table we’ve been stuck at for hours” Summer suggests, the rest of the group nodding in agreement as they get up and head to their rooms, Josie resting a hand on Penelope’s shoulder before heading off with Hope and Lizzie, leaving Penelope and Eris to clear away before they decide to head to the roof together to clear their heads. 

*****  
Up on the rough, Penelope sat on the ledge, Eris moving to join her as they both sigh and look out to the school grounds, some of the kids still out before their last lesson of the day. Eris turns her eyes to Penelope, still looking out to the forest, Eris letting her eyes take in the spark of life slowly starting to burn a little brighter in the other girls eyes, her skin looking less pale, her shoulders much less tense, as Eris smiles to herself, happy to see her friend back and looking even more herself than she had in the past couple of weeks. 

“So you and Josie…talked huh?” Eris teases, flicking one of the bruises on Penelope’s neck and grinning at the way the girl winces and slaps at Eris’ arm in return. 

“Yes, talked it all out ourselves” Penelope says, Eris smirking wider as she looks purposefully at Penelope’s neck and back up again with a raised brow, Penelope flushing a little under the gaze. 

“I’m sure talking is all you did green eyes” she says, as Penelope merely smiles and rests her head on Eris’ shoulder. 

“I just hope all of this isn’t for nothing you know,” Penelope let’s herself say, as her grip on Eris’ hand gets tighter, “I really hope this nightmare can finally be put to bed” 

“Hey now kitten, have a little faith, give us a minute and I’m sure we’ll have a plan and be successful in getting rid of this creature for good.” Eris boasts softly, watching as Penelope closes her eyes and sighs heavily. 

“It’s not the creature I’m talking about…” she whispers out, vulnerability and fear in her voice as she takes her arms and hugs herself, Eris watching with concern. “What if- well what if even after all this I can still feel it, feel him burning inside me. It makes me feel sick Eris, I feel like a monster…I feel like I’m a part of him..” Penelope says lowly, icy pain in her voice as Eris tuts and wraps her arms around Penelope, hugging the slightly trembling girl close. 

“Listen and listen well little raven, you are the furthest thing from a monster, and that’s coming from an actual dæmon mind you,” Eris starts, earning a small laugh from the girl in her arms, “you aren’t defined by your past, or what that man put inside you, trust me on that, once this is all over and Gregorio’s shadows have left your body, I will take it upon myself to rip what is left of Malivore out myself.” Eris says with deadly truth in her tone, as Penelope smiles and nods her head, remembering the last time she heard such a promise from the girl. 

**** 6 months prior ***** 

_To say Eris was seething would definitely be an understatement. The red head had crushed her glass in her hand, her silver eyes burning with tears like molten starlight as she rose from her seat and walk to one of her spell books. Penelope looked on with wide eyes, having just finished finally telling Eris her entire ordeal with Triad, and watched as Eris flicked through her books frantically searching for something Penelope didn’t know.  
“I-Eris what are you doing?!” Penelope says, she too rising from the couch to stand by the girl who placed an open book on the table beside her, reaching into her shadows and wrapping them around herself, emerging in black leather and obsidian black armour infused with a deep crimson that left Eris looking ethereally dangerous: the true heir to the three heats throne in all her terrifyingly beautiful glory. _

__

__

_“I’m going to kill him” Eris simply says, not waiting to hear Penelope’s cries for her not to go as the dæmon sliced a dagger into her palm, drawing a sigil and whispering out a spell that had her shrouded in shadows and reappearing in an old, dingy apartment, barren save for a small mattress, some chairs and a kitchen. She scanned the apartment hidden in her shadows, her eyes honing in on the figure of a man sitting in an arm chair facing the window, a cigar in one hand and a drink in the other. Eris let her lips curl in disgust as she slowly stepped out of the dark, relishing in the look of shock on the mans face below her. Before he could get up, Eris flicked her wrist and had his arms and feet bound to the chair and the floor, the man unable to move._

_“W-what do you want here, supernatural scum?” The man said, distaste in his fade as he looked at the creature, a woman no less, standing before him. Eris said nothing, refusing to give the man the satisfaction, as she slowly shed the remains of her glamour, of what made her human, and watched with a sick smile at the mans eyes widening in fear, his skin ashen as he scrambled to get away. _

_Eris stood in the middle of the room, red mist moving from the centre of her back outward, the image a perverted mirror of an angels wings, as her hands and arms turned black, dissolving out at the forearm to form sigils all over her exposed skin, her lips a deep red, sharp canines poking through as claws emerged from her fingers. And her eyes, god those eyes, the darkness of them, the iris’ the deepest shade of red the man had ever seen, as he watched them stare at him with an icy indifference, like he was nothing. He was terrified, anyone would be, as he struggled and struggled to free himself from her hold, and still Eris refused to speak. She merely reached down and slowly began to stroke the hair of the man before her, his eyes widening in recognition as he finally realised just who had caused this devil to his door. And just as the man realised the situation he was in, Eris leaned down and finally spoke with a steely gravelly tone that definitely didn’t belong to anything good or human. _

_“This is for Penelope” Eris growls, before she lets loose and becomes a red headed fury, a tempest of sick desire for blood and retribution, who slowly began to smile at the panicked pain ridden screams coming from the man, her claws slashing and destroying anything she could make contact with, turning skin into ribbons, as her clawed hands began to tear into the mans organs, taking her time and making sure the man stayed conscious through use of her magic, making sure he felt every bit of pain until the very end of her onslaught. _

_After what felt like minutes to Eris but was more close to about half an hour, the dæmon let her rage dissipate, as she slowly looked at her bloodied, clawed hands in disgust at herself for the fact that she enjoyed every minute of that. A life is still a life no matter how unworthy, as Eris shook her head and let her shadows take her home to her room. Penelope was there waiting, no questions and no fear in her eyes at the state and look of Eris in all her glory, no, all Eris saw was care and thankfulness, and it was that care that led the girl to break her resolve and let a few tears fall. Penelope walked up to Eris and wiped her eyes, taking off her armour and taking her to an already drawn bath, sitting with the girl and wiping her down until she was clean and looked like herself again. Eris smiled in thanks before her hand came up and cupped Penelope’s cheek, Penelope leaning into the touch with a smile of her own. _

_ “He won’t hurt you anymore Penelope, no one hurts family and you…well you’re family to me now you know” Eris says, Penelope smiling brighter at the bond the two girls now shared, happiness taking hold of her at the idea that she had found a place she was wanted, had found a family of her own. Both girls ended the night with the others watching a movie, neither one disclosing what had gone on earlier, a secret the two still carried together to this day._

__

__

**** Present Day ****

Meanwhile in the girls room, both Lizzie and Hope were probing Josie for all the details of just how her and Penelope ended up in bed together. 

“Look okay its as I said, Penelope and I talked, she said some things I didn’t agree with, I went to her room to confront her about it and well…we came to a mutual understanding” Josie says with a smile playing on her lips as she blushed at the memory of what kind of understanding they had found exactly. 

Hope and Lizzie looked to each other before rolling their eyes and choosing to hug Josie instead of ask anymore questions for now, satisfied to see Josie so authentically happy for once. Lizzie held Hopes hand in her own as she locked eyes with the tribred next to her, still in thinking it was unreal that a girl like here would even give Lizzie a chance, as Hope thought much the same about the other girl. Josie smiled at her sister and best friend, their happiness with each other contagious to any room they entered now, before Josie let her mind wander and her smile faded a little. Lizzie, twin bond and all, noticed the sudden change and turned to her sister, placing a hand on her calf. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Lizzie asks, Josie sighing and crossing her arms over her chest, leaning her head back against her bed frame with a slight storm in her eyes. 

“It’s just…Penelope’s been through so much, is a lot stronger and more powerful than most of us could even think of being yet and I just…what if I’m not good enough? What if I’m not good enough for her?” Josie says solemnly, as Lizzie tuts and Hope shakes her head, moving to wrap an arm over Josie’s shoulder. 

“Of course you’re enough you idiot, that girls been whipped for you since she started here, power has never been an issue here-“ 

“I know but that’s not it anymore Hope,” Josie interrupts, tugging at the string of her jumper, “Penelope’s all about protecting her people, protecting us, but who’s looking out for her? What if I can’t protect her?” Josie says, Lizzie’s brow furrowing as Hope merely holds out a hand. 

“That’s what training is for” she says simply, as Josie takes Hope’s hand and the three girls leave the room to head to the gym. 

An amusing thing really, the human condition, because the three girls end up laughing to themselves when they realised that Penelope and her group had the exact same idea. What also had Lizzie and Hope laughing to themselves however was the look of awe and flushed cheeks Josie was currently sporting as she watched Penelope take on both Danny and Skye at once, her eyes steel, her swords path commanding as the girl dominated the gym floor. Her twin swords clashed the ones of the others in the ring, a defence before as fast as she defended the girl became a raven haired blur, attacking both parties until they yielded, Penelope an easy winner of the fight. And Josie, before she could contain herself, began to walk toward the girl, heat in her gaze that left Penelope’s skin on fire as she met the girls gaze and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the towel flung over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips and challenge in her eyes. The challenge however, is quickly replaced by fear as the shadow of Sebastian whisked through the gym and headed straight for Josie with a demons grin. Penelope, fighting the shudder and burning she felt, ran toward Josie, now shrouded by Gregorio’s shadows. Penelope let out a yell that sounded like a mix between the physical pain that Gregorio’s presence had and a war cry, as she reached for Josie and wrapped herself around the trembling girl, an icy blast of her own sending Gregorio and his shadows away with an inhuman shriek. 

The others ran to see if Josie was okay, who, thanks to Penelope and her ability to fight through Gregorio’s hold long enough to reach the girl, was otherwise fine. 

“You’re okay Jojo” Penelope whispered to the girl over and over, holding her close and stroking her hair until she felt Josie stop trembling and her breathing regulate itself. Penelope, having lost the adrenaline of needing to make sure Josie was okay, feels the burn of the shadows in her skin, the ache of them finally catching up to her as darkness clouds her vision. She feels Josie begin to hold her, tell her to stay awake, hears Eris enter the room and run toward her, ready to make her okay again, and Penelope smiled even as she felt sleep take over. 

Penelope felt clarity and peace hit her as her eyes began to close, as she realised that she would do anything, literally anything, to keep Josie safe and alive, no matter the price she may pay for it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait, please like and comment it’s really appreciated, let me know if you’re still enjoying the story and all.   
Comment your favourite part of the chapter and any predictions on what may happen in the final chapters to come! 
> 
> As always, stay hydrated and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is one of my first works on here, so lemme know if y’all want me to continue 
> 
> Song suggestion of the chapter (If y’all want it to have multiple chapters idk I hope so) - “Hurricane” by The Aces


End file.
